L'Alba che verrà
by crisbynight
Summary: ..."Gli zombie non pensano, non hanno sentimenti. Solo fame. Sempre fame. Esseri in un costante stato di incoscienza, che si aggirano solitari nella notte perenne dell'anima..." Amore, avventura, erotismo e morte caratterizzano questa storia che parte dopo l'episodio 2x07 e ne segue gli avvenimenti principali fino alla fuga dalla fattoria. Daryl Dixon/Tutti /Nuovi personaggi
1. SEGNI

I PERSONAGGI NOTI DI QUESTA STORIA NON MI APPARTENGONO. FANNO PARTE DELLA SERIE TELEVISIVA 'THE WALKING DEAD' E ME NE APPROPRIO SENZA ALCUNO SCOPO DI LUCRO. TROVERETE INVECE NUOVI PERSONAGGI DA ME INVENTATI, CHE SARANNO CO-PROTAGONISTI DI QUESTA FF. CONSIGLIO DI NON LEGGERLA NEL CASO NON ABBIATE VISTO LA SECONDA SERIE.

**Capitolo I**

"**SEGNI"**

Aveva deciso di rifugiarsi nel bosco, come sempre faceva, fin da piccolo.  
Gli alberi lo ascoltavano molto più degli uomini e gli animali lo rispettavano, poiché lui rispettava loro, cacciando solo per sopravvivenza, mai per diletto.  
Ed era solito ringraziare tutte le creature che si sacrificavano alle sue frecce.  
Glielo aveva insegnato il vecchio John, alias 'Volpe Che Corre', discendente Cherokee e guardiacaccia della riserva naturale di Foxwood nel Connecticut.  
Daryl era cresciuto lì, insieme ai suoi fratelli maggiori, prima di trasferirsi ad Atlanta.  
Si ricordava appena di suo padre, ma Merle gli aveva sempre detto che non si era perso nulla.  
Sua madre si era sposata tre volte e lui era l'ultimo di tre figli maschi, generati, molto probabilmente, solo per puro caso, da tre padri diversi.  
La donna, infatti, si occupava di loro molto poco, lasciandoli anche per giorni interi, abbandonati a se stessi, persino senza cibo, troppo impegnata com'era a spendere i pochi soldi che guadagnava, in alcol e droga.  
Di suo fratello maggiore Deacon, ne aveva poca memoria, poiché se n'era andato per conto suo, quando lui era ancora molto piccolo.  
Ci aveva pensato Merle a crescerlo, a suon di pugni e rimbrotti, per farlo diventare un vero uomo, diceva.  
Ed è così che era venuto su, duro come una roccia, silenzioso e scontroso, senza mai conoscere una carezza, se non quelle a pagamento delle puttane, che procurava appunto, suo fratello.  
La scuola pubblica, se ne era lavate le mani quasi subito, bollandolo come un ragazzo difficile, un bullo da allontanare per il bene comune.  
In realtà quello fu quasi un sollievo per lui.  
Detestava le costrizioni scolastiche fatte di interminabili ore, seduto in un banco, dei 'sissignore' ripetuti, come idioti, dagli altri alunni, rinchiusi in quella squallida aula che gli faceva venire la claustrofobia.  
Aveva bisogno di spazi aperti e aria pulita, per sfuggire in qualche modo al marciume di quella sua giovane vita, già segnata.  
Poi a 16 anni accade qualcosa, che avrebbe cambiato per sempre il suo destino.  
Spintosi nella foresta, per sfuggire ad uno degli attacchi di crudeltà del caro Merle, non era riuscito più a tornare, sorpreso da una tempesta di pioggia, come mai se ne erano viste, in quella zona.  
Ovviamente a nessuno della sua sgangherata famiglia era passato per la testa di cercarlo, in fondo non era la prima volta che si allontanava da casa senza lasciar detto nulla. Così, nel tentativo di trovare un riparo, per sfuggire al temporale, era scivolato in un dirupo, rimanendo incastrato con una gamba sotto ad un albero spezzato in due da un fulmine.  
Fu lì che lo trovò John, ancora intrappolato, svenuto e mezzo morto, quasi assiderato.  
Al suo risveglio, in un caldo rifugio, il guardiacaccia gli aveva raccontato di essere stato guidato da un lupo, che gli aveva mostrato la strada da seguire.  
Era sicuro infatti, si trattasse dello spirito di qualche suo antenato pellerossa, servitosi di quell' animale totem, secondo i dettami della loro cultura, per salvargli la vita.  
Da quel giorno Daryl divenne 'Lupo Solitario' per la comunità Cherokee e' Volpe che Corre' gli avrebbe fatto da maestro.  
Così il più giovane dei Dixon, in cinque anni, imparò tutto quello che c'era da sapere su animali, piante,caccia, stagioni, stelle, tradizioni, usi e costumi del popolo rosso, guadagnandosi anche da vivere come vice guardacaccia.  
E quello fu il secondo miracolo della sua vita, poiché se non fosse stato per il vecchio John ed i suoi insegnamenti, sarebbe finito sicuramente in un riformatorio o peggio ancora al cimitero, per colpa della cattiva influenza di Merle.  
Quando sua madre si trasferì ad Atlanta, fu costretto a seguirla, nonostante fosse cresciuto in modo apparentemente selvaggio che nulla poteva avere a che fare con la vita di una grande città.  
Ma purtroppo non ebbe scelta.  
La riserva indiana era stata chiusa, sei mesi prima, per il taglio dei fondi dovuti alla crisi economica delle banche americane che ne sovvenzionavano il mantenimento.  
Il vecchio John era volato al cospetto dei suoi antenati, ucciso dal cancro, e Daryl ne aveva sofferto in modo indicibile poiché, in quegli anni, 'Volpe che Corre', era stato per lui, quanto di più vicino ad un padre avesse mai avuto.  
Prima di morire, gli aveva donato la sua preziosissima balestra, costruita dal suo trisavolo, capotribù pellerossa, con il legno donatogli da una quercia guardiana: alberi millenari che la tradizione indiana, crede siano i depositari degli spiriti della foresta.  
Ed è proprio grazie a quel regalo che aveva avuto salva,ancora una volta, la vita, in questa apocalisse abbattutasi sul genere umano.  
Infatti, nonostante negli anni successivi si fosse dovuto adattare alla vita di città, non aveva mai dimenticato gli insegnamenti del suo maestro e, quando poteva, scappava nei numerosi boschi sparsi ai confini cittadini, per tornare ad essere semplicemente 'Lupo Solitario'.  
Se ci pensava, ogni cosa fino ad allora aveva avuto un senso.  
La pessima educazione familiare lo aveva reso forte, i saggi insegnamenti del suo mentore, gli avevano garantito la sopravvivenza, evitandogli di morire di fame e sete o di divenire egli stesso cibo per gli erranti. (1)

Ma adesso non riusciva a darsi pace, dopo la visione della piccola Sofia, baby zombie, venuta fuori dal granaio di Hershel, con la sua magliettina consunta e il suo viso angelico, così orrendamente rattrappito e sfigurato.  
Tratteneva Carol fra le braccia, quel giorno, sentendo su di se il suo dolore di madre, proprio lui, che era cresciuto praticamente senza averla, una madre.  
Fino ad allora, la certezza di ritrovarla e riportarla sana e salva alla fattoria, non lo aveva mai abbandonato.  
Era stato per giorni sulle sue tracce e i segni di un destino meno crudele, c'erano tutti.  
Il ritrovamento della sua bambola, i fiori Cherokee lungo la via, la visione di Merle che gli aveva salvato la vita, la pallottola di Andrea, miracolosamente finita lontana dal cervello.  
Anche quello era stato uno degli insegnamenti di John: interpretare i segni che si mostrano, come le tracce di un animale nel bosco, in modo da individuare la via giusta da seguire, per arrivare al nostro destino.  
Questo soleva ripetergli spesso il vecchio guardacaccia.  
Di impare a vedere 'i segni'  
Eppure si era perso di nuovo, lungo il tormentato cammino della sua vita.  
Nonostante tutto,aveva seguito quei segni.  
Aveva creduto in essi, e fatto una promessa a Carol.  
Ma Sofia era morta e con lei la speranza. E buona parte delle sue credenze, era andata a farsi benedire.

Un rumore sordo, proveniente dalle sue spalle, lo riportò alla realtà.  
Si nascose dietro un albero, sfilandosi la balestra dalla schiena, e tenendosi pronto a lanciare frecce a qualsiasi cosa fosse apparsa da dietro quel fottutissimo cespuglio che gli sbarrava la strada.  
Zombie.  
Di sicuro, un errante solitario allontanatosi dalla strada, forse per fame.  
Udì un rumore di passi.  
Trattenne il respiro e sentì il cuore accelerare.  
Ecco venir fuori… Un cervo!  
Espirò sorridendo.  
Finalmente un pasto vero, carne succulenta per lui ed il gruppo.  
Hershel aveva del bestiame, ma dopo aver sorpreso uno zombie in un canale d'acqua, nessuno si fidava a mangiare la carne di un animale probabilmente contaminato.  
Si sapeva ancora troppo poco di quel morbo che aveva colpito l'umanità, resuscitando i morti, e nessuno aveva voglia di rischiare.  
Ringraziò mentalmente lo spirito dell'animale e si scusò con lui per la vita che fra poco gli avrebbe tolto.  
Prese la mira e scoccò la sua freccia, ma in un nanosecondo, l'animale, come attratto da un altro rumore, scattò in avanti.  
Tuttavia non così velocemente, poiché poco dopo, finì al suolo morente.  
Quando le donne di casa lo videro rientrare trascinando l'animale morto, lo accolsero con un applauso.  
Significava carne fresca per più giorni e non solo qualche pollo spelacchiato o verdure.  
Anche alla fattoria stava iniziando a scarseggiare il cibo, ridotto solo ai frutti donati dal lavoro dei campi, a cui però non ci si poteva dedicare al meglio, in quanto si era in un numero troppo esiguo.  
Quella sera, l'odore della brace inebriava gli animi, resi più miti dallo stomaco pieno.  
Tutti conversavano piacevolmente, dimenticandosi, per un attimo, dell'inferno fuori.  
Solo Carol, ancora troppo addolorata, non vi partecipava, mentre Daryl era più silenzioso che mai.  
Aveva consumato il pasto assorto in mille interrogativi.  
Preso dall'entusiasmo per la buona caccia, lì per lì, non se n'era nemmeno accorto.  
Ma qualche ora dopo, aiutando le donne a sfasciare la carcassa dell'animale, quel particolare gli era saltato subito all' occhio.  
Il cervo era stato ucciso da una freccia dritta al cuore.

Ma quella freccia, non era la sua.

/

(1)L' infanzia di Daryl l'ho romanzata un po'


	2. TRACCE

**CAPITOLO II**

"**TRACCE"**

Si era alzato da tavola molto prima della fine della cena e senza proferire parola era tornato alla sua tenda.  
Nessuno gli aveva fatto domande sul perché di quel comportamento, era sempre stato un uomo taciturno e il gruppo si era abituato ormai ai suoi repentini cambi d'umore.  
Solo Carol sembrava avere un certo ascendente su di lui, ma, chiusa com'era adesso nel suo dolore, nessuno osò disturbarla.  
In fondo Daryl sapeva cavarsela perfettamente da solo.  
L'uomo aveva deciso di avventurarsi nel bosco di nuovo, nonostante sapesse quanto fosse pericoloso farlo al buio.  
Eppure il suo sesto senso lo guidava a sfidare la notte, in cerca della verità: chi aveva scoccato quella freccia? Nemico o amico? E perché si nascondeva?  
Un altro cacciatore nel loro gruppo non poteva che essere d'aiuto.  
Si fece strada seguendo la tenue luce della torcia e, grazie alle indicazioni che aveva egli stesso inciso sui tronchi per tracciare il sentiero, si portò in men che non si dica nello stesso luogo del pomeriggio.  
La prima cosa che fece fu quella di trovare delle tracce.  
Scelta che si rivelò azzeccata. Infatti nel terreno, orme di scarponi di una misura non troppo grande, si congiungevano per poi allontanarsi.  
Dalla loro profondità era risalito ad una sua personale ricostruzione della scena: qualcuno doveva essere saltato giù da un albero, per cercare la sua preda, ma poi resosi conto di averla persa, aveva proseguito, allontanandosi di lì.  
Concentrato com'era, nella sua opera di segugio, non si rese, sfortunatamente conto di uno zombie femmina alle sue spalle.  
Solo all'ultimo momento, quando due fredde e scheletriche mani lo afferrarono, si voltò di scatto, colpendola con un pugno per allontanarla.  
Nella foga il portafrecce si era staccato, finendo per ruzzolare giù da una lieve pendenza del terreno.  
Armato della sola balestra le fracassò la testa, e pezzi di materia cerebrale gli schizzarono sul volto.  
Si ripulì alla meglio, poi raccolse la pila ai piedi dell'albero, ma un'amara sorpresa l'attendeva.  
Non era solo, dall'oscurità sbucarono altri erranti, attratti dal rumore e dall'odore di carne viva.  
Provò a contarli, dovevano essere cinque o sei.  
Possedeva un coltello, ma il corpo a corpo uno contro sei non era consigliabile.  
Avrebbe potuto scappare, sfruttando la sua velocità e la conoscenza di quei luoghi, in modo da tornare alla sua tenda, prendere la pistola che adesso si pentiva di non aver portato con se, e mandare al creatore quei stramaledetti non-morti.  
Temeva tuttavia che ce ne fossero altri e farli avvicinare troppo alla fattoria non era consigliabile.  
Presi singolarmente o a piccoli gruppi non erano tanto pericolosi per gente esperta come lui, Rick o Shane. Ma un'intera mandria avrebbe spazzato via questo posto, portando morte e distruzione.  
Non poteva rischiare, quello era un suo affare personale.  
Decise che avrebbe seguito la breve discesa del terreno, provato a recuperare le frecce e messo fine a quello scempio della natura il prima possibile.  
Si mosse velocemente verso sinistra ed attuò il suo piano.  
Venne giù per il breve dislivello, ma si rese conto subito che l'impresa risultava più difficile di quanto avesse immaginato.  
Nel ruzzolare giù le frecce si erano sparpagliate, riuscì a recuperarne una o due giusto per caricare la balestra.  
Si voltò aspettando l'arrivo degli erranti.  
Trapassò il cranio ad uno quasi subito, attese l'arrivo di un altro e poi, quando gli fu un po' più vicino, scoccò la seconda freccia, che andò perfettamente a segno.  
Corse a recuperarla, avrebbe fatto avvicinare uno alla volta gli altri mostri per poi fracassargli il cervello, usando la freccia come un punteruolo da far entrare nella testa, attraverso la cavità orbitale. Oppure, se qualcosa andava storto, passare a quel benedetto coltello.  
Bastava essere solo quanto più veloce possibile nello spostarsi, non farsi accerchiare, ed il gioco era fatto.  
Scricchiolii sul terreno lo avvisarono dell'arrivo di un altro azzannatore.

_-" Non ancora Daryl"- _ripetè a se stesso_ -" aspetta... aspetta ancora... ora!"-_

Partì all'attacco, ma purtroppo quella sembrava essere proprio la sua serata sfortunata.  
Un attimo prima di avventarsi sullo zombie, la sua torcia si esaurì, lasciandolo al buio e completamente in balìa di quell'essere.

_-"Cazzo"- _

Imprecò cercando di respingere l'attacco poi si voltò, provò a far abituare la vista all'oscurità, maledicendo quella sua stupida ed avventata decisione.  
Ma non gli riuscì di rimproverarsi più di tanto, lo zombie, da terra, gli aveva addentato lo scarpone e solo la gomma, tanto dura e spessa, lo aveva salvato da una morte sicura.  
Si liberò scalciando, ma una radice lo fece inciampare a tradimento e cascare battendo la testa all'indietro, contro il tronco di un albero.  
Mezzo intontito, provò a tenere lontano le fauci già aperte del mostro, che proprio non si arrendeva nel voler fare di lui, la sua cena di quella sera.  
Pensò di essere spacciato, rumori sinistri gli indicarono l'arrivo degli altri erranti, pronti a condividere quel pasto saporito.  
Come poteva contrastare un nemico che nemmeno vedeva, così solo, disarmato e, dal liquido che sentiva venir giù per il collo, ferito?

_-"E' finita"-_ disse a se stesso prima di intravedere un'ombra calarsi giù da un albero e poi con una mossa fulminea infilzare l'errante, giù per la testa.

Almeno questo era quello che immaginava fosse successo, dagli schizzi di sangue arrivati sul suo volto e da quel corpo divenuto tutto ad un tratto, molliccio.  
La puzza di quella carcassa in semi-putrefazione che, grazie a Dio, aveva smesso di muoversi, gli procurò qualche conato di vomito, prima di gettarla via con forza.  
Poi alzò gli occhi, giusto in tempo, per vedere una lucina rossa mirare in determinati punti tutto intorno.  
Il rumore soffocato di un silenziatore e quello subito dopo di corpi caduti sull'erba, gli indicarono che l'ombra nera davanti a lui era armata di un fucile molto sofisticato, grazie al quale il pericolo era cessato.  
La scura figura si voltò, l'uomo notò quanto fosse meno alta di come sembrasse inizialmente. Tuttavia, pensò, doveva essere armata fino ai denti e quindi risultava pericoloso reagire.  
Fu investito dalla luce accecante di una pila che lo costrinse a voltarsi.  
Lo sconosciuto gli girò intorno esaminandolo, forse per valutare se fosse stato morso.  
Dopo un attimo di assoluto silenzio, abbassò l' arma.

_-"Brutta serata eh?"-_

Il tono squillante della voce indicò a Daryl di trovarsi, senza ombra di dubbio, in presenza di una donna.

_-"Chi sei?"- _ azzardò  
_-"Tralascerei per il momento le presentazioni"-_ disse indietreggiando e studiando la situazione, poi aggiunse _-"Hai intenzione di fermarti qui per tutta la notte?"-_

L'uomo scosse la testa in segno di diniego

_-"Bene, allora muovi il culo!"-_

Camminava velocemente davanti a lui facendo strada.  
Daryl si toccò la ferita, non era niente di grave, ma aveva un forte mal di testa.  
La donna nel frattempo prese dalla sua sacca un razzo segnaletico e lo sparò in aria

_-"Ma che fai?"-  
__-"Secondo te?"-  
__-"Li attirerai così..."-  
__-"Primo, dalla mia esperienza ho notato che gli erranti si bloccano all'istante guardando il cielo per qualche minuto, un po' come in vita si fermavano ad ammirare probabilmente i fuochi d'artificio. È una loro reazione istintiva, molto utile quando si è messi male, perché ti dà qualche probabilità di fuga; secondo, faccio luce per capire meglio dove siamo finiti; terzo, segnalo la mia presenza ad un'eventuale squadra militare di soccorso. Ora se l'interrogatorio è finito, possiamo pure procedere, inizio ad essere stanca"-  
__-"Per di qua allora..."-  
__-"Cosa c'è di là?"-  
__-"Il mio gruppo… Ci nascondiamo in una fattoria, è un luogo piuttosto sicuro, continuare a girare per questi boschi di notte è pericoloso"-_

Si pentì subito dopo averlo detto, scorgendo nella penombra, l'espressione derisoria sulle labbra della donna.  
In fondo il primo coglione ad avventurarsi col buio, era stato proprio lui!

_-"Andiamo"-_ tagliò corto, afferrandole un braccio

Lei lo spintonò, per liberarsi

_-"La prossima volta che mi tocchi troverai la tua mano a far compagnia ai tuoi piedi... sono stata chiara?"-  
__-"Assolutamente..."-_


	3. DESTINO

**III**

**DESTINO**

Dale non riusciva a dormire.  
Anche stasera, dall'alto del suo camper, scrutava i confini della fattoria facendo buona guardia.  
In realtà la situazione con Andrea si era fatta sempre più insostenibile da quando sua sorella era morta; temeva che adesso la donna si fosse presa una bella cotta per Shane e questo lo preoccupava tanto da togliergli il sonno. Non che potesse permettersi di essere geloso, sapeva, data la differenza di età, di non avere chance con lei, tuttavia, se si fosse trattato di un altro, si sarebbe fatto da parte felicemente, ma l'ex poliziotto era un uomo pericoloso e tremendi sospetti ricadevano sulla sua testa.  
Improvvisamente il cielo fu rischiarato da una luce intensa proveniente da Nord, il vecchio richiamò l'attenzione, urlando.  
Rick, Shane e T-Dog lasciarono le loro tende, armi in pugno. Glenn accorse dalla casa in compagnia di Maggie

_-"Voi due restate qui e proteggete le donne, gli altri con me!"-_

Nel frattempo, Daryl e la sua strana compagna di sventura, avevano appena messo piede nella proprietà di Hershel

_-"Dammi quella torcia..."-  
__-"Perché?"-  
__-" Tu dammela e basta!"-_

L'uomo se ne appropriò ed iniziò a fare segnali

_-"L'ultima volta che sono ritornato stanco e claudicante alla fattoria, mi sono beccato una bella pallottola, preferisco non rivivere quella spiacevole circostanza, anche perché adesso, la mira di Andrea è migliorata di molto"-  
__-"Devi essere molto amato in questo gruppo"- _rispose lei, acidamente.

Da lontano, Rick aveva fortunatamente letto il messaggio morse e prontamente risposto.

_-" Fermi tutti è Daryl"-  
__-"Già"-_ aggiunse Shane _-"e sembra non essere solo!"-_

Li avevano fatti accomodare in casa e rifocillati.  
Tutti gli occhi erano naturalmente puntati sulla misteriosa donna vestita con una divisa dell'esercito ed armata di tutto punto

_-"Capitano Jessica Jones"-_

Rick ruppe il silenzio per primo, leggendo il nome cucito sulla giacca della mimetica

_-"Jessie andrà più che bene... sceriffo"-_ sottolineò lei, osservando a sua volta la divisa dell'uomo  
_-"Rick Grimes, piacere di conoscerti-"  
__-"Sei tu il capo qui?"-  
__-"Si"-_

La donna notò il disappunto sul volto di Shane, mentre l'uomo via via presentava tutti gli altri.

_-"...e Daryl ormai lo conosci..."- _concluse  
_-"Ah si, io e Robin Hood ci siamo già presentati."-_

Quell'affermazione era vera in parte: lei gli aveva salvato la vita e lui, vedendola adesso, capiva anche come mai maneggiasse tanto bene le armi e fosse sopravvissuta, combattendo da sola, in mezzo all'inferno.  
Ma per il resto del tempo, avevano camminato insieme, silenziosamente

_-"Di dove sei, Jessie?"-_ chiese Lory  
_-"New York, ma ero di stanza alla base di Fort Benning qui in Georgia prima che il governo ci ordinasse di far fronte all'epidemia"-  
__-"Epidemia?"-_ intervenne Hershel.

Quel termine rafforzava ciò in cui egli stesso credeva

_-"E cos'altro potrebbe essere, se non una guerra batteriologica lanciata da Dio solo sa, quale altra nazione per distruggerci? Non crederete mica all'apocalisse o cazzate del genere... ops scusate..."- _aggiunse, notando la presenza di Carl  
_-"Poi cosa è accaduto?"-  
__-"Io e la mia squadra avevamo avuto l'ordine di preparare un punto di raccolta per i profughi sani e diffonderne le coordinate via radio. Bisognava salvare la popolazione e offrire loro un rifugio sicuro. Ma la situazione c'è sfuggita di mano e la base è stata assaltata da una marea di disperati in fuga. Nel caos totale che ne seguì, ovviamente gli infetti dilagarono, finché, chiunque poté, armato in qualche modo, scappò. Con i miei uomini, ci dirigemmo ad Atlanta, ma anche quella città era preda dell'anarchia totale. I vivi ci attaccavano per rubarci armi e mezzi, i morti per mangiarci. Sono_ _riuscita a venirne fuori, ma ho perso i contatti con loro da diversi mesi ormai. Segnalo ogni tanto la mia posizione coi razzi, sono certa che mi stanno cercando"-  
__-"Noi veniamo da Atlanta, sono sicuramente tutti morti"- _s'intromise Carol con tono severo  
_-"Beh, senza offesa, se siete sopravvissuti voi... Una dozzina di soldati perfettamente armati e addestrati, forse hanno avuto uguale fortuna"-  
__-"Lo speriamo per te"-  
__-"Andrea ti chiami, vero? Daryl mi ha raccontato quanto siete affiatati..."-_

L'uomo sussultò mentre la bionda gli lanciò un'occhiataccia

_-"Bene è tardi e sarai stanca... del resto ne riparleremo domani... Stanotte dormirai qui in casa, col permesso di Hershel"-_ aggiunse Rick prima di congedare tutti

* * *

Il sonno di Daryl era stato tormentato da strane visioni ed il suo risveglio fu altrettanto pessimo.  
Avendo udito dei passi intorno alla tenda, era saltato fuori mezzo nudo, puntando la balestra carica verso quello che poi si rivelò essere Carl.  
Ancora una volta, aveva sorpreso quel moccioso a giocare con la sua pistola. Pensò di doverne parlare assolutamente a suo padre.

_-"Non farlo mai più, avrei potuto ucciderti, un istante fa, scambiandoti per uno zombie... e posa quell'arma!"-  
__-"Uffa sono stanco di essere trattato come un bambino e mandato sempre via da tutti"-  
__-"Chi ti ha mandato via?"-  
__-"Mio padre. Dice che sono troppo piccolo per assistere mentre Shane giustizia quella donna"-  
__-"Donna? Quale donna?" - _chiese Daryl allarmato  
_-"Quella di ieri sera, il soldato!"-_

* * *

Aveva fatto appena in tempo.  
Jessie era in ginocchio, con le mani legate dietro la schiena, un visibile livido violaceo sullo zigomo destro e il labbro spaccato.  
Di sicuro quello era il marchio di fabbrica di quella bestia di Shane, pensò

_-"Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo qui?"-  
__-"Abbiamo deciso di abbatterla"-_ rispose l'ex poliziotto, quasi come se si trattasse di una bestia  
_-" e quando pensavate di dirmelo? Oppure non conto niente in questo gruppo ?"-  
__-"Daryl..."-  
__-" No Rick...Questa donna mi ha salvato la vita… È un'ottima combattente poi…"-  
__-"Daryl... è stata morsa!"-  
__-"Cosa?"-  
__-"Guarda tu stesso sull'avambraccio… Stamattina Lory era andata da lei per offrirle dei vestiti puliti e l' ha sorpresa in bagno a medicarsi...Poi ha tentato di fuggire ed è dovuto intervenire Shane"-_

Effettivamente era andata così: Lory, dopo aver visto la ferita, aveva cominciato a dar di matto. Jessy aveva capito che forse era arrivato il momento di svignarsela, ma fuori la stanza, aveva trovato Shane, accorso alle grida della moglie di Rick, e l'aveva stesa con un bel montante in pieno volto.  
Finalmente la prigioniera lo guardò.  
Nonostante stesse per morire, Daryl notò ancora tanta fierezza in quegli occhi, scuri come una notte senza luna.

_-"Non è il morso di uno zombie, è stato un cinghiale a ferirmi, qualche giorno fa"-_ gli disse rispondendo alla sua muta domanda  
_-"Basta... facciamola finita"-_ intervenne Shane, puntandogli di nuovo contro l'arma, pronto a premere il grilletto.

Con un lesto movimento, l'uomo afferrò la sua balestra, minacciando, a sua volta, il giustiziere

_-"Metti giù quell'arma"-_

Quella reazione del giovane arciere sorprese tutto il gruppo.  
Daryl sapeva il fatto suo, non si era mai fatto mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno ed era uno spirito libero, ma non aveva mai contestato tanto apertamente un ordine di Rick.

_-"Abbassate le armi… Tutti e due… Shane, tu per primo"-_

L'uomo a malincuore, obbedì.

_-" Daryl anche tu, adesso… Sai che non possiamo mettere a repentaglio la sicurezza di tutti..."-  
__-"Ma non possiamo nemmeno uccidere una donna, se dice il vero… Rick, me ne occuperò io"-  
__-"Come?"-  
__-"La terrò con me, legata nella mia tenda. Se diventa zombie la uccido, ma se fra qualche giorno guarisce, la lascerò andare"-_

Il ragionamento non faceva una piega.  
E poi Daryl era accampato molto distante dalla casa.  
Se fosse successo qualcosa, avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo di porvi rimedio.

_-"Va bene, ma sta attento..."-_

Shane grugnì contrariato.

_-"Non preoccuparti"-_

* * *

Jessie fu portata quel giorno stesso nella tenda di Daryl e ammanettata all'estremità di un rigido tubo di ferro, che in passato forse, era servito per l'irrigazione dei campi.

L'uomo tentò di medicare il labbro ancora sanguinante della donna, e il livido che diveniva più esteso.  
Lei ebbe un sussulto.

_-"Mi dispiace per questo, Shane è un gran figlio di puttana!"-  
__-"Perché lo hai fatto?"-  
__-"Cosa?"-  
__-"Esporti così per me"-  
__-"Mi voglio sdebitare, fra qualche giorno saremo pari..."-  
__-"Cosa ti fa credere che sia stata sincera, non mi conosci nemmeno..."-  
__-"Diciamo… Il mio istinto"- _le rispose, perdendosi per un attimo ancora nei suoi occhi.

Già, di nuovo quell'istinto che si faceva strada in _Lupo Solitario.  
_Aveva avvistato i segni, seguito le tracce, ed ora voleva capire fin dove l'avrebbe portato, il destino.


	4. SCELTE

**CAPITOLO IV**

"**SCELTE"**

Jessie si risvegliò tutta intorpidita.  
Aveva dormito per ben 18 ore di seguito e questo, in realtà, non deponeva molto a suo favore.  
Più volte Daryl era stato lì per afferrare la pistola, roso dal dubbio di quel suo prolungato stato di incoscienza e delle urla che di tanto in tanto lei lanciava nel sonno, ma fortunatamente, l'aveva tenuta sotto stretta sorveglianza e si era reso conto che si trattava soltanto di troppa stanchezza e stress accumulatisi

_-"Bentornata nel mondo dei vivi"-_

La donna provò a stirare le braccia, ma le manette le segnarono i polsi facendola imprecare dal dolore

_-"Per prima cosa, togliamo queste… La tua ferita è in via di guarigione"-_

Lei si rialzò, muovendo qualche passo incerto verso di lui, toccandosi ancora i polsi doloranti

_-"Grazie… Adesso non mi devi più niente!"-  
__-"Dove hai dormito in tutti questi mesi?"-  
__-"Fin quando ho potuto, in case abbandonate. Quando le città sono diventate troppo pericolose e mi sono spostata nei boschi, sugli alberi"-  
__-"Alberi?"-  
__-"Certo, ne sceglievo uno grosso, ci salivo e poi mi legavo al ramo più robusto per non cadere, quando il sonno mi assaliva"-  
__-"Mi prendi in giro?"-_

Daryl iniziò a sorridere sommessamente, erano mesi che non gli accadeva più di ridere

_-"Davvero, sono il posto più sicuro se sei da solo, gli zombie non sanno arrampicarsi"-_ rispose la donna, afferrando la tazza con il succo che lui le aveva passato_-"Cielo, ucciderei per del caffè"-  
__-"Non ne abbiamo, dovrai accontentarti… C'è una tanica d'acqua fuori, se vuoi darti una ripulita..."-  
__-"Si, ne ho proprio bisogno"-_

Era circa mezzogiorno quando fece ritorno dalla caccia, con un po' di selvaggina.  
Posò la balestra, ed iniziò a rifornirsi di frecce, recuperandole dal ventre degli animali.  
Uno scroscìo discontinuo d'acqua attirò la sua attenzione.  
Si sporse e vide la donna intenta a lavarsi i capelli.  
Indossava un pantaloncino marrone, adesso, che lasciava intravedere gambe ben tornite, con solo una canottiera piuttosto attillata, la quale mostrava le forme di un seno generoso. Spalle larghe, braccia leggermente muscolose e toniche, la vita sottile: gli occhi di Daryl la radiografarono in un minuto, prima che lei risollevasse la testa bruscamente, all'indietro.  
I capelli neri le ricadevano leggermente mossi sulle spalle, e con quel gesto, aveva spruzzato una quantità di goccioline sulla sua pelle abbronzata.  
Con lo sguardo, ne seguì una venire giù sulla maglietta, per infilarsi poi, fra l'incavo dei seni.  
Involontariamente l'uomo si morse nervosamente il labbro inferiore e sentì qualcosa in basso, muoversi nei pantaloni.  
Un attimo dopo, si sorprese di pensare a lei in un certo modo.  
Jessie era bella… Stramaledettamente bella!

* * *

Lo aveva trovato così, Carol, ancora imbambolato a guardare la donna.  
Conosceva quello sguardo, occhi che bruciano di desiderio. Come mille volte aveva tentato inutilmente di scorgere per lei

_-"Perché l'hai liberata?"-  
__-"Perché è sana"-  
__-"Lory mi ha chiesto di venirti a chiamare, Rick e Shane, non sono rientrati dal loro giro di ricognizione e, considerati i precedenti, lei è molto preoccupata"-  
__-"Che succede?"-_S'intromise il soldato  
_-"Due dei nostri, forse sono in pericolo, dovrò andare a cercarli"-  
__-"Dammi una pistola, verrò con te"-__-"Sicura? Questo non è il tuo gruppo"-_

Non rispose, raccolse il coltello e un'arma, fra quelle di Daryl, si legò i capelli e montò in sella alla moto dell'uomo, già pronto a partire

_-"Di' a Lory che gli riporteremo suo marito sano e salvo"-_

Vagarono per diverse miglia prima di scorgere i due in difficoltà.  
Si erano rifugiati in un pulmino abbandonato e cercavano di difendersi da un'ondata di zombie.

_-"Bene, Rock&Roll"-_urlò la donna, prima di lanciarsi dalla moto in corsa su tre mostri

Atterrò su di loro, poi davanti agli occhi di un Daryl sbigottito, li terminò col coltello, recidendogli la gola, per poi passare a fracassargli il cranio.  
Frattanto anche lui, aveva preso a fare cadaveri, con i suoi lanci precisi.  
Questo momentaneo diversivo, permise a Rick e Shane di scendere dal pulmino e unirsi al combattimento in strada.  
Il primo mieteva vittime, usando un palo di ferro recuperato fra le suppellettili dell'autobus, il secondo, col solo calcio della pistola, rompeva ossa e mascelle a più non posso, avvalendosi di una eccezionale forza fisica.  
Nel parapiglia generatosi, Jessie, in scivolata, sgambettò un azzannatore, già alle spalle di Rick, con le fauci aperte, piantandogli poi il pugnale in testa.  
Il capo si voltò e visto lo scampato pericolo, le sorrise.  
Il soldato si diede un gran da fare, mostrando le sue tecniche di difesa e la sua velocità e precisione nel sistemare gli erranti.  
Nonostante fosse impegnata in diversi corpo a corpo, non le era sfuggita la reticenza di Shane.  
L'uomo indirizzava volontariamente gli zombie verso Rick, costretto quindi a fare gli straordinari, per salvarsi la pelle.  
Tuttavia insieme a Daryl, continuavano a combattere imperterriti, aprendo cervelli, dalla bocca, dalle narici e dalle orecchie, portando il coltello o le frecce, in punti letali, in modo da togliere di mezzo per sempre, quegli esseri immondi.  
Quando il terreno si colorò di sangue ed un tappeto di non-morti rese l'ambiente saturo di un nauseabondo odore, l'arciere scagliò la sua ultima freccia e finalmente rese sicuro il perimetro intorno a loro.  
I quattro, ansimanti, rimandarono a dopo le chiacchiere e si diedero appuntamento alla fattoria.

_-"Sei troppo avventata Wonder Woman "-_

Daryl si rivolse alla donna, mentre risollevava la moto che li avrebbe condotti a casa

_-"Come mi hai chiamata?"-  
__-"Wonder Woman, sai quei telefilm, di tanto tempo fa, su quella donna che girava seminuda dandole di santa ragione ai cattivi?"- _specificò lui, naturalmente omettendo il motivo del perchè li guardasse...ma non ebbe tempo di terminare la frase.

Lesse una luce minacciosa nei suoi occhi, un attimo dopo Jessie afferrò il coltello, lanciandoglielo contro.  
La lama sibilò accanto al suo orecchio sinistro per andarsi a conficcare dritta nel cervello di uno di quei mostri, risollevatosi di soppiatto dal terreno, pronto ad addentarlo.  
L'uomo la fissò, deglutendo.  
Un rivolo di sudore gli ridiscese lento per la tempia, prima di voltarsi e vedere quell'essere bavoso a terra, finalmente stecchito.  
L'ex soldato, gli passò accanto, riappropriandosi del coltello, poi con nonchalance riprese a parlargli

_-"Stavi dicendo?"-  
__-"Nulla"-_rispose rassegnato  
_-"Bene, sei di nuovo in debito con me a quanto pare...vogliamo andare?"-_

* * *

Erano appena rientrati, accolti dai sorrisi degli altri.  
Rick andò personalmente a scusarsi con Jessy e a ringraziarla dell'aiuto offertogli.  
Le strinse la mano e dall'avambraccio in via di guarigione lesse la frase che vi era tatuata_ "Rangers Lead The Way" (I Rangers fanno strada)_

_-"Eri nei corpi speciali?"-  
__-"Già,75° reggimento, terzo battaglione __(1)  
__-"Resta con noi, sarebbe un piacere accoglierti in questo gruppo"-  
__-"Devo trovare i miei uomini, sono responsabile per loro..."-  
__-"Capisco, vieni nella mia tenda dopo, ti restituirò le armi"-_

Qualche ora più tardi Daryl raggiunse il resto del gruppo e dai suoi preparativi, capì che lei li stava lasciando.  
Si avvicinò al furgoncino, su cui aveva poggiato una mappa, mentre, facendo strani calcoli con la bussola, tracciava cerchi in rosso

_-"Te ne vai?"-  
__-"Sì ho già perso fin troppo tempo, qui"-  
__-"Perché non resti... ci saresti d'aiuto"-  
__-"Ho visto come vi sono d'aiuto le donne in questo gruppo"-_gli rispose indicando Lory e Carol intente a stendere il bucato  
_-"Ognuno fa quello che può, per rendersi utile... c'è anche Andrea, ha un ruolo attivo, come potresti averlo tu"-  
__-"Ah si, la biondina che è pazza di te"-  
__-"Andiamo… Faccio sul serio!"-  
__-"Daryl"-_ finalmente si voltò, guardandolo negli occhi-_ "vedi, come ho detto a Rick, sto cercando il mio gruppo. E sono certa di ritrovarli vivi"-  
__-"Come li troverai? Andrai incontro ad una morte sicura, lo sai meglio di me... da soli la fuori è un inferno. Vuoi continuare a dormire sugli alberi, nutrirti di piante e scoiattoli e girare in tondo fin quando non beccherai una mandria ed allora per te sarà la fine?"-  
__-"Grazie della veggenza grande capo Cherokee"-_

Lui si fermò un istante, fissandola, torvo in volto

_-"Ho visto i totem fuori dalla tua tenda..."-_ tentò di scusarsi lei.

Era stata sempre piuttosto sgarbata con quest'uomo che invece le dimostrava un sincero interesse

_-"Ti prego… Resta… Facciamo così...tu dai una mano a noi ed io ti aiuterò a battere la zona, alla ricerca del tuo gruppo … Puoi usare i nostri mezzi e la fattoria come campo base… Pensaci…"-_

Lei sospirò.  
Era una buona offerta.  
Ci riflettè un attimo ancora, prima di accettare.

_-"Affare fatto, ma rivoglio le mie armi ed in qualsiasi momento io cambi idea, devo essere libera di potermene andare"-  
__-"Sarà così"-  
__-"Un'ultima cosa: io non lavo, non cucino, non cucio, non faccio il bucato e non pulisco il culo a nessuno, sia ben chiaro!"-  
__-"No capitano, non preoccuparti"-_rispose Daryl con aria divertita.

Quella donna aveva proprio un caratterino impossibile.  
Era presuntuosa, arrogante ed avventata, troppo sicura di se...eppure gli piaceva, tremendamente.

_-"E va bene Robin Hood, hai vinto! Resto qui "-_

**(1) Non so' se le donne siano a tutt'oggi ammesse nei corpi speciali militari statunitensi...comunque mi sono presa questa licenza letteraria :) Jessica è una sorta di 'Soldato Jane' , credo lo abbiate capito**


	5. ATTRAZIONE

**V**

"**ATTRAZIONE"**

Il cacciatore aveva preso la mira, trattenuto il respiro, quando un colpo, partito alle sue spalle, centrò la lepre al posto suo

_-"Tre ad uno"-  
__-"Andiamo Jessie, era la mia preda quella!"-_

Daryl protestò vivamente per quell'appropriazione indebita.  
Era passato poco più di un mese da quando il capitano Jessica Jones, si era unita al gruppo e la caccia mattutina ormai rientrava stabilmente nei suoi compiti.  
I due si divertivano a gareggiare, mostrando via via i loro talenti che li vedevano vincitori e vinti, a seconda della mansione che Rick affidava loro.  
La donna era riuscita a guadagnarsi il rispetto di tutti, persino Shane, di solito molto critico, aveva dovuto ammettere la sua importanza e competenza.  
Daryl poi, faceva quasi sempre coppia fissa con lei sia che si trattasse di perlustrare i confini che di svolgere qualche missione o di procurare la cena, come adesso.  
Questo attaccamento aveva già provocato qualche pettegolezzo di troppo fra gli altri e la gelosia di Carol, che fino a quel momento sembrava l'unica a poter vantare una certa amicizia col tenebroso arciere.  
L'uomo le aveva auto-costruito una tenda, naturalmente molto vicina alla sua, perché gli piaceva chiudere gli occhi la sera, avendo come ultima visione della giornata il suo viso.  
Effettivamente Jessie, rappresentava per lui la cosa più bella che gli fosse capitata di vedere, da quando si era ritrovato in questa assurda situazione.  
Daryl comunque, si era scoperto molto più umano di quanto non fosse mai stato, proprio in mezzo ai non-umani.  
In principio c'era stata Sophia e la sua scomparsa. Voleva dimostrare, trovandola, la sua abilità di cacciatore, ma poi aveva finito di fronte alle lacrime di sua madre, per accettare la realtà che le due donne significassero molto di più di una semplice gara con se stesso.  
E da lì in poi aveva iniziato ad aprirsi al gruppo sempre di più.  
Un fagiano su di un ramo, attirò prontamente la sua attenzione. Scivolò silenzioso fra gli alberi impugnando la balestra.  
Jessy si sfilò il cappello che portava quella mattina e lo sventolò ad ampi gesti, per spaventare l'uccello.  
Stavolta però non calcolò la posizione del sole che proiettava la sua ombra davanti a sé.  
L'uomo si girò indispettito e le lanciò contro la freccia, volontariamente sbagliando la mira, in un gesto di disappunto.  
La donna fu costretta comunque ad una mirabolante capriola per scansarsi

_-"Ehi..."-  
__-"La prossima volta che cerchi di fregarmi, giuro che miro a quel grosso culo che ti ritrovi e lo centro in pieno!"-_

Lei si rialzò, gettandogli del terreno provocatoriamente e lui rispose con uno sguardo assassino.

_-"Hai l'espressione di uno che vuole fare a pugni"-  
__-"Non metto le mani addosso ad una ragazza, non sono Shane io"-_

Ma per tutta risposta, Jessy prese la rincorsa lanciandosi su di lui, a mo' di placcaggio stile football. L'uomo, preso alla sprovvista, cadde all'indietro sotto il peso della spinta.

_-"Regola numero uno... Sorprendere l'avversario!"-_

Gli disse lei atteggiandosi, mentre gli era a cavalcioni, minacciandolo scherzosamente col coltello

_-"Sei solo una ragazzaccia presuntuosa, ed ora… Togliti dalle palle!"_-

Rispose afferrandole violentemente il polso, poi con un colpo di reni, ribaltò la posizione

_-"Di solito preferisco stare io sopra"-_continuò, mentre lei si dibatteva inutilmente sotto di lui.

Ma il contatto dei loro corpi che si incontravano e scontravano in quella specie di prova di forza, accese improvviso in lui il desiderio. Diventò silenzioso tutto ad un tratto, fissandola intensamente.  
Avvicinò il suo volto, sentendola sotto di sé, docile adesso come una preda quando intuisce che tutto è perduto.  
Le loro labbra erano pericolosamente vicine e il loro respiro iniziò a farsi più accelerato

_-"Regola numero due"-_le sussurrò lui_-"evitare il corpo a corpo quando il tuo avversario pesa il doppio di te"-  
__-"Vero… Ma la regola numero tre dice… Mai fidarsi del proprio nemico, quando appare spacciato, potrebbe avere un asso nella manica"-_

Si allungò verso di lui quasi sfiorandolo con un bacio, ma poi con un movimento veloce scalciò, portando il suo ginocchio pericolosamente vicino ai gioielli di famiglia.  
Daryl istintivamente richiuse le gambe, ma era troppo tardi

_-"Se avessi assestato il colpo Robin Hood, adesso staresti saltellando piegato su te stesso dal dolore per tutto il bosco"-_e così dicendo, lo sfregò nelle parti basse, mimando il movimento di autodifesa.

Ma improvvisamente il sorriso le si spense.  
Aveva avvertito la sua erezione e questo la turbo non poco, tuttavia come era nel suo carattere, si difese contrattaccando

_-"Accidenti signor Dixon, deve essere molto che non vai con una donna"-  
__-"Sei una grandissima stronza!"-_rispose lui sollevandosi indispettito

In realtà ce l'aveva con se stesso: il suo corpo lo aveva tradito rivelando spudoratamente ciò che lui provava a tenere nascosto. Raccolse balestra e frecce e, senza più né guardarla né rivolgerle la parola, riprese la caccia.

_-"Andiamo, hai intenzione di tenermi il muso per tutto il giorno adesso?"-  
__-"Stai zitta!"-_

Era davvero arrabbiata con lei.  
Si era sentito punto sul vivo, dalla sua ultima battuta.  
Se avesse voluto dare sfogo semplicemente ai suoi istinti, ne avrebbe presa una a caso dal gruppo… Ma lui non voleva una donna qualsiasi, voleva lei!  
Questa certezza, a dire il vero, lo spiazzò abbastanza adesso.  
Entrambi sentirono improvviso il richiamo di Andrea.  
Accorsero, lasciandosi alle spalle i loro dissensi.  
Jessy, da quando era entrata a far parte del gruppo, aveva legato unicamente con l'ex-avvocato, forse perché fra tutte le componenti femminili, era quella caratterialmente più simile a lei.  
Spesso infatti, si esercitavano insieme e il capitano le dava consigli per migliorare la mira oppure su come gestire le situazioni di emergenza.  
Dal canto suo Andrea ne era molto affascinata e, nonostante il soldato fosse più giovane, aveva trovato una sorta di maestra da seguire. Da qui a passare all'amicizia, il passo era stato breve.  
La bionda perciò, si univa piacevolmente ai due, anche durante la caccia o i giri di perlustrazione.

_-"Che succede"-_Le chiese vedendola  
_-"Zombie"-_ indicò in lontananza

Jessy prese la mira

_-"Ferma, sono innocui, non sprecare pallottole"-_intervenne Daryl finendoli poco dopo  
_-"Non vi sembra strano?"-  
__-"Cosa?"-  
__-"Negli ultimi giorni, ci imbattiamo negli erranti sempre più frequentemente, voglio dire siamo noi ad essere i più fortunati o cosa? Eppure non siamo i soli a perlustrare la zona… Andrea qualcun altro del gruppo ne ha visti?"-  
__-"No, di solito è Shane quello di guardia da queste parti"-  
__-"Beh allora stiamo freschi che ne parli "-_s'intromise l'uomo  
_-"Perché? Capisco la loro lotta per la leadership ma questo è un pericolo che riguarda tutti"-_

Andrea e Daryl si scambiarono uno sguardo di intensa

_-"Su diglielo"-_le intimò l'uomo_-"ormai fa parte del gruppo"-_

Così la donna le raccontò delle divergenze fra i due e soprattutto del fatto che Lori avesse avuto una relazione con il miglior amico di suo marito, prima di saperlo ancora vivo

_-"...E adesso è incinta e... Trai le tue conclusioni"-  
__-"Un bel casino,_comunque...-" aggiunse Jessy _-"Ci vuole del coraggio a mettere al mondo un figlio, in mezzo a questo inferno!"-  
__-"Basta con i pettegolezzi, rientriamo"-_aggiunse l'arciere spazientito e così i tre se ne tornarono all'accampamento.

* * *

Il resto della giornata era passata piuttosto tranquillamente e la serata si presentava un po' più fresca, ma questo non scoraggiò Jessica dal tenersi sveglia accanto al fuoco, studiando una mappa. Aveva un pensiero fisso che proprio non l'abbandonava e decise di parlarne a Daryl. Ma l'uomo non era nella sua tenda.  
Incuriosita girò intorno, per trovarlo poco più in là

_-"Daryl...ops..scusa... "_-e si girò di scatto imbarazzata, scappando via

L'uomo era impegnato in un bisogno fisiologico

_-"Che rompiballe!"-_urlò tirando su la cerniera

Poi si portò verso la sua tenda, con aria minacciosa.

Quella donna stava davvero esagerando.

_-"Aspetta, lo so che sei arrabbiato ma è importante, fammi parlare"-  
__-"Che diavolo è successo, stai davvero superando il limite"-  
__-"Guarda qui"-_e gli mostrò la sua mappa  
_-"Cosa dovrei vedere ?"-_

Lei gli indico dei punti precisi che aveva segnato con delle croci

_-"Questi sono i posti dove negli ultimi tempi abbiamo intercettato gli zombie… Non ti sembra strano?"-  
__-"A cosa ti riferisci?"-  
__-"E' l'aria di guardia sorvegliata da Shane, lui non ha mai_ segnalato nulla_, come ha detto Andrea, ma se unisco i punti..._"-continuò tracciando una linea con una matita_-"...praticamente formano un semicerchio"-  
__-"Dove vuoi arrivare?"-  
__-"Sembra assurdo lo so ma è quasi come… Come se ci stessero accerchiando!"-  
__-"Ma loro non hanno una coscienza, rispondono solo all'istinto"-  
__-"Vero… Ed infatti cibarsi è uno dei nostri istinti primordiali… Rifletti, se ormai le città sono vuote, vuol dire che…"-  
__-"...Che il cibo scarseggia !"-_concluse Daryl  
_-"Esatto, e come tutti gli animali…"-  
__-"Se non trovano cibo... migrano..."_-ancora una volta, finì la sua frase  
_-"Per il momento ne sono pochi, ma chi ci dice che anche le mandrie più grosse non agiscono allo stesso modo?"-  
__-"Temi possano attaccarci?"-  
__-"I capi di bestiame di Hershel, sparsi per la fattoria, sono un invito a cena e i confini sono appena delineati da paletti di legno… Bisognerebbe innalzare delle barriere, trovare del filo spinato. Qualcosa che li fermi… Così non siamo sicuro… Dovresti parlarne con Rick..."-_

L'uomo fece un cenno di assenso, le argomentazioni di Jessica erano del tutto sensate

_-"E dovresti aprirgli gli occhi anche su Shane"-  
__-"L'ultima volta che ho provato a farlo, tempo fa, mi ha puntato una pistola alla testa"-  
__-"Ma da allora, mi hai detto, che molte cose sono cambiate fra voi"-  
__-"Sì, ma i loro rapporti personali non mi riguardano...è tardi, vado a dormire e dovresti andarci anche tu"-  
__-"No io… Non ho sonno"-  
__-"Provaci, bisogna recuperare le forze"-  
__-"Faccio brutti sogni"-_gli confessò mestamente

Daryl lo aveva intuito, la sentiva agitarsi spesso durante la notte

_-"Fa' come vuoi, io sono stanco morto"-_

La lasciò lì e lei ci rimase un po' male.  
Per un attimo le balenò l'idea di chiedergli se potesse dormire con lui, ma poi si diede della sciocca. Sarebbe risultata debole ed infantile ai suoi occhi ed era certa che dopo non l'avrebbe più considerata.  
Ma chissà poi perché, stava diventando così importante per lei, cosa pensasse quell'uomo.  
Scocciata, si portò alla sua tenda e si mise nel sacco a pelo.  
Aveva stranamente freddo quella notte e iniziò a chiedersi come sarebbe stato lasciarsi riscaldare da lui.

_-"Ancora sveglia?"-_

Sobbalzò.  
Daryl dopo un po' l'aveva raggiunta, tenendo in mano una reticella racchiusa in un cerchio da cui penzolavano tante piume

_-"Questo è per te! È un acchiappasogni indiano, la reticella serve per intrappolare gli incubi, mentre le piume tengono lontani gli spiriti cattivi. Così farai solo bei sogni!"-_

Lei lo guardò affascinata, ma l'uomo scambiò il suo silenzio per una sorta di muta presa in giro. Così girò i tacchi, pronto a ritirarsi.

_-"Aspetta… Appendilo qui"_-e gli indicò un punto preciso, proprio accanto alla sua tenda  
_-"Bene, buona notte"-  
__-"Daryl...-_pronunciò il suo nome prendendogli la mano_-"Grazie"-_

Lui le sorrise e ricambiò la stretta, accarezzandole il polso

_-"Ora dormi"-_

Jessy lo guardò allontanarsi.  
Si mise giù serena.  
Quella notte avrebbe fatto solo bei sogni… poiché, ne era certa, avrebbe sognato lui…


	6. PERICOLI

**CAPITOLO VI**

"**Pericoli"**

La loro auto era circondata.  
Le quattro ruote a terra rendevano difficile la fuga, mentre Rick cercava di trovare una soluzione immediata.  
Daryl e Jessie, osservavano i loro compagni in evidente difficoltà, senza però poter far nulla.  
Erano intrappolati a loro volta in una monovolume dal serbatoio ormai a secco.  
Convinti da Lori, avevano seguito il capogruppo alla ricerca di Hershel, che quel giorno si era spinto giù in città per ubriacarsi.  
Il vecchio medico non era più lo stesso dopo i fatti del granaio, e nell'aver appreso della relazione fra sua figlia Maggie e Glenn.  
Ma Rick e i suoi compagni, più che con i morti avevano dovuto fare i conti coi vivi.  
Una banda di teppisti, alla ricerca di armi e cibo, aveva provato ad attaccarli, e solo grazie all'intervento repentino dei due ragazzi, avevano avuto la meglio ed erano riusciti a portarsi verso le auto, salvo poi scoprire, che quei bastardi le avevano sabotate bucando le ruote ad una e spaccando il serbatoio della benzina all'altra.  
Quindi quella era diventata la fuga più breve di tutta la loro storia.  
E adesso si trovavano con pochissime munizioni, al centro di una strada trafficatissima di Erranti.  
Daryl guardò la sua compagna, che mosse il capo in un cenno di assenso, rispondendo così alla sua muta domanda

_-"Fallo!"-  
__-"Ne sei sicura?"-  
__-"Noi siamo senza benzina e non possiamo muoverci di qui, loro invece, potrebbero comunque mettersi in salvo"-_

L'uomo allora iniziò a pigiare forte sul clacson, mentre la donna, tiratasi fuori dal tettuccio apribile, richiamò l'attenzione dei mostri.  
Il piano era quello di fare da esca, in modo da liberare quanto più possibile la strada, per dare modo all'altra auto di fuggire.

_-"Andate presto… Scappate!"-_Urlò Jessie, quando ormai una cinquantina di zombie avevano accerchiato la loro auto.

Glenn mise in moto e, approfittando del diversivo, l'auto sfrecciò via verso la salvezza ma passandogli a fianco, la donna riuscì a leggere il labiale di Rick

_-"Torneremo a riprendervi, resistete"-_

Quando gli Erranti iniziarono a pressare spaventosamente l'auto, anche Daryl si portò sul tetto della stessa.  
Ad una prima occhiata la situazione apparve subito disperata.  
Delle due pistole che aveva Jessie, solo una era carica, mentre il suo compagno si trovava in debito di frecce.  
Dritto, davanti ai loro occhi, una villetta circondata da una bassa siepe sembrò essere l'unica via di salvezza.

_-"Hai detto che questi funzionano vero?"_-Chiese l'uomo toccando un razzo segnaletico legato alla cintura della donna.  
_-"Cos'hai in mente?"-  
__-"Distrarli, saltare giù dall'auto e correre verso quella casa quanto più velocemente possibile. Lì saremo al riparo, potremo rifugiarci in qualche stanza"-  
__-"Ok, non abbiamo altra scelta. Al mio tre ...Uno… Due…"_-

Accese il razzo, la luce nel cielo ed il forte fischio, attirarono l'attenzione dei non-morti

_-" ...E tre!"-_ urlò Jessie

I due, con un gran balzo, finirono sull'asfalto, si alzarono velocemente e iniziarono a correre a perdifiato evitando gli altri zombi lungo la strada.  
Attraversarono la siepe e si lanciarono attraverso la vetrata di quello che, scoprirono poi, essere un soggiorno.  
L'effetto del razzo era terminato poco prima e già altre di quelle creature, attratte dalla loro presenza, si stavano spingendo verso la casa.  
Salirono velocemente perciò, le scale che davano ad un piano superiore ed iniziarono ad esplorare le stanze alla ricerca di una sicura.  
Entrarono in una cameretta piena di giocattoli, cosa che indicò loro la presenza in passato di bimbi piccoli.  
Jessie si guardò tutt'intorno, finché uno dei pupazzi attirò la sua attenzione. L'afferrò addolorata e nella sua testa alcuni ricordi la riportarono indietro nel tempo, dove l'immagine di una stanza tutta colorata e dipinta, la distrasse abbastanza, tanto da non rendersi conto dell'arrivo di due zombie.  
Daryl intervenne, bloccandoli appena in tempo, usando una mazza da baseball recuperata all'ingresso per fracassargli la testa.  
Nel frattempo però un baby zombie, solo l'ombra di un bimbo di 6-7 anni che sembrava volesse per forza assaggiare la carne di Jessy, era uscito dall'armadio a muro

_-"Spara"-_

La donna prese la mira ma l'uomo lesse l'indecisione nel tremolio della sua mano.

_-"Andiamo su… Spara ora…- _Le intimò, mentre ancora i due corpi degli erranti adulti si muovevano sotto i colpi della sua mazza  
_-"Jessie cosa stai aspettando..."_-le urlò ancora

Infine Daryl, notando che ormai il piccolo risultava a portata di morso, con una mossa repentina, calò il suo bastone sulla testolina di quell'essere appena in tempo, finendolo in un colpo solo.  
Poi tornò ad occuparsi dei due per terra, infine, quando i rumori provenienti dal corridoio gli indicarono fosse impraticabile, afferrò la donna e attraverso la finestra, arrivarono sul tetto.  
Camminando faticosamente fra le tegole scivolose, raggiunsero una piccola vetrata posta nel punto più alto della casa, che nei calcoli dell'uomo, doveva essere la soffitta.  
Ci guardò attraverso, sembrava sgombra da pericoli.  
Ruppe il vetro in basso e l'aprì, così si rifugiarono al suo interno. Daryl scorse nella penombra, la botola aperta che dava sul corridoio e riuscì a tirarla su appena in tempo.  
Ora erano davvero al sicuro.  
Dopo una rapida occhiata, vide in un angolo un materasso e delle coperte, mentre una piccola tanica ripiena a metà d'acqua e qualche scatoletta di cibo ancora chiusa, gli diedero l'impressione che probabilmente qualcuno aveva provato a sopravvivere lassù, prima che qualcosa lo inducesse ad uscire.  
Assaggiò l'acqua, sembrava ancora potabile, poi si rivolse all'amica seduta a terra, accanto alla finestra, con ancora il pupazzo stretto tra le mani

_-"Stai bene?"-_Le chiese avvicinandosi

Finalmente lei lo guardò, rispondendo di si

_-"Qui siamo al sicuro. Rick tornerà a prenderci"-_

Ne era davvero convinto.  
Tra loro si era instaurato da tempo un rapporto di reciproco rispetto e muta amicizia. Daryl scorgeva in lui, rispetto a Shane, non solo l'istinto di sopravvivenza ma anche tutta quella serie di sentimenti che ci distinguono dalle bestie. Si fidava e per questo, lo aveva scelto come capo, seguendo quasi sempre, le sue decisioni.

_-"Perché non hai sparato prima, di sotto"_-poi togliendole il giocattolo dalle mani le porse dell'acqua e aggiunse_-"lo sai non sono più esseri umani"-  
__-"Quando alla mia base arrivò l'ordine di prepararsi a ricevere la popolazione, sistemammo le cose al meglio. Facemmo davvero un ottimo lavoro per cercare di rendere quel posto vivibile. Accogliemmo i primi profughi e ci demmo un gran da fare. L'America non poteva, di certo, finire così. Eravamo sicuri di sconfiggere quell'oscuro nemico, gettando le fondamenta di una nuova società. Per un po' le cose andarono bene. La base si popolò e addirittura costruimmo una scuola per i bambini del campo. Io stessa fui impegnata nel progetto. Ripulimmo degli edifici meglio esposti al sole, li ridipingemmo con disegni e colori e riadattammo scrivanie e sedie, per farne banchi di studio. Il risultato finale fu ottimo e ci gratificò molto sentire le grida di gioia e le risa di bimbi scorazzanti. Quella era la speranza che avanzava. Poi il sogno si infranse. La situazione peggiorò e quando bande di disperati riuscirono a rompere le difese, fummo invasi. Come già ti dissi, insieme ai vivi entrarono anche i morti. Nella battaglia che ne seguì, dove il genere umano diede il peggio di sé, io e i miei uomini ci stringemmo disperatamente intorno a quel sogno che avevamo costruito. Diedi l'ordine di salvare i bambini e mi_ _recai alla scuola per tirarli fuori da quell'inferno. Ma quando arrivammo era già troppo tardi e l'immagine di quell'orrore popola ancora il mio sonno. Nell'aula adibita a nido, due delle maestre, ormai trasformatesi, si stavano cibando dei corpi di neonati inermi nelle loro cullette. Vomitai all'istante, come mai mi era accaduto. Sentivo le grida disperate dei bimbi più piccoli, incapaci certamente di difendersi da quei mostri di 10-11 anni. Con il caporale Aniston e Jimmy, il mio attendente, provai a salvare il salvabile. Ma fu inutile. Il primo, colto dalla paura, cominciò a sparare all'impazzata mentre orde di bimbi zombie si avventarono sulle sue gambe mordendolo. Uno dei proiettili centrò alla testa Jimmy, che morì sul colpo, ed io… Io…"-_

Jessie si fermò un attimo a bere, poi tutta tremante, riprese il racconto

_-"...Io riuscii a rifugiarmi sotto una scrivania ed evitare la scarica impazzita di quei proiettili. Quando tutto fu finito mi risollevai. Il corpo del mio attendente, veniva sbranato dai piccoli mostri. Potevo distinguerne le costole e le viscere sbucate fuori… Poi, non sazi, puntarono a me, mentre altri ne arrivavano con i loro volti ormai deformi e gli occhi spenti… Ed io sparai… Uno per uno li centrai alla testa. Tutti quei bimbi, che tante volte avevo visto corrermi incontro quando andavo a fare visita alla scuola, con le manine aperte ed il sorriso sornione, per sfilarmi le caramelle o il cioccolato o gli orsacchiotti di peluche che portava loro dallo spaccio. Di alcuni ne conoscevo persino il nome, poiché erano figli di miei colleghi. Ed io li stavo massacrando, spegnendo così per sempre, quella speranza che io stessa avevo contribuito a tenere in piedi"-_

Jessie terminò il racconto in un pianto dirotto.  
Daryl capiva perfettamente cosa stesse provando: era la stessa dolorosa sensazione capitata a lui dopo aver visto Sofia venir fuori dal granaio e successivamente Rick spararle alla testa.

_-"Non sono diventata un soldato per infierire su donne e bambini o per mettere fine alla vita di persone inermi. Avevo giurato di proteggere i deboli, gli indifesi e la mia nazione… Ma tutto questo fottuto mondo è andato a rotoli ed io ho smesso di credere in Dio dopo aver visto quei bimbi, mangiare i loro simili."-_

Celò il volto fra le mani, per non mostrarsi debole, per nascondersi ancora in quell'armatura rappresentata dalla sua divisa. Ma c'era molto di più dietro quella cortina di ferro e Daryl lo aveva capito fin dal primo momento.  
L'abbracciò, tentando di consolarla.  
Finalmente le sue difese furono vinte e dietro alla pantomima del soldato d'acciaio, venne fuori la donna.  
Smise di piangere, dopo un po', appoggiò la testa sul petto di lui e si lasciò medicare l'animo ascoltando il ritmico incedere del suo cuore.  
Jessie in quell'istante, fra le sue braccia, si sentì nel posto più sicuro del mondo.  
Finalmente qualcuno che per una volta proteggeva lei!  
Infilò le mani sotto la camicia consunta dell'uomo e a sua volta lo strinse a se.  
Stettero così per qualche minuto, mentre le carezze di Daryl si spinsero sul suo corpo, con sempre maggior sicurezza.  
Poi i loro occhi si incontrarono in uno sguardo disperato.  
Lei era bellissima, così indifesa, in quell'istante...  
Lui non resistette e catturò le sue labbra rosse e umide.  
Jessie immobile, le dischiuse a quel primo bacio, inizialmente impacciato, ma poi, via via più profondo...


	7. PASSIONE

**VII**

"**Passione"**

Il tramonto ormai prossimo, gettava ombre funeste, attraverso la finestra della soffitta.  
Un leggero venticello colpiva la pelle dei due ragazzi, facendo da combustibile al fuoco della passione,che li aveva travolti .  
Liberi rispettivamente delle loro armature di dolore, si mostravano adesso l'uno all'altra per ciò che erano: un uomo ed una donna.  
Daryl continuava a baciare Jessie appassionatamente, assaggiando famelico, il suo sapore.  
Le loro lingue si rincorrevano, provocandosi a vicenda, in continui giochi di piacere, mentre le mani dell'uomo iniziarono a percorrere il corpo della donna, obbedendo a quel desiderio che già gli stava esplodendo fra le gambe.  
Quante notti insonni aveva passato desiderandola, cercando di immaginarsi le sue forme, le sensazioni che avrebbe provato al contatto della sua pelle e ora finalmente, lei si lasciava andare in un modo quasi commovente.  
Il soldato issava bandiera bianca facendosi guidare da lui, in un turbinio di emozioni, simili ad entrambi.  
I baci di lei erano così caldi eppure tanto esigenti e gli davano un muto via libera, quel consenso tanto importante al suo orgoglio di uomo per trovare il coraggio di farla sua. E così, le mani di lui si insinuarono sotto l'attillata canottiera, afferrandone l'orlo e tirandolo verso l'alto.  
Jessie sollevò le braccia, per assecondarne il movimento e l'indumento finì sul pavimento.  
Daryl si fiondò sui suoi seni seminudi, ricoprendoli di baci, prima di sfilarle definitivamente il reggiseno per poi distenderla piano sotto di se, ammirandola.  
Lei provò a coprirsi intimidita, ma l' uomo catturò le sue mani portandole delicatamente sul suo petto, nella muta richiesta di una carezza più audace. Poi iniziò a ridiscendere su di lei, baciando ancora ogni centimetro di pelle, fino a tuffarsi sui suoi capezzoli rigidi per l' eccitazione. Si attaccò loro, come un bimbo affamato dopo il suo primo vagito, leccandoli e mordicchiandone prima l'uno e poi l'altro, suggendo quella passione che diveniva sempre più incontrollabile.  
Jessie infilò le mani fra i suoi capelli chiari, riportandolo a se, sentendosi già orfana di quei baci infuocati e lui obbedì al richiamo della sua bocca ridistendendosi su di lei, che sentì il contatto del suo ardore duro ed eretto attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni.  
Gli carezzò lieve la schiena, sfilandogli la camicia, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sui muscoli tesi del suo corpo, finchè anch'ella non prese a baciargli il petto giocherellando con la lingua, soffermandosi su determinati punti quando avvertiva un sospiro più prolungato degli altri.  
Daryl aveva raggiunto il massimo dell'eccitazione, la voleva disperatamente e facendosi ancora più audace le allentò i pantaloni infilandole una mano fra le sue cosce. E lì, nel centro della sua femminilità, la trovò bagnata dei suoi umori e quando lei gemette al tocco di quelle dita che si insinuarono dentro, lui perdette definitivamente la ragione.  
Finì di spogliarla e poi si staccò un attimo solo, ma unicamente per prenderla in braccio e appoggiarla delicatamente sul materasso nell'angolo.  
Non una parola fra loro, consci come erano, che qualunque cosa fosse stata detta avrebbe spezzato per sempre la magia di quell'istante, riconducendoli nella realtà di un inferno che non concedeva alcuna tregua, nessun nutrimento per quelle anime dilaniate dai ricordi del passato.  
Daryl infine, si sfilò i pantaloni e tornò su di lei.  
Entrambi si muovevano lenti, nella ricerca di un ritmo comune.  
Jessie accondiscendeva ad ogni suo volere, sentendolo sussultare e rabbrividire, mentre lui si aggrappò di nuovo a quei seni materni, accarezzandole le natiche.  
Le loro gambe si intrecciarono, la loro pelle bruciava ormai di un desiderio che nessuno dei due riusciva più a tenere a freno.  
L'uomo iniziò ad entrare in lei, prima delicatamente, poi sempre con più urgenza. La sua corsa era accompagnata da gemiti di piacere che rimbombavano strozzati in quella soffitta che li vedeva finalmente amanti.  
E infine, lui esplose il suo piacere poco dopo, dentro di lei, con la forza e l'irruenza del suo vigore giovanile e per la prima volta sentì non solo il suo corpo, ma anche il suo cuore appagato e rimase così per un tempo indefinito, abbandonato dentro il suo ventre, mentre provava a leggerle nell'anima attraverso quei suoi tizzoni ardenti, solitamente tanto sfuggenti.  
Voleva essere certo che anche per lei fosse stato bello, che avesse provato un piacere pari al suo, che per un momento l'avesse resa felice così come si sentiva felice lui.  
Un'antica leggenda pellerossa, vuole che i lupi scelgano una sola volta la loro compagna e, cosa più unica che rara in natura, rimangano insieme per tutta la vita.  
_Lupo solitario _quella notte, credeva di aver finalmente trovato, la sua rosa Cherokee

* * *

L'aveva tenuta fra le sue braccia, vegliando il suo sonno, per tutto il tempo. E ancora ne ammirava il viso rilassato ed appagato, mentre il suo respiro regolare scuoteva piano quei seni seminudi che qualche ora prima aveva assaggiato.  
Ma quella calma fu interrotta dal rumore di un fischio e dal successivo piccolo botto che lo fece accorrere velocemente alla finestra.  
La luce rossa di un razzo segnaletico, attirò la sua attenzione.  
Daryl si rivestì in fretta, gettando un'ultima occhiata sulle curve morbide di quel meraviglioso corpo che riposava placidamente davanti a lui.  
Ma non c' era un minuto da perdere adesso.  
Rick era tornato a prenderli, come promesso, e, seppur a malincuore, svegliò Jessie delicatamente.

_-"Dobbiamo andare"-  
__-"Cosa?"-_

La donna finalmente tornò in sé e il ricordo di ciò che aveva fatto quella notte le imporporò le gote.  
Daryl, resosi conto di quell'imbarazzo, le passò i vestiti evitando di guardarla e poi si voltò a raccogliere le sue cose.  
Entrambi salirono sul tetto e scorsero da lontano Glenn che, arrampicatosi su un palo della luce, scrutava l'orizzonte.  
Rick infatti, si era armato di tutto punto e poi all'alba, insieme a Shane e Glenn, si era diretto di nuovo verso la città.  
Il capo aveva un piano e per questo aveva preso in prestito dall'armamentario di Jessie, qualcuno dei suoi razzi.  
Convinto com'era di trovarli vivi, ma impossibilitato ad avvicinarsi più di tanto a dove li aveva lasciati, cercava in qualche modo di individuarli e palesare la loro presenza.  
I due ragazzi, sventolarono delle coperte trovate nella soffitta.  
Il contatto visivo fu stabilito, poco dopo.  
Ora dovevano accordarsi su di una strategia di salvataggio.  
Usando ancora una volta il linguaggio morse, stabilirono il da farsi.  
I due ragazzi si sarebbero portati verso la parte più bassa del tetto, il pick-up dei loro compagni li avrebbe raggiunti a tutta velocità, loro sarebbero saltati giù e poi, armi in pugno, avrebbero sparato per allontanare gli zombi dalla strada.  
Una volta posizionatisi, Jessie diede il segnale convenuto per l'inizio dell'operazione.  
Udirono arrivare il furgoncino, che si fermò sgommando, sotto di loro.  
Daryl afferrò la mano di Jessy ma, un attimo prima di lanciarsi, lei la ritrasse. Tuttavia non ci fu il tempo per lui di soffermarsi su quel particolare.  
Atterrarono, non senza farsi qualche livido e i loro compagni passarono loro le armi, prima di ripartire a tutta birra.  
I due iniziarono a fare piazza pulita degli zombi che si accalcavano lungo la via, terminandoli con colpi precisi.  
Quando finalmente raggiunsero la statale, poterono rilassarsi e Daryl strinse amichevolmente la mano a Rick, ringraziandolo.

_-"Non vi avrei mai lasciati lì"-  
__-"Ne ero certo"-_


	8. CONSEGUENZE

**VIII**

"**Conseguenze"**

Era passata quasi una settimana da quella notte in soffitta.  
Giorni fatti di silenzi, assenze, sguardi fuggevoli e distanze.  
Daryl l'aveva attesa la sera del loro salvataggio, ma lei non aveva dormito in tenda e lui aveva provato a scacciare la delusione con la scusa dello stress patito per il pericolo; ma poi, quando anche nei giorni successivi aveva chiesto asilo nel camper di Dale, dopo aver deciso di andare a caccia da sola e fare i turni di guardia con Andrea, si era definitivamente reso conto che lo stesse evitando.  
Tuttavia, quando Rick gli confermò che lei era tornata da sola in paese alla ricerca di una medicina per Lori, contravvenendo all'ordine di farsi accompagnare, capì che la misura era colma.  
Al capo non era sfuggito quel cambiamento nei loro rapporti e voleva capirne il motivo

_-"Le avevo espressamente ordinato di andare con te, data la situazione tanto pericolosa "-  
__-"L'avrei fatto certamente, se l'avessi saputo"-  
__-"Cosa sta succedendo fra di voi?"-  
__-"Niente"- _gli rispose maleducatamente

Rick, dall'alto della sua esperienza invece, aveva perfettamente capito che qualcosa doveva per forza essere accaduto, durante la permanenza forzata in città, ed era certo di sapere anche cosa.  
L'uomo si voltò, guardando il suo capo con un'espressione di scuse dipinta sul volto, l'ex poliziotto rispose dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, poco prima di udire il pick-up con alla guida Jessie, rientrare.  
La donna uscì dalla macchina portando con sé una borsa piena di medicinali, fasce, qualche capo di vestiario e un guanto da baseball per Carl.

_-"Jessie… Perché sei andata da sola in città, ti avevo detto di farlo con Daryl"-  
__-"E' stata una passeggiata, la farmacia è a poche miglia di distanza dall'uscita della statale, come vedi non ci ho messo molto"-  
__-"Non mi importa cosa sia accaduto… Ma vi pregherei di appianare le vostre divergenze… Non ammetto litigi personali che possono ledere la sicurezza di questo gruppo… Sono stato chiaro? Perciò è meglio che vi facciate una bella chiacchierata voi due!"-_

Finì con tono severo, prima di strapparle il borsone dalle mani e poi lasciarli soli

_-"Jessie…"- _Fu Daryl a rompere per primo il silenzio_ -"Perché ti comporti così con me?"-  
__-"Di che ti lamenti, ti ho risparmiato un po' di grane questa settimana"-_gli rispose senza guardarlo  
_-"Andiamo, smettila di prendermi in giro... sai perfettamente a cosa mi riferisco"_-le rispose avvicinandosi e costringendola ad alzare lo sguardo.

La donna sentì il suo cuore accelerare, ma finse di ignorarlo

_-"Ok hai ragione... sto solo evitando di commettere un grosso errore e sarebbe sensato non tornare mai più sull'argomento"-  
__-"E' solo questo quello che è stato per te? Un errore? Cristo, Jessie, abbiamo fatto l'amore…"-_

A quella frase la donna si sentì pervasa dallo stesso languore provato in quella soffitta e presa dal desiderio di stringersi di nuovo fra quelle sue braccia in cui si era sentita tanto al sicuro.  
Ma non lo fece.  
Si obbligò a riprendere il controllo di se stessa.

_-"Dimentica Daryl, io l' ho già fatto"-_disse gelidamente.

Poi, senza trovare la forza di incontrare i suoi occhi, rientrò in casa  
Andrea aveva assistito involontariamente a quella loro discussione e quando il capitano Jessica Jones arrivò in cucina, l'affrontò diretta

_-"Hai litigato con Daryl"-  
__-"Lasciami in pace, non è giornata"-  
__-"Qui sono tutti curiosi di sapere perché il tenebroso signor Dixon abbia ripreso a saltare le cene in comune, che tutto ad un tratto gli erano diventate familiari, evitare sistematicamente i suoi turni di guardia adducendo strane scuse, e cercare di seguirti continuamente"-  
__-"Cos'è, siete tutti in astinenza da telenovelas in questo gruppo?"_-Rispose indispettita

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, Andrea tornò all'attacco

_-"Qualche giorno prima che morisse mia sorella, mi trovavo intrappolata in un supermercato. E lì che conobbi Rick. In uno dei reparti era esposta una catenina d'oro con il ciondolo di una sirena. Amy adorava questo genere di cose, ed io la presi per il suo compleanno. Così di ritorno al campo, attesi per farle una sorpresa. Purtroppo quella sera fummo attaccati e lei venne morsa. Beh quel regalo che avevo così gelosamente custodito, finì al suo collo un attimo prima che si trasformasse in uno zombie e tentasse di mordermi. Se non avessi atteso per darglielo, almeno adesso avrei il ricordo della sua gioia, del suo sorriso, del suo grazie. Ed invece non ha mai saputo del regalo, né di quanto l'amassi. Con questo voglio semplicemente dirti che nessuno di noi sa se fra un 'ora o domani saremo ancora qui. Dobbiamo abituarci a vivere nel presente, senza più preoccuparci troppo delle conseguenze o potremo rimpiangere per sempre di non aver fatto delle scelte…"-_

Jessie l'aveva ascoltata sorseggiando del latte e guardando fuori verso il tramonto imminente.  
Dopo un po' prese a parlare:

_-"Molti di voi vengono da vite non facili e situazioni personali ingestibili. Carol, tu e lo stesso Daryl, a quanto ne so, avete avuto un'adolescenza tormentata, ma io no, Andrea. La mia famiglia è sempre stata molto unita, i miei genitori erano persone eccezionali ed io posso solo ringraziarli per tutto ciò che mi hanno dato, sia umanamente che economicamente. Se oggi sono quella che sono, lo devo unicamente a loro. Qualche mese prima dell'epidemia, mio padre si ammalò e morì, così la tragedia entrò nella nostra casa portando con sé un dolore indicibile. Lui era il migliore di noi e per un po' credemmo di aver smarrito la via. Quando poi è scoppiato questo inferno, la prima a non far più ritorno fu mia sorella. Lavorava come infermiera al North General Hospital di New York. Nello stesso giorno, anche mio nipote, uscito per la sua consueta oretta di jogging, fu probabilmente morso. Quando riuscii finalmente a rientrare a casa, trovai mia madre inferma a letto, impossibilitata a muoversi e sola. Mio cognato era sparito giorni prima alla ricerca di sua moglie e di suo figlio. Di mio fratello non avevamo più notizie. Mia madre mi implorò di lasciarla perdere, tanto conciata com'era, non sarebbe potuta andare da nessuna parte. Così, seppur addolorata, dovetti compiere una scelta terribile e cercare almeno di salvare il salvabile: mio fratello, sua moglie, i suoi tre bambini. Partii per il New Jersey e lo trovai barricato in casa con due dei suoi bimbi più piccoli. Né di mia cognata né di mia nipote Georgiana, si avevano più notizie. La prima si trovava a lavoro, l'altra a scuola, quando erano stati attaccati. Dopo diversi giorni riuscii a convincere mio fratello a partire con me, per farli rifugiare alla base, ma quel mattino in autostrada, alcuni zombie attaccarono il lungo convoglio di auto ferme nel traffico. Si scatenò il panico, un folle spaccò il finestrino della nostra station wagon. Afferrò uno dei miei nipoti, Gabriel, e lo usò come esca per sfuggire agli erranti. Non ebbi il tempo nemmeno di reagire. Presi mio fratello e l'ultimo rimasto, il piccolino. Tagliammo per i boschi, proposi di prendere il battello per arrivare all'altra sponda, dove i soccorsi si stavano radunando. Una volta sbarcati, avrei potuto far pesare il mio grado, requisire una Jeep e raggiungere la mia base. Eravamo in fila, quando alcuni caccia da combattimento iniziarono a sganciare il napalm sulla città davanti a noi. Da dietro allora la gente, pervasa dalla paura, iniziò a spingere. Nel caos generale mi trovai travolta dalla folla e senza volerlo, trascinata da sola sul battello. Il comandante diede l'ordine di alzare il portellone, prima ancora che il resto delle persone si fosse imbarcato. Spinsi per tornare indietro, ma contro una marea di gente che corre dal lato opposto al tuo, si può fare ben poco. L'ultima cosa che vidi, quando mi arrampicai sulla vedetta, fu mio fratello col mio nipotino in braccio che veniva schiacciato e calpestato nella ressa della fuga. Li ho persi tutti, Andrea. Nonostante la mia forza, l' addestramento, il mio grado, non ho potuto far nulla. Ne ho salvati tanti nei mesi successivi, ma non sono riuscita a salvare nemmeno uno di loro! Lo capisci? Avevo sempre vissuto una vita serena. La mia famiglia era la mia forza e ritrovarmi da sola è stato un dolore troppo grande da affrontare persino per una come me. Non so come non sia impazzita. Ma credo che se mi dovesse succedere di perdere ancora qualcuno che amo, stavolta non sopravviverei. Non voglio mai più amare nessuno e poi vederlo morire… È tanto difficile da capire?"-_

Terminò questo lungo monologo con le lacrime agli occhi

_-"Tutti abbiamo perso qualcuno"_-aggiunse prontamente la sua amica, poi continuò _-"Dimmi Jessie, sei davvero sicura del fatto, che se dovesse succedere adesso, non soffriresti comunque per lui?"-_

La lasciò con questo interrogativo che fu come una mazzata per corpo ed anima.  
No che non lo era! Non ne era sicura affatto!  
Daryl era rimasto lì, con la morte nel cuore, ancora per qualche minuto, prima di rintanarsi definitivamente nella sua tenda.  
Aveva del whisky nascosto da qualche parte e quella gli sembrò la serata adatta per sbronzarsi.  
Era nel giusto suo fratello Merle, se voleva sopravvivere in questo fottuto inferno, doveva diventare spietato, strapparsi il cuore dal petto e, se fosse stato necessario, seppellirlo in una fossa distante 1000 miglia da lui.

_-"È solo una puttana come le altre "- _e giù col primo sorso  
_-"E' stata proprio una bella scopata"-_ed ecco un altro sorso in arrivo  
_-"Quando ne vorrà ancora, verrà lei da te"-_ e il terzo non si fece attendere

Ma più tentava di distruggerla ai suoi occhi, più i ricordi della notte in quella soffitta si facevano vivi nella sua testa.  
Finì per attaccarsi alla bottiglia e smettere di combattere quell'assurda battaglia contro se stesso.  
In fondo, si disse, se persino i suoi genitori avevano finito per abbandonarlo a se stesso e Merle lo aveva tirato su a suon di sberle, costellando le sue giornate di tante piccole crudeltà, un motivo doveva pur esserci: non era mai piaciuto a nessuno, nemmeno da bambino.  
Perché? Perché doveva sembrare logico a tutti che lui non avesse un cuore, non provasse sentimenti, non soffrisse come gli altri?  
Un errore l'aveva chiamato lei… Certo, in fondo lo era stata tutta la sua sporca vita!  
E adesso che aveva creduto di aver trovato una ragione per cui valesse la pena continuare a lottare, in questa apocalisse, proprio la sua donna gli aveva detto quanto fosse sbagliato

_-"Hai ragione tu Jessica, qui è tutto sbagliato e tu dovevi essere proprio disperata per venire con uno come me"-_gridò al cielo, mentre si trascinò fuori dalla tenda semi-ubriaco.

Non sopportava l'idea che lei adesso si vergognasse o che peggio ancora provasse disgusto di quello che c'era stato fra loro

_-"Mi dispiace di non essere esattamente l'uomo dei tuoi sogni..."-_

Poi vuotò la bottiglia

_-"...ma tu sei la donna dei miei!"-_


	9. PASSATO

**IX**

"**Passato"**

Carol lo aveva atteso nervosamente per tutta la mattinata, senza vederlo.  
Era ritornata nel pomeriggio inutilmente alla sua tenda, ma quando poi a serata inoltrata, di Daryl non c'era traccia, iniziò a preoccuparsi seriamente.  
Lui e la sua motocicletta mancavano all'appello da troppe ore ormai, quindi la donna pensò di lanciare l'allarme.  
Subito Rick, T-Dog e Glenn si misero all'opera, mentre Jessie non batté ciglio.  
Dopo qualche ora di vane ricerche, intorno al perimetro della fattoria, il capo decretò lo stop: il buio aveva avvolto ogni cosa e seppur a malincuore dovette sospendere le ricerche e rimandarle all'indomani

_-"Non farai nulla?"- _Carol si scagliò improvvisamente su Jessie _-"sei sua amica per Dio e non stai muovendo un muscolo per lui!"-_

Andrea la invitò alla calma, mentre il soldato la guardò sprezzante, poi fu lo stesso Rick a mettere fine a quella strana diatriba fra donne

_-"Daryl sa badare a se stesso, non possiamo vagare al buio per i boschi col rischio di essere attaccati e non sappiamo nemmeno se sia realmente scomparso. Probabilmente è solo andato a caccia...non sarebbe la prima volta che si allontana dal gruppo...ad ogni modo riprenderemo a cercarlo domani mattina"-_

Carol rientrò in casa, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

_-"Io vado a dormire"-_ aggiunse Jessie, incamminandosi.

In realtà voleva rimanere sola e non avere intralci.  
Si diresse verso la tenda di Daryl con la sua pila, seguì le tracce della moto sul terreno e scoprì che portavano fino all'imbocco della statale. Dovette però tornare indietro.  
Dove si era diretto così di fretta, lasciando addirittura al campo la sua inseparabile balestra? Si sedette fra le sue cose, ormai tanto familiari, alla ricerca di una risposta diversa da quella che le attanagliava il cuore.  
La bottiglia di whisky vuota, abbandonata per terra, dette però definitivamente ragione ai suoi timori.  
Lo aveva ferito profondamente e per un attimo temette che lui se ne fosse andato via per sempre. Quell'eventualità la colpì stupidamente, peggio di una fucilata.  
Afferrò il suo poncho e lo strinse a sé, nella ricerca di un contatto che le fosse familiare

-_"Dovunque tu sia… Qualsiasi cosa ti sia successa, ti prego resisti…"-_

L'alba era appena spuntata fra la rugiada mattutina, quando Rick si recò alla tenda di Daryl. Trovò Jessie, armata di tutto punto e già pronta a partire

_-"Ero certo che stavi per uscire a cercarlo"-  
__-"Non provare a fermarmi"-  
__-"Non lo farò"-  
__-"Ieri sera ho seguito per un po' le sue tracce, ha raggiunto l'imbocco della statale in moto. Voglio tagliare per i boschi e poi verificare se per caso è tornato in paese"-  
__-"Che motivo aveva… La città è invasa ormai…"-  
__-"Non lo so, ma per qualche oscura ragione potrebbe essersi diretto proprio lì"-  
__-"Vuoi che faccia venire qualcuno con te?"-  
__-"E' troppo rischioso...hai pochi buoni tiratori, non posso privarti di nessuno di loro... Glenn e Andrea sono gli unici a sparare bene, gli altri se la cavano a malapena con le armi"-_

Aveva volontariamente omesso Shane, data la minaccia che rappresentava ormai e a Rick non era sfuggito.  
Il capo si avvicinò stringendole la mano

_-"Fai attenzione, conosco Daryl e so che è ancora vivo"-  
__-"Se dovesse tornare, impediscigli di muoversi… Io farò ritorno prima di sera… ah Rick vigilate sui confini e... guardati da Shane!"-_azzardò la donna.

L'ex poliziotto spalancò gli occhi.  
Non credeva fosse così evidente.  
Fece un cenno di assenso con la testa, poi finalmente la lasciò andare.  
Aprì gli occhi e la stanza prese a girargli tutto intorno.  
Una tenue luce filtrava attraverso le assi di legno, rendendo l'ambiente meno buio.  
Delle voci umane all'esterno, appena percettibili, attirarono la sua attenzione.  
Provò a muoversi, ma il corpo gli doleva tanto che non appena decise di mettersi in piedi, un conato di vomito gli arrivò come un pugno alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Si ridistese, chiudendo gli occhi e provando a fare mente locale di come fosse arrivato in quel posto, dovunque fosse.  
Ricordava a sprazzi di essersi scioccamente messo in moto per una corsa notturna ma, ubriaco com'era, aveva finito per prendere in pieno una buca nel terreno e perdere il controllo del mezzo, finendo a gambe all'aria.  
Sentì improvviso il rumore di una chiave e finse di dormire.  
Alcuni uomini entrarono, confabulando fra loro.

_-"Ti avevamo detto di legarlo, idiota!"-  
__-"Non va da nessuna parte"-  
__-"Ehi, ammasso di lardo puzzolente, non discutere… Legalo!"-_

Daryl tentò il tutto per tutto, cercando di coglierli di sorpresa prima che gli impedissero definitivamente di muoversi, ma stordito com'era ancora dall'alcol, la sua reazione fu lenta e prevedibile, così uno degli uomini lo centrò in pieno con un bel pugno.  
E tutto divenne di nuovo buio.

_-"Daryl...Daryl... Riesci a sentirmi?"-_

Il suono di quella voce che pronunciava il suo nome lo ridestò e lentamente tornò in sé.  
Non sapeva quanto tempo avesse trascorso privo di sensi, ma adesso sì che la testa gli faceva male sul serio!

_-"Tieni bevi questo, ti farà bene"-_

Sorseggiò una bevanda forte e amara

_-"Che cazzo è?"- _disse sputandola  
_-"E' una tisana… Ti aiuterà con la sbronza, certo sarebbe stato più adatto del caffè o del tè ristretto, ma di questi tempi non se ne trova… Quando ti hanno portato qui puzzavi di whisky e blateravi un nome…"-_

Ecco, si era messo nei guai per una donna! Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato di lui il vecchio Merle...

_-"Come conosci il mio nome?"-_

Fu la prima cosa sensata che riuscì finalmente a dire

_-"Non ti ricordi proprio di me vero? Certo eri molto piccolo, dovevi aver anni l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti… Ma io ti ho riconosciuto subito… Beh Daryl, io sono tuo fratello maggiore Deacon!"-_

L'arciere pensò di star delirando.  
In mezzo a quel fottuto inferno aveva ritrovato proprio quel fratello che nella vita normale se n'era andato senza mai preoccuparsi più di loro.  
Certo è, che Dio doveva avere proprio un gran senso dell'umorismo, pensò.

Lo fissò costernato

_-"Non mi credi vero? Hai ragione... Ecco guarda..."-_

L'uomo iniziò a frugare in uno zaino e poco dopo gli mostrò delle rare foto di famiglia ed una in particolare, l'ultima, che lo ritraeva con il giaccone da guardacaccia. Risaliva a più di 10 anni prima, ma comunque la somiglianza c'era tutta.  
Dunque non era scomparso, sua madre sapeva perfettamente dove fosse e chissà per quale assurda ragione, si era portato il segreto nella tomba. Si meravigliò anche del fatto che lei avesse la costanza mandargli le foto, visto che era quasi sempre ubriaca o strafatta.

_-"Mamma disse che te ne eri andato via...perché non ti sei mai fatto più vivo e dove sei finito?"-  
__-"Fui costretto a svignarmela… Non andavo d'accordo con Merle… Minacciava continuamente di uccidermi, ero arrivato al punto da dover dormire con un occhio aperto e fui io a dirle di mentire perché lui non mi trovasse... ma ho sempre chiesto di te, ogni volta che la chiamavo e ogni tanto mi facevo mandare qualche foto! Io vivevo ad Atlantic City, sono diventato uno chef, lavoravo nella cucina di un casinò, prima di tutto questo inferno."-_

Improvvisamente da fuori si udirono delle voci, seguite da urla strazianti

_-"Mettiti giù adesso..."-  
__-"Ma che succede là fuori?"-  
__-"E' un brutto affare ragazzo mio… Qui i vivi fanno più paura dei morti"-  
__-"Slegami Deacon"-  
__-"Oh no, se per caso se ne accorgono mi scuoiano vivo"-  
__-"Slegami ti ho detto!"-_

Daryl impose la sua volontà come sempre con grande forza d'animo. Suo fratello eseguì.  
Si risollevò ancora claudicante e di soppiatto raggiunse la finestra. Lanciò una rapida occhiata e l'orrore che vide lo disgustò, peggio di tutto il whisky tracannato.  
Due ragazzine venivano violentate ripetutamente davanti agli occhi di quello che doveva essere il loro padre.  
Inorridito, pensò di trovarsi al cospetto di quel famigerato gruppo di criminali già incontrati in città.

_-"Maledizione devo fare qualcosa"-  
__-"Sei pazzo... ti faresti solo ammazzare"-  
__-"E tu stai con questa gente?"-  
__-"Non l'ho scelto io, scappavo in mezzo agli zombie, loro mi hanno_ _portato qui e lasciato in vita solo perché cucino io per tutto il gruppo. D'altronde la fuori da solo non avrei certo fatto una fine migliore. Ho dovuto scegliere il minore dei mali!"-_

Su questo non poteva dargli torto.  
Sopravvivere soli era un'impresa titanica.  
Jessica c' era riuscita per un po' , ma se lui non l'avesse convinta a rimanere con loro, di certo non ce l'avrebbe fatta ancora per molto.  
Di nuovo il pensiero di lei fra le sue braccia lo sfiorò e subito tentò di scacciarlo. Non era quello il momento adatto di pensarci. Doveva trovare il modo di scappare, possibilmente con Deacon e mettere in guardia Rick e gli altri.

_-"Ce ne dobbiamo andare, devi farmi uscire di qui"-  
__-"Scherzi Daryl? Il campo è sorvegliato, ci ucciderebbero come cani… E poi io… Io non sono come te e Merle… Io ho paura, ecco!"-_

Effettivamente a guardarlo bene, Deacon non assomigliava per nulla agli altri due fratelli Dixon.  
Non era molto alto, tarchiato, grassoccio, i capelli radi sulla fronte, gli occhialetti da ragioniere: insomma il tipico nerd americano.  
Ecco spiegato il motivo per cui Merle volesse ucciderlo... era un debole e se l'avesse visto così adesso, tremante di paura, gli avrebbe cambiato i connotati seduta stante, a suon di pugni.

_-"Beh per quanto mi riguarda, qualcosa mi dice che se resto sono un uomo morto comunque, tanto vale provare a fuggire… Vieni con me, sto in un gruppo di brave persone accampate non molto lontano da qui. Se mi aiuti possiamo farcela…-_

Un cielo rosso sangue, annunciava a Jessie l'arrivo del tramonto. Aveva seguito le tracce di Daryl, costeggiando il bosco, fino a rendersi conto che esse proseguivano invece, nella direzione opposta alla città. Continuando, era giunta in uno spiazzale, dove aveva riconosciuto la moto dell'uomo.  
Si era precipitata subito, presa dalla frenesia e dalla preoccupazione, chiamandolo e perlustrando la zona tutto intorno, ma inutilmente.  
Poi finalmente si era calmata.  
Il soldato che era in lei aveva preso a ragionare ed era tornata indietro per esaminare la scena: la moto doveva essersi rovesciata, presumibilmente per una caduta. Segni di scarpe portavano a quelle di gomme bagnate sul terreno. Una lunga scia, rivelava di un corpo trascinato.  
Qualcuno aveva trovato l'uomo, forse svenuto o ferito e l'aveva portato via con sé.  
Non sapeva se essere felice o meno di quelle sue conclusioni.  
Da un lato era consolante sapere che Daryl fosse probabilmente ancora in vita e che a trovarlo fossero stati dei vivi e non i morti. Dall'altro, chiunque l'avesse preso, probabilmente non aveva buone intenzioni.  
Era stanca ed affranta.  
Se voleva rientrare prima del calar della notte alla fattoria, doveva muoversi adesso, ma il suo istinto le diceva che l'uomo era in pericolo e dunque decise di proseguire.  
Seguì le tracce dei pneumatici per una lunga salita che portava ad una collinetta. Da qui notò un sentiero scendere giù dall'altro lato fino ad un bassopiano, dove poté scorgere in lontananza dei fuochi accesi.  
Si distese nell'erba, era in un'ottima posizione per studiare al meglio la situazione.  
Prese il binocolo dalla sacca che aveva con sé.  
Riusciva a distinguere quattro costruzioni in legno e un recinto con alcuni uomini di guardia, più diverse persone che si muovevano frenetiche.  
Se avesse atteso, coperta dal buio, non sarebbe stato troppo difficile entrare.  
Il problema semmai si presentava dopo.  
Avrebbe dovuto necessariamente perlustrare tutti gli edifici per scoprire dove lo tenevano prigioniero.  
Dava per scontato infatti, che se Daryl fosse ancora in vita o era ferito o trattenuto contro la sua volontà, altrimenti sarebbe tornato a riprendere la sua amata moto prima di rientrare alla fattoria.  
Persa nei suoi piani di salvataggio, purtroppo non si accorse dell'arrivo di due uomini alle sue spalle.  
Avvertì troppo tardi il rumore di una sicura che scattava e la fredda canna di un fucile puntato alla sua testa…


	10. SENTIMENTI

**X**

"**Sentimenti"**

Non osò muoversi.  
Sarebbe bastato poco e chiunque ci fosse stato alle sue spalle, l' avrebbe mandata a far compagnia ai corpi putrefatti nel bosco, in un secondo.  
Lasciò il cannocchiale ed alzò le mani in segno di resa

_-"Ma cosa vedo…L' Imperterrito capitano Jessica Jones che si fa cogliere alla sprovvista come una donnetta qualunque…"- _Disse l'uomo alle sue spalle, prima di abbassare l'arma.

Si sentì improvvisamente catapultata in un sogno... quella voce… Era la sua voce!

_-"Daryl!"-_Si voltò stupefatta_-"stai bene?"-_

L'uomo accennò un sorriso annuendo, lei non resistette più e corse fra le sue braccia

_-"Dio ti ringrazio ero così in pena per te"-_gli sussurrò

Stupito la guardò, per un attimo avrebbe voluto ricambiare quell'abbraccio, ma stavolta fu lui a controllarsi

_-"Non siamo al sicuro, dobbiamo andare"-_

Jessie posò il suo sguardo sullo strano personaggio impaurito alle sue spalle

_-"Questo è mio fratello maggiore Deacon, ti spiegherò tutto strada facendo"- _rispose l'arciere alla sua muta domanda

Fecero la via a ritroso, correndo quanto più velocemente poterono.  
Fra poco, qualcuno al campo si sarebbe accorto della loro assenza e probabilmente sarebbe partita la caccia all'uomo.  
Raggiunsero lo spiazzale, dove era divelta ancora la moto di Daryl. L'uomo non riuscì a nascondere il suo disappunto

_-"Non puoi prenderla adesso… Capirebbero che siamo passati da qui e comincerebbero a seguire le tracce fino alla fattoria"-_azzardò Jessie  
_-"Già, dobbiamo tagliare per i boschi e confonderli… Ma rischiamo di non riuscire a rientrare prima di domani mattina"-_rispose piuttosto contrariato con se stesso: l'abbandonare di nuovo la sua Triumph gli dava il nervoso  
_-"Nessuno la ruberà"- _aggiunse la donna, quasi leggendogli nel pensiero  
_-"Dovremo dormire all'addiaccio e non potremo nemmeno accendere un fuoco"-  
__-"Ho la torcia… Faremo dei turni di guardia… Non abbiamo scelta… Alle prime luci dell'alba ci metteremo di nuovo in cammino"-_

Così, seppur a malincuore si rifugiarono nel bosco

* * *

_-"Dobbiamo fermarci"-_

La voce di Daryl risuonò dura alle orecchie di Jessie e Deacon

_-"Ormai rischieremmo solo di inciampare"-_

Le tenebre avevano avvolto ogni cosa, risucchiandoli in un enorme buco nero.  
Cercarono di sistemarsi quanto più possibile al sicuro, intorno ad una grossa quercia, ma i ragazzi sapevano entrambi che li attendeva una lunga notte, dove nessuno dei due avrebbe chiuso occhio.  
L'unica magra consolazione era la consapevolezza che gli inseguitori, dato il pericolo zombie, potessero decidere di sospendere le ricerche.  
Tuttavia erano magnificamente esposti loro stessi ad un attacco degli erranti e Daryl non aveva con se nemmeno la sua balestra!  
Gli azzannatori, potevano arrivare da qualsiasi lato e i due ragazzi sobbalzavano ad ogni minimo rumore del bosco.  
Jessie provava a risparmiare la pila quanto più possibile, per non rischiare di rimanere completamente ciechi se in pericolo.

_-"Forse sarebbe meglio se lo accendessimo il fuoco, sparerei meglio all'occorrenza"-  
__-"Non è prudente, quegli uomini sono ben organizzati e se hanno deciso di seguirci comunque, ci individuerebbero subito"-_

In realtà, nelle poche ore che era stato lì, Daryl aveva assaggiato il grado di violenza vigente in quel gruppo e temeva soprattutto per quello che sarebbe potuto capitare alla donna.  
Si misero l'animo in pace, non restava che pregare la loro buona stella che nessuno li trovasse, né i vivi né i morti.  
Nonostante la difficile situazione il soldato si sentiva felice, lo aveva ritrovato sano e salvo, e quella era la sola cosa che contasse veramente per lei.  
L'arciere riusciva a malapena a celare la contentezza: era riuscito a fuggire, aveva ritrovato suo fratello e Jessie...Beh se aveva rischiato la vita per cercarlo, tanto indifferente non doveva esserle.  
Si persero l'uno nell'altro, in uno sguardo al tempo stesso tenero ma dubbioso, interrotto improvvisamente dal russare di Deacon.  
Come diavolo faceva quell'uomo a dormire in mezzo a tanti pericoli? Correvano il rischio di essere catturati da dei pazzi spietati oppure di divenire la cena degli zombie… Roba da togliere il sonno a due duri come loro, ma evidentemente non a lui.  
Risero entrambi, colti dallo stesso pensiero e quel sorriso sembrò unirli di nuovo, rendendo meno cupa, l'oscurità che li avvolse.

* * *

Daryl e Jessie erano stanchi fisicamente e psicologicamente dalla notte appena passata. Ma alle prime luci dell'alba, svegliarono Deacon e senza aggiungere altro, ripresero a correre fra i boschi per far ritorno quanto più velocemente possibile alla fattoria.  
Il maggiore dei Dixon li rallentava abbastanza, non riuscendo a tenere il passo, nonostante avesse dormito e Jessy, per un attimo, ebbe quasi l'impressione che lo stesse facendo apposta per chissà quale oscuro motivo.  
Ma Daryl sembrava così contento di averlo ritrovato, tanto da essere stranamente loquace quella le aveva raccontato come aveva perso Merle e quanto lo avesse cercato, lei intuiva quindi il suo disagio di fronte a quel ricordo. Certo l'altro fratello lo aveva cresciuto come un duro, ma rimaneva pur sempre sangue del suo sangue e la sua scomparsa era stata comunque una grossa ferita per Daryl.  
Erano quasi le undici quando, ormai stremati, i tre arrivarono nei pressi della fattoria, facendosi riconoscere dal resto del gruppo, radunatosi per approntare una squadra di ricerca.  
Fu proprio Andrea ad avvistarli e Rick li accolse con un sorriso.  
Poi rivolto a Carol disse:

_-"Lo ha riportato indietro sano e salvo, quella donna è una forza della natura"-_

La contentezza per il ritorno dei loro amici non riuscì a celare la meraviglia alla vista di Deacon.  
Chi di loro aveva conosciuto Merle, stentò a credere che fosse un altro Dixon… In fondo però avevano padri diversi e questa giustificazione, fu più che sufficiente per dargli il benvenuto. Finalmente i ragazzi poterono rifocillarsi ed entrambi caddero, poco dopo pranzo, in un lungo sonno ristoratore.  
Si ridestarono al tramonto, avvisati da Carl che la cena era pronta e che in casa c'era una sorta di festicciola.  
Camminarono silenziosamente l'uno a fianco all'altra, fingendosi indifferenza, mentre i loro pensieri erano popolati da desideri nascosti e impronunciabili.  
Entrati in casa lo stupore li colse.  
Nel soggiorno una lunga tavola imbandita rallegrava gli occhi e lo stomaco

_-"Non è incredibile?"-_fu Lory a parlare per prima-_"E' merito di Deacon, ha fatto tutto da solo ed è eccezionale come sia riuscito ad ottenere tanto avendo a disposizione solo pochi ingredienti"-_

Daryl lo guardò e l'uomo compiaciuto prontamente rispose:

_-"Ve l'ho detto, facevo il cuoco al Bellagio, il casinò di Donald Trump ad Atlantic City… Ed ero anche piuttosto apprezzato! Volevo ringraziarvi per la vostra accoglienza… Si vede che siete tutte brave persone"-_

Rick fissò Daryl e sottovoce aggiunse:

_-"Dopo dobbiamo parlare"-_

L'uomo annuì.  
Si misero a tavola e consumarono quello squisito pasto allegramente, cercando disperatamente una parvenza di normalità.  
Ad ogni portata partiva l'applauso e i complimenti per il cuoco, che condivideva l'entusiasmo dei suoi nuovi amici, raccontando imbarazzanti retroscena sull'infanzia del duro del gruppo, suo fratello.

_-"Chi l'avrebbe detto… Anche Daryl è stato un bambino!"_-Concluse Dave, bevendoci su.

Jessie era l'unica ad essere stranamente silenziosa.  
Mangiò a malapena, sentendosi molto a disagio.  
Ogni qual volta alzava lo sguardo dal piatto, con la coda dell'occhio notava Deacon fissarla e questo non le piaceva affatto.  
Il resto della serata trascorse con leggerezza, fino a quando Rick convocò fuori i due ragazzi.  
Daryl raccontò la sua disavventura, evitando di soffermarsi sui motivi che lo avevano spinto a girovagare di notte completamente ubriaco

_-"Sono pericolosi, se arrivassero qui, ucciderebbero noi uomini e violenterebbero le donne"-  
__-"C'è la possibilità che vi abbiano seguiti?"-  
__-"No, abbiamo tagliato per i boschi e fatto perdere le tracce"_-s'intromise Jessie  
_-"Deacon potrebbe dirci qualcosa in più su di loro? Quanti sono, di quante armi dispongono... domani vorrei parlare con lui"-  
__-"Fa pure… li detestava, ti dirà tutto ciò che sa"-_

I tre udirono le risa di Carol e Lory e le chiacchiere divertite di Deacon con Patricia e Maggie

_-"Sembra che tuo fratello si sia già guadagnato il suo posto in questo gruppo"-_aggiunse prima di congedarli.

Osservò ancora il cuoco attraverso i vetri della finestra e, per un attimo, ebbe l'impressione di averlo già conosciuto da qualche altra parte...

* * *

Era notte inoltrata ed il fuoco crepitava accanto a Daryl che aveva ceduto la tenda a suo fratello, decidendo di dormire fuori nel sacco a pelo.  
Jessie, come al solito, non riusciva a prendere sonno e osservava l'arciere girarsi e rigirarsi alla ricerca di una posizione comoda sul terreno.  
Avevano evitato ogni sorta di discorso personale, ma lei era decisa a scusarsi quanto prima e fargli capire le sue ragioni e possibilmente i suoi sentimenti… Quelli che già da un po' aveva scoperto di provare e che si erano trasformati in passione pura in quella soffitta, per poi esplodere dentro di lei nel momento esatto in cui aveva temuto di perderlo.  
Era inutile scappare, negare o mentire a se stessi.  
C'era dentro fino al collo… Si era innamorata di lui!  
Forse se l'umanità avesse continuato il suo normale corso, non si sarebbero mai incontrati… Mai notati… Mai piaciuti.  
Così diversi come erano, i loro mondi.  
Ma in mezzo a questa apocalisse zombie, le loro vite passate si erano annullate del tutto ed Andrea aveva ragione, starci a ragionare su, serviva a ben poco.  
Prese il coraggio a due mani e si portò verso il fuoco

_-"Daryl...stai dormendo?"-_

Il suo silenzio fu eloquente.  
Si avvicinò, sedendo alle sue spalle e rimase a guardarlo per un tempo indefinito

_-"Mi dispiace"-_iniziò a sussurrargli, nonostante il respiro regolare le indicasse che l'uomo dormisse profondamente_-"Davvero… Io non pensavo le cose che ti ho detto… Abbiamo fatto l'amore e l'ho voluto con tutta me stessa… Ti desidero con tutta me stessa… Ed avevo, anzi, ho il terrore di perderti...perchè adesso...sei la cosa più importante della mia vita..."-_

Sospirò sentendosi meglio.  
Quella confessione le alleggerì l'animo, seppur fatta dinanzi a lui dormiente.  
Ma forse da sveglio, si sarebbe soltanto persa in quel pezzo di blu mare dei suoi occhi, tanto discreti e misteriosi.

_-"Bene è tutto, buona notte Robin Hood"-_

Fece per rialzarsi ma, repentino, Daryl si voltò afferrandola e tirandola su di sé, per poi stringerla forte in un abbraccio appassionato.  
Aveva udito i suoi passi poco prima e finto di dormire, ma dopo quella inaspettata confessione, non era riuscito a resistere ed ora la tratteneva docilmente, fissandola senza aggiungere altro.  
Non avevano avuto mai bisogno di tante parole loro… Semplicemente non occorrevano.  
Si perdevano ogni volta nei loro sguardi, nei loro gesti, persino nei lunghi silenzi: due anime gemelle che avevano attraversato l'inferno sulla terra pur di ritrovarsi!  
Le infilò la mano fra i capelli, spingendo le sue labbra su di se.  
Il suo bacio calmo, dolce, sensuale, la fece rabbrividire.  
Le lasciò il posto nel sacco a pelo, sotto di lui, mentre la passione si riaccese anch'essa muta ma vibrante.  
Li colse entrambi in modo febbrile e fecero l'amore, quasi senza spogliarsi, mentre i loro sospiri si confondevano con gli strani rumori provenienti dal bosco.  
Si diedero l'anima, sotto un tetto di stelle.  
Poi si addormentarono teneramente abbracciati, senza accorgersi però, di due occhi che poco più in là, li spiavano minacciosi.


	11. SOSPETTI

**XI**

"**Sospetti"**

Daryl si muoveva silenzioso e furtivo fra i boschi.  
Era il suo regno quello e lo attraversava a suo piacimento.  
Ogni albero e pianta gli indicavano la via da seguire, meglio di un qualsiasi cartello stradale e lo avevano ricondotto nello spiazzale, dove contava di recuperare la sua moto.  
Aveva dovuto attendere più di due settimane prima che Rick gli desse l' ok e stamattina, alle prime luci dell'alba, si era messo in cammino.  
Sgattaiolato fuori dalla tenda di Jessie, che ormai condivideva da quando Deacon si era unito a loro, sperava di non svegliarla, ma quel diavolo di donna aveva il sonno leggerissimo!  
Si era così alzata a sua volta, con l'intento di seguirlo, ma lui era stato categorico, invitandola a tornare a dormire.  
Temeva brutti incontri e non voleva correre rischi...adesso però se ne pentiva. Sicuramente lei sarebbe andata a caccia da sola e non si era mai al sicuro nel bosco. Sempre più spesso gli erranti vagavano indisturbati, spinti dalla fame e poteva bastare un attimo di distrazione…  
Rabbrividì pensandola in pericolo.  
Era incredibile come adesso tutti i suoi sensi, i suoi timori, il suo essere, si fossero concentrati su di lei.  
Non riusciva a starle lontano e solo adesso si rendeva conto di quanto fosse stata vuota e solitaria l'esistenza, prima di incontrarla.  
Suo fratello Merle, gli aveva insegnato che il sesso debole andava bene solo per una cosa: dare piacere agli uomini...poi se si voleva, si potevano anche tenere con se, per far da mangiare e pulire, alla stregua di serve il cui parere contava ben poco e la cui intelligenza fosse nettamente inferiore...altrimenti, dopo fatti i propri comodi, andavano gettate via...ed ognuno tornava sulla propria strada.  
Ma da quando l'arciere aveva seguito il gruppo, era cresciuto, si era confrontato con una realtà diversa, fino a divenire un membro fondamentale di quella piccola comunità e dunque, un uomo nuovo!  
Decise che era il momento di passare all'azione.  
Corse verso la moto e si mise in sella.  
Ma ben presto si accorse di tracce fresche tutto intorno e non gli era sfuggita nemmeno la diversa posizione del manubrio sul terreno, come se qualcuno l'avesse rialzata, per poi provare a riposizionarla nello stesso punto.  
Un tentativo andato a vuoto, perché nessuno poteva fregare Daryl Dixon tanto facilmente!  
Quei delinquenti non si erano evidentemente ancora arresi e continuavano a cercarli.  
Non si sarebbero potuti nascondere per sempre alla fattoria.  
Jessie aveva ragione. Non erano per nulla al sicuro li.

* * *

Il bosco si mostrava poco generoso con lei, quella mattina.  
Col sole allo zenith, aveva acciuffato solo qualche scoiattolo e un paio di scarni conigli selvatici.  
Era certa che al suo ritorno, Daryl avrebbe riso di quel magro bottino.  
Eppure Jessie non aveva fatto nulla di più o meno delle altre volte, ma sembrava che tutti gli animali fossero stati messi in allarme, come per magia e avessero deciso di starsene ben rintanati.  
Tornare a mani vuote significava aggiungere altra acqua sul fuoco in un momento in cui, nel gruppo, tutti sembravano essere contro tutti.  
La situazione alla fattoria infatti non era delle più rosee: Hershel continuava a pressare affinché se ne andassero; Beth aveva tentato il suicidio; lo scontro tra Rick e Shane stava per esplodere; Lory e Andrea non si parlavano; Dale cercava di aprire gli occhi alla bionda, sull'ex poliziotto, provocando continue ed accese discussioni; Carol sembrava non avesse di meglio da fare che punzecchiarla e criticarla continuamente, avendo ormai intuito ciò che la legava a Daryl.  
In realtà, tutti ne erano a conoscenza, benché nessuno avesse pronunciato la fatidica domanda apertamente. In fondo se non avevano avuto da ridire su Glenn e Maggie, perché doveva importare tanto che fosse la sua donna?

_-"E' il mio uomo"-_ soleva ripetersi spesso.

Il suono di quella frase le piaceva tremendamente.

_-" I-L- M-I-O-U-O-M-O"- _si sorprendeva a scandirlo, ancora ed ancora.

Non aveva mai avuto nulla che le appartenesse sul serio.  
E si rendeva conto che tutte le sue priorità stavano cambiando: la vita non si riduceva più solo ad una mera lotta per la sopravvivenza.  
Si voltò al fruscìo delle foglie in un cespuglio... forse una preda.  
Sperò in un cervo o in un cinghiale, ci voleva proprio un bel trofeo da portare indietro.  
Scivolò silenziosa sul terreno.  
Avvertì un nuovo movimento e lesta si risollevò, per evitare che la cena le sfuggisse.  
Prese a correre dritta davanti a se.  
Saltò nel cespuglio ma col piede destro, fini in una sorta di rudimentale trappola, che scattò, facendola inciampare e cadere in malo modo.

_-"Maledizione"-_ imprecò, più contro se stessa per essersi fatta fregare tanto stupidamente.

Aveva abbassato la guardia ultimamente, ma di certo non si sarebbe mai aspettata una cosa simile.  
Chi diavolo aveva posizionato quella trappola? Non era la prima volta che passavano di lì, possibile che né lei né Daryl l'avessero mai notata?  
Col coltello liberò la caviglia intrappolata nella corda.  
Si risollevò zoppicante e per un istante ebbe la percezione di essere osservata.  
Benché il suo sesto senso le dicesse di rientrare, voleva a tutti i costi capire chi diavolo c'era dietro quello strano marchingegno.  
Proseguì ancora claudicante, seguendo delle impercettibili tracce sul terreno. Qualcosa sbucava fuori, da dietro il tronco di un albero.  
Capelli, ad una prima occhiata.  
Imbracciò il fucile, anche se, con il rumore che faceva zoppicando, persino un sordo si sarebbe accorto della sua presenza.  
Invece, chiunque fosse, rimaneva immobile.  
Rischiò il tutto per tutto, avvicinandosi comunque.  
Un'improvvisa folata di odore nauseabondo la investì e la vista, poco dopo confermò i suoi sospetti.  
Si trattava di uno zombie morto.  
Il capo era spappolato in due, il corpo, vivisezionato in molti pezzi.  
Scosse la testa, ma un particolare attirò la sua attenzione.  
L'errante sembrava smembrato con cura.  
Le ferite erano state inferte con molta precisione, più da una mano umana che dalle fauci di un animale selvatico.  
Ed inoltre, i Walkers non usano trappole.  
Si voltò, stavolta decisa a tornare, ma ancora una volta la sensazione di essere spiata s'impadronì di lei.  
Reagì violentemente, gettandosi alla sua destra, col fucile puntato e il colpo in canna

_-"Oddio, non sparare…"-  
__-"Cristo... Deacon… Cosa ti viene in mente, arrivarmi alle spalle così!"-  
__-"Oh io… Io… Ero andato a cogliere funghi e… Gesù…"- _non finì la frase, vomitò all'istante alla vista riprovevole di quell'essere così conciato

Fecero la strada a ritroso

_-"Ma tu non stai bene"-  
__-"Non è nulla, sono inciampata"-_rispose lei con l'orgoglio ferito.  
_-"Su, appoggiati a me"- _e con un'inaspettata forza le cinse la vita, spingendola verso di lui

Il contatto col corpo molliccio di quell'uomo provocò in Jessy una sensazione di disgusto, così si liberò bruscamente da quella sorta di abbraccio.

_-"Ehi non fare la tosta come me...non ce n'è bisogno, lasciati aiutare"- _e le mise di nuovo le mani addosso, come alla ricerca frenetica di un contatto  
_-"Non mi toccare"-_

La donna si scostò con maggior foga, arrivando ad imbracciare il fucile.  
Deacon mutò la sua espressione in quella di un cane bastonato.

_-"Non sarò bello come mio fratello, ma non credevo di farti tanto ribrezzo da arrivare a puntarmi l'arma contro."-_

Girò le spalle e prese a camminare a passo spedito.

_-"Aspetta..."-_

Riflettè un secondo, la sua reazione era stata spropositata.  
Quell'uomo era tecnicamente suo cognato e voleva solo aiutarla.  
Prese a chiamarlo di nuovo

_-"Che diavolo sta succedendo qui!"_-la voce preoccupata di Daryl giunse alle sue orecchie prima ancora di riuscire ad individuarlo fra gli alberi  
-_"Niente"-  
__-"Niente mi sembra poco, state facendo tanto di quel baccano da far scappare un animale ad un miglio di distanza"-  
__-"Beh, chiedilo al tuo bel soldatino..."-  
__-"Lo sto chiedendo a te Deacon invece..."-  
__-"Le faccio schifo!"-  
__-"No, non è vero"-_s'intromise Jessie  
_-"Negalo… Negalo che mi hai puntato addosso il fucile... volevo solo aiutarla, ma a quanto pare sono troppo vomitevole per lei"-_

Daryl la guardò costernato.  
Si era accorto da un po' che fra i due non correva buon sangue e di certo Deacon non ne aveva colpa.  
Suo fratello si era integrato perfettamente nel gruppo, meglio di quanto lui stesso avesse fatto, gli altri membri gli volevano un gran bene.

_-"Le cose non stanno affatto così-"  
__-"E come stanno allora?"-_

L'arciere contrariato voltò le spalle e fece per andarsene

_-"Fermati… Ahi…"-_ la donna provò a seguirlo ma la caviglia le doleva ancora  
_-"Che hai… Ma tu sei ferita sul serio"-_

Daryl tornò sui suoi passi, notando una vistosa macchia rossa che le sporcava gli abiti

_-"Non è mio questo sangue"-_

Jessie pensò allo strano abbraccio di Deacon, ma non aggiunse nulla a quella discussione per non rischiare di litigare

_-"Sono caduta mentre seguivo un cervo"-_

L'uomo la prese in braccio, per evitare di peggiorare le cose, la guardò teneramente ed addolcendo il tono le disse:

_-"T'insegnerò io a cacciare un cervo"-_

* * *

Rick stava impartendo ordini agli altri membri del gruppo, quando li vide arrivare

_-"Che è accaduto?"-  
__-"Nulla, credo di essermi slogata una caviglia"-_rispose Jessie mentre Daryl la metteva giù  
_-"Fatti dare un'occhiata da Hershel"-  
__-"Deacon è rientrato?"-  
__-"Non l'abbiamo visto"-_s'intromise Lori  
_-"Dannazione"-  
__-"Va a cercarlo"-_concluse la donna, notando l' espressione preoccupata dell'arciere.

Daryl non si fece pregare e balestra alla mano, tornò verso il bosco.  
Una decina di minuti dopo, i colpi di pistola di Andrea, di guardia sul camper di Dale, attirarono l'attenzione.  
Jessie uscì con una vistosa fasciatura applicatale dal padrone di casa e il capo le urlò:

_-"Ce la fai?"-  
__-"Sparo bene anche con una gamba sola"- _ed afferrato il fucile si fiondò sul retro del pick-up, che partì di corsa e si portò verso est, dove l'avvocato mirava imperterrito.

Arrivati sul posto, il soldato e il poliziotto trovarono però qualcosa di inaspettato.  
C'era si, uno zombie, ma giaceva a terra smembrato.

_-"Questo di certo non l'hanno fatto i proiettili di Andrea"-_poi rivolto verso la donna aggiunse_-"dalla tua espressione sembra che non è il primo che vedi, ridotto così"-_

Jessie scosse il capo e raccontò la sua disavventura mattutina

_-"Le ferite sono aperte in modo preciso"-  
__-"E poi guarda la testa"-_lo interruppe la donna_-"Il primo colpo è stato portato al cervello per assicurarsi di ucciderlo definitivamente. I morsi di un animale sarebbero più caotici e casuali"-_

L'ex sceriffo aveva avuto a che fare con diversi omicidi nella sua carriera, sapeva riconoscere il modus operandi di un killer seriale.

_-"È assurdo… Chi si prenderebbe la briga di fare tutto questo… Ad uno zombie poi.."-  
__-"Il tuo amico Hershel per esempio..."_ -la voce di Shane alle loro spalle, li fece sobbalzare  
_-"Perché avrebbe dovuto?"-  
__-"Perché non è tanto sano di mente… Hai già dimenticato che raccoglieva erranti per rinchiuderli nel granaio, dando loro da mangiare addirittura..."-  
__-"Credeva solo che fossero malati e che prima o poi qualcuno potesse guarirli… C'era la sua famiglia li, chiunque di noi si sarebbe aggrappato ad una speranza pur di salvarli… Se si fosse trattato di Carl e Lori, probabilmente avrei fatto la stessa cosa"-  
__-"Beh io invece no! Mi sarei assicurato che non ci fossero finiti in quel granaio, piuttosto"-  
__-"Ragazzi guardate qui"- _Jessie provò ad attirare la loro attenzione per evitare un ulteriore scontro tra i due  
_-"Orme"-  
__-"Già e dal modo in cui si allontanano sembrano appartenere più ad un vivo che ad un morto"-_

I due uomini si calarono ad osservarle

_-"Come volevasi dimostrare...Hershel, sembrano i suoi scarponi"-  
__-"Non puoi esserne sicuro"-_aggiunse Rick  
_-"Shane"-cercò di distrarlo_ Jessie_-"io non riesco a camminare… Che ne dici di seguire le tracce per scoprire qualcosa?"-  
__-"Buona idea"_-rispose risollevandosi

Poi senza più guardarli in faccia, se ne andò.

* * *

Quella sera, accanto al fuoco, la tensione era palpabile.  
Tutto il gruppo cenava in silenzio e sembrava che ognuno ce l'avesse con un altro membro, per qualcosa

_-"Ma perché Deacon non mangia con noi?"-_ Lori tentò un minimo di conversazione  
_-"Sembra non sia simpatico a qualcuno qui"-_

Carol s'intromise indirizzando il suo rimprovero verso Jessie, cosa che non sfuggì a Daryl

_-"Accidenti quella donna mi odia proprio"-_aggiunse sottovoce il soldato  
_-"Beh visto che continui a maltrattare tutti quelli che non ritieni alla tua altezza,capitano"_-rispose l'arciere acidamente

Lei lo guardò, con occhi carichi di stupore, l'uomo accettò la sfida e posando il piatto l'affrontò:

_-"So cosa vuoi dirmi con quello sguardo: anch'io non ero ben voluto qui... Conosco i miei difetti e so di avere un caratteraccio. Ma Deacon… è un uomo gentile e disponibile… L'unico della mia famiglia che quand'ero piccolo avesse un minimo di considerazione e affetto per me! Tutti lo adorano e vorrei capire perché tu lo detesti, invece. Dammi un solo motivo valido Jessie e ti giuro che lo riporto dritto dove l'ho trovato, da quelle bestie…"-_

Lei non parlò.  
D'altronde cosa poteva dirgli? Che quel tipo tanto innocuo e indifeso fosse l'unico a farle venire i brividi? Che ogni qualvolta si avvicinava a lei provava una sensazione di fastidio? Che quando la toccava sentiva salire il disgusto alla bocca dello stomaco?  
La sua antipatia verso il fratello dell'uomo che amava, si basava solo ed esclusivamente su sensazioni!  
Rimase a fissarlo in silenzio.  
Daryl si alzò di scatto, rovesciando il piatto e non provando nemmeno a nascondere il suo disappunto.  
Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di loro, ma era decisa a chiarire subito e lo seguì, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione

_-"Daryl… Per favore… Gli chiederò scusa, va bene?"-  
__-"Sarebbe il minimo"-_

* * *

La notte era alta ormai e come sempre Jessie invocava un sonno che tardava ad arrivare.  
Daryl dormiva rivolto dall'altro lato e lei seguiva con lo sguardo ogni suo impercettibile movimento.  
Avrebbe voluto stringerlo a se e sussurrargli il forte desiderio di fare l'amore che aveva ogni qualvolta lui le era tanto vicino, ma non potevano sempre risolvere i problemi così.  
Avevano due caratteri forti e non passava giorno che non si sfidassero su qualcosa o discutessero, ma di notte, la passione li assaliva e si sfinivano lasciando che i loro corpi appianassero tutte le divergenze.  
Fin dalla prima volta, Jessy ebbe la certezza che Daryl avesse avuto molte donne, ma nessuna 'fidanzata'.  
Il suo corpo chiedeva carezze più che farle e in quei momenti sembrava quasi che si trattenesse dall' essere troppo tenero, per paura di apparire debole o forse, per difendersi da un sentimento sconosciuto troppo più grande di lui.  
Robin Hood stava imparando l'amore e si sentì una pessima insegnante nell'istante stesso in cui questa certezza si fece strada in lei, terrorizzandola. E se si fosse sbagliata? Se lui cercasse solo uno sfogo ai suoi istinti maschili? In fondo non c'era una grande scelta di donne… E quando si fosse stancato del bel soldatino, cosa avrebbe fatto? Forse lei rappresentava solo una novità, qualcosa di diverso e l'avrebbe scaricata in silenzio oppure le sputandole addosso la sua rabbia come stasera, o, peggio ancora, il suo disprezzo... Daryl a volte sapeva essere tremendo e con poche parole le avrebbe spaccato il cuore in un attimo!

_-"E va bene"-_si disse, prima di lasciarsi seppellire dai dubbi_-"meglio farlo adesso"-_

Non è che l' allettava molto l'idea, ma aveva promesso al suo uomo delle scuse per il fratello.  
La caviglia andava meglio ed arrivò nei pressi della casa abbastanza velocemente.  
Valutò che Deacon fosse ancora in cucina.  
Dale puntò la torcia su di lei, dall'alto del suo camper e agitò il fucile in segno di saluto, Jessie ricambiò sventolando il cappello.  
Sul patio, incontrò Rick con espressione cupa

_-"Non riesci a dormire nemmeno tu?"-  
__-"A quanto pare..."-  
__-"Preoccupato per oggi?"-  
__-"Si e no. Diciamo che ho avuto un altro scambio di opinioni con il mio caro amico Shane sull'argomento e forti divergenze con la mia devota mogliettina"- _le rispose, sottolineando ironicamente il termine devota  
_-"Peggio che andar di notte, allora!"-_

Risero entrambi e la tensione si stemperò un pochino

_-"E tu come te la passi?… Daryl è un osso duro…"-  
__-"Non me ne parlare… Intransigente e testardo! E' convinto che detesti suo fratello"-_gli disse, rivolgendo lo sguardo attraverso i vetri della cucina, dove Deacon era intento ad affilare un coltello per l' arrosto.  
Rick seguì la traiettoria immaginaria dei suoi occhi, concentrandosi anch'egli sull'ultimo arrivato e, di nuovo, ebbe una sensazione di familiarità

_-"Ha ragione?" -  
__-"No, ma è più forte di me… Non mi fido di lui"-_

Entrambi lo fissarono.  
L'uomo armeggiava con un ultimo pezzo di carne rimasto in frigo

_-"Jessie, tu non pensi sul serio che possa essere stato Hershel a ridurre quegli zombie così?"-  
__-"Onestamente… Il nostro medico avrebbe avuto una precisione più chirurgica nei tagli"-  
__-" Lo credo anche io… Quello di stamattina sembrava essere più il lavoro di un macellaio"-_le rispose, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla cucina, dove il maggiore dei Dixon, dimostrava una grande maestria nel tagliare la carne  
_-"… O di un cuoco…"- _Concluse Jessie


	12. TRADIMENTO

**XII**

"**Tradimento"**

La nebbia mattutina, avvolgeva il bosco, con il suo respiro inquietante.  
Era presto, molto presto e Daryl si chiese perché fosse uscito all'alba per cacciare.  
O forse non era rientrato per nulla...  
Comunque, tanto valeva continuare, scovare una bella preda e ritornare alla fattoria con la cena.  
Il cibo, l'acqua, beni primari ed essenziali, ormai non vivevano che per quello.  
No, lui no. Non più. C'era lei adesso a cui pensare. Per cui vivere.  
Jessica… Gli sembrò di averlo pronunciato ad alta voce e ad un tratto tutta la natura si zittì.  
Strano, non sentiva più alcun rumore: né il cinguettio degli uccelli, né lo strisciare di qualche serpente o il ronzio scocciante di un insetto.  
Non udiva più nemmeno il vento fra le foglie.  
Avvertì il pericolo e provò ad imbracciare la balestra, ma gli mancava.  
Eppure, avrebbe giurato di averla portata con sé.  
Ed eccolo il nemico, spuntare da dietro l' albero.  
Ma no, non era uno zombie.  
Era un lupo. Si, proprio un grosso lupo grigio,famelico.  
Drighignò le zanne e rivoli di bava colarono agli angoli della sua bocca.  
Si spostò verso di lui, con due indemoniati occhi rosso sangue.  
Era il diavolo o forse qualche strano spirito maligno del bosco.  
Indietreggiò, inciampando.  
Adesso l'avrebbe azzannato, stritolandogli la giugulare e il suo sangue sarebbe zampillato fuori fino all'ultima goccia.  
Ma non accadde, quel lupo proseguì oltre.  
Si voltò e l'urlo gli si strozzò in gola.  
C'era Jessie in piedi, dietro di lui.  
Con i capelli bagnati, la maglietta attillata e le goccioline che le luccicavano sulla pelle.  
Così donna, come l'avevano vista i suoi occhi di uomo, la prima volta, fuori dalla sua tenda.  
Rimaneva immobile senza accorgersi del pericolo incombente.  
Iniziò ad urlarle di andarsene, di scappare.  
Ma non un solo suono uscì dalla sua bocca.  
Tutto era silenzio.  
Il lupo attaccò la sua donna e tentò di intervenire, ma radici spuntate dal terreno lo trattennero, impedendogli ogni movimento, mentre quella bestia si cibava di lei...

_-"Noooooo"-_

Daryl si ridestò urlando, tutto sudato nella sua tenda.  
Le immagini di quell'incubo, scorrevano dinanzi ai suoi occhi, facendolo ancora rabbrividire.  
Si guardò intorno ma Jessie non c'era.  
Non ebbe il tempo però di porsi delle domande.  
Due colpi di fucile echeggiarono nella notte.  
Si alzò, rivestendosi in fretta e corse fuori, sentì dei passi avvicinarsi inbracciò la balestra

_-"Daryl"- _

La donna gli lanciò un fucile che lui afferrò al volo

_-"Provengono dalla stalla"-_

Senza aggiungere altro si mossero, correndo insieme fra le tenebre.  
Hershel mirava nel buio, sparando alle ombre.

_-"Cosa accade?"-_

La voce di Rick emerse alle sue spalle, mentre Glenn proteggeva Maggie, facendole scudo col suo corpo.  
Shane ed Andrea arrivarono poco dopo.  
La porta della stalla era stata abbattuta.  
Uno dei cavalli, massacrato, giaceva inerte.  
Altri due erano stati rubati.

_-"Questa non è opera degli zombie"-_osservò il capo, quando la situazione sembrò un po' più calma _-"Daryl fatti un giro intorno e vedi cosa riesci a scoprire"-  
__-"Ok"-  
__-"Vado con lui"-  
__-"No Jessie, tu mi servi qui...Shane, coprigli le spalle, Andrea torna in casa e rassicura gi altri"-_

Hershel si accasciò, guardando il suo cavallo orrendamente mutilato.  
Fu Maggie a parlare per lui

_-"Dalla casa abbiamo sentito le bestie agitarsi tremendamente con nitriti strazianti, poi ci sono stati dei colpi molto forti e un tonfo. Quando siamo arrivati abbiamo intravisto un'ombra allontanarsi"-  
__-"Jessie che ne pensi?"-_

Il soldato si accovacciò, osservando attentamente la scena

_-"Un'ascia...Un macete o comunque una grossa arma da taglio…"-  
__-"Dove saranno finiti gli altri cavalli?"-_chiese il fattore  
_-"Chi ha fatto questo, deve averli presi"-_concluse Rick, facendo un cenno a Jessie-_"bene, Glenn, T-dog, date una mano a ripulire, spostate la carcassa"-_

Poco dopo, allontanatisi, il poliziotto e il soldato iniziarono a chiacchierare

_-"Dov' è Deacon?"-  
__-"Non lo so. Ho sentito gli spari e mi sono precipitata fuori. Poi con Daryl siamo accorsi qui. Probabilmente nella sua tenda, ma non ne sono certa…Cosa sospetti?"-_

Ma il capo non poté finire. L'arciere e Shane erano appena rientrati

_-"Abbiamo scovato delle tracce. Tre o quattro uomini, quasi certamente si nascondono nel bosco. Siamo dovuti tornare però, era troppo buio per continuare"-  
__-"Va bene, stanotte monteremo la guardia, domani mattina affronteremo il problema"-_

* * *

Il sole era alto mentre Rick e Jessie esaminavano la carcassa di una mucca. Solito modus operandi: orrendamente smembrata.  
Ma c'era di più stavolta, tutti gli organi interni erano svaniti.  
Alle prime luci dell'alba, lo sceriffo aveva radunato gli uomini, più il soldato ed Andrea, affidando ad ognuno il compito di perlustrare una zona.  
Dale aveva avvistato qualcosa dall'alto del camper.  
La bionda e Glenn, trovato l'animale, avevano dato l'allarme.

_-"Rick, ieri sera stavi per dirmi qualcosa..."-  
__-"Jessie credo che i tuoi timori siano fondati"-  
__-"Su Deacon?"-  
__-"Sì. Tutte queste strane cose sono iniziate ad accadere da quando lui è arrivato"-  
__-"Ma Daryl ha trovato tracce di altri uomini"-  
__-"Potrebbe avere dei complici… Lui non ci ha mai raccontato realmente come sono andate le cose, mentre era prigioniero di quel gruppo…"-  
__-"Non crederai sul serio che sia coinvolto..."-  
__-"No, aspetta. Non sto dicendo questo. Ma vedi Daryl è troppo offuscato da questa storia di suo fratello e non riesce a ragionare obbiettivamente. Se questi uomini erano tanto armati e violenti, non credi che lui e Deacon siano riusciti a fuggire troppo facilmente? Nessuno lascia scorrazzare un prigioniero libero e senza sorveglianza per il proprio campo..."-  
__-"Ammettiamo pure che abbiano usato Deacon come esca. Ma poi, una volta tagliato per i boschi, sono certa che non ci abbiano seguiti"-  
__-"Forse non subito… Ma qualcuno potrebbe aver lasciato loro dei segnali che indicassero la strada..."-_

Possibile.  
Magari gettando brandelli di stoffa lungo il cammino.  
O rimanendo continuamente indietro per avere il tempo di incidere la corteccia di un albero...O, ancora, fingendosi stanco e col fiatone per rallentarli in modo da non lasciare troppo margine fra prede e cacciatori…

_-"Jessie, noi riusciamo a guardare le cose in modo differente… Devi parlare con Daryl"-  
__-"Non mi ascolterà. Non sente ragioni su Deacon e come se avesse una adorazione infantile. È rimasto aggrappato ai pochi ricordi che aveva di lui da piccolo. E poi credo si senta in colpa per l'altro fratello. Per non averlo cercato abbastanza. E anche per quella bimba, Sofia. Sta provando a costruire degli affetti intorno a se e Deacon è come una sorta di redenzione per lui. Sono certa che ha sofferto molto per colpa della sua famiglia, ma è così chiuso, non parla di questo. Non accenna mai ai suoi sentimenti…"-_

Lei sospirò e Rick capì lo sfogo della donna.  
Le portò le mani alle spalle, parlandole con tono paterno

_-"Ascolta, quando ho conosciuto Daryl gli ho dovuto quasi sparare. Ma poi ho capito anch'io che la sua è solo una corazza. L'ho visto cambiare, giorno dopo giorno e lontano dall'influenza di Merle è diventato un uomo diverso. È venuta fuori la vera natura della sua anima, coraggiosa e leale. E so che tiene molto a te, più che a chiunque altro. Sei troppo importante per lui e farebbe di tutto pur di non perderti. Di questo non devi mai dubitare…"-_

Le parole del capo le diedero finalmente fiducia e dissolsero molti dei suoi dubbi.

_-"Ehilà, voi due, venite a vedere"-_

Shane richiamò la loro attenzione.  
Due dei pozzi erano scoperchiati e nell'acqua galleggiavano corpi spappolati di erranti

_-"Bastardi"-  
__-"Hanno inquinato l'acqua potabile"-_disse Andrea disperata  
_-"Bisogna chiamare Hershel"-  
__-"E' andato Glenn"-_

Dopo un po', il vecchio fattore arrivò con Maggie, tutto trafelato

_-"Ce ne resta solo uno, gli altri sono per l'irrigazione… Se lo perdiamo dovremo cominciare a fare la danza della pioggia per bere…"-  
__-"Non succederà. Da oggi lo difenderemo con le unghie e coi denti"-_rispose Rick

Ma non ebbe modo di mettere in pratica i suoi piani.  
Le urla di Carol e Lori dalla casa, gli ghiacciarono il sangue nelle vene.  
Dale, nel frattempo, sparava a qualcosa.

_-"Cos'altro succede adesso… Presto muoviamoci!"-_

Rick, Jessie e Shane, armi in pugno, accorsero quanto più velocemente possibile, verso la casa.  
Quando arrivarono trovarono le due donne piangenti, di cui Carol lievemente ferita, la porta sul retro sfondata e Patricia e Beth erano scomparse

_-"Le hanno prese"_ – urlava isterica  
_-"Calmati, chi...chi le ha prese"-_tentò di chiederle l'ex poliziotto-  
_-"Maggie… Maggie…"-_Glenn urlò il nome della sua amata e si calmò solo quando la vide arrivare con suo padre_-"grazie a Dio tu stai bene..."-  
__-"Che significa, chi è che sta male?"-_

Il piccolo gruppo dovette raccontare ciò che era successo ai padroni di casa.

_-"Ok, manteniamo la calma. Ora voglio sapere esattamente come sono andate le cose"-_si impose il capo_-"Carol, credi di farcela?"-  
__-"Io e Patricia eravamo qui in cucina. Improvvisamente, tre uomini hanno sfondato la porta. Due sono corsi verso di noi e un altro è salito di sopra. Ci hanno afferrate, istintivamente ho reagito col coltello con cui tagliavo le verdure, ferendone uno. L'altro invece ha trascinato Patricia e insieme ai suoi compagni sono scappati, portando via anche Beth"-_e giù, la donna riprese a piangere  
_-"Ho sentito le urla e visto tre uomini scappare verso ovest. Ho sparato per intimorirli ma temevo di colpire le ragazze"-_aggiunse Dale_-"sapevano di trovare solo loro in casa. Probabilmente ci spiano da giorni"-  
__-"Non necessariamente"-_l'interruppe Jessie, che nel frattempo aveva perlustrato tutto il perimetro della casa_-"venite a vedere"-_

Gli altri la seguirono

_-"Ecco che fine hanno fatto le interiora della mucca"-_

Piccoli pezzi gli organi e sangue erano disposti in modo da creare una sorta di filo di Arianna che mostrava la strada verso la casa, le scale di sopra, la stanza di Beth

_-"E' stato tutto architettato… Hanno rubato i cavalli per la fuga, ci hanno allontanati con la storia della mucca smembrata, hanno contaminato l'acqua per guadagnare tempo e prendere le donne"-_disse Shane  
_-"Ma perché?"-  
__-"Per costringerci a cercarli, ad uscire allo scoperto ed eventualmente… Per contrattare con noi"-_rispose Rick  
_-"Vogliono la fattoria è chiaro..."-_concluse l'ex-poliziotto  
_-"Non avrebbero potuto farlo da soli"-_azzardò il soldato

Tutti gli occhi furono puntati su di lei

_-"Avevano un complice… Una spia..."-_

Si alzò un mormorio di voci.  
Escluso Jessie, che aveva un alibi di ferro, chi poteva essere il traditore?  
Erano insieme ormai da tempo e nessuno si sarebbe sognato di fare una cosa simile agli altri.  
Rick prese il coraggio a due mani e fissò la donna, cercando il suo consenso, per poi pronunciare quel nome

_-"Deacon!"-_


	13. ERRORI

**XIII**

"**ERRORI"**

_-"Maledetto bastardo!"- _

E il primo pugno gli arrivò dritto allo stomaco

_-"Sporco traditore!"-_

Destro, sinistro in pieno volto

_-"Lurido maiale"-_

E un calcio lo fece finire sul terreno.  
Shane continuava a picchiare Deacon selvaggiamente, nonostante Rick gli avesse espressamente detto, semplicemente di legarlo e rinchiuderlo nel casotto degli attrezzi, sino a nuovo ordine.  
La situazione era delicata: Beth e Patricia erano state rapite e si trovavano in mano a dei pazzi sanguinari, Daryluscito in ricognizione, non era informato su quanto accaduto e su tutti i sospetti che ricadevano su suo fratello.  
Ma l'agente Walsh, come sempre aveva fatto di testa sua e, vestiti i panni del giustiziere solitario, adesso sfogava tutta la sua rabbia repressa sul cuoco.

_-"Oddio fermati!"-_

La voce di Andrea, supplichevole, provava a farlo desistere ma senza successo.  
L'ex avvocato si disperava per il poco ascendente che aveva, nonostante fra i due ci fosse stato qualcosa.  
Desiderava potersi aggrappare a qualcuno, dopo la morte di sua sorella, e vedeva in quell'uomo una sorta di maschio alfa, un capogruppo che ben presto avrebbe preso il comando e a cui si poteva tranquillamente affidare la propria vita.  
Ma il migliore amico di Rick, non riusciva a liberarsi dalla sua ossessione per Lori e, seppur a malincuore, la bionda aveva dovuto ammettere di contare poco o nulla per lui.  
In un certo senso invidiava Jessie, in Daryl lei aveva trovato invece un compagno sorprendentemente leale affidabile ed affezionato.  
Si, bisognava chiamarla, lei l'avrebbe aiutata.

_-"Shane ti prego, così lo ucciderai"-  
__-"E' quello che questo figlio di puttana si meriterebbe!"-  
__-"Ma Rick ha detto…"-  
__-"Rick!Rick!Rick… Ci farà ammazzare tutti!"-_

Tentare di convincerlo ormai, apparve ad Andrea un'impresa troppo grande e dovette sbrigarsi a prendere una decisione: il sangue di Deacon gocciolava su tutto il terreno.  
Senza nessuna esitazione stavolta, corse a chiamare la sua amica e Jessie trovò delle argomentazioni piuttosto convincenti in un fucile d'assalto e in un colpo sparato in aria, che finì per richiamare l'attenzione di tutti.  
Dopo un po', il capitano si rivolse al giustiziere con tono duro:

_-"Dannazione, a Daryl questo non piacerà affatto!"-  
__-"Cosa non dovrebbe piacermi..."-_

La voce dell'arciere risuonò minacciosa alle sue spalle.  
Jessie fece un passo indietro e lui poté vedere come era ridotto suo fratello

_-"Deacon... che cazzo è successo qui"-_iniziò ad urlare ed inveire contro tutti  
_-"Tuo fratello è uno sporco traditore… Ci ha venduto a quei delinquenti"-_

Fu di nuovo Shane ad avere il fegato di parlare, fra il silenzio generale

_-"Stronzo, ma che dici?"-  
__-"Dico che la tua è una razza di merda, amico! I tuoi fratelli ci hanno procurato solo guai!"-_

Daryl in un lampo gettò in terra la balestra e si avventò su di lui.  
Glenn e T-dog provarono a fermarlo fra le urla di Lori e Carol, inutilmente. Jessie si fiondò di mezzo per dividerli, ma nell'impeto della lotta, beccò una gomitata sul volto.

_-"Figlio di puttana, toccala di nuovo e ti uccido!"-_

E giù, Daryl lo colpì con una testata, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio per poi scagliarsi su di lui con calci e pugni.  
Solo l'intervento di Rick, coadiuvato dagli altri uomini del gruppo, riuscì a dividerli definitivamente, mentre Dale nel frattempo, provava a calmare gli animi invitando gli altri membri a spiegare come stavano le cose.

_-"Deacon è innocente! È probabile che ci abbiano seguiti durante la nostra fuga dall'accampamento. Io e Jessie siamo sempre stati con lui e possiamo garantire"-  
__-"Perché non dici al tuo uomo quello che hai detto a noi?"_-fu Carol a parlare con voce isterica, rovesciando sulla donna tutta la sua malcelata gelosia  
_-"Giusto… dai Jessie racconta a Daryl dei tuoi sospetti"- _Lori intervenne a dar man forte all'amica di sempre

I due ragazzi si fissarono intensamente.  
L'arciere non riusciva a credere che fosse stata proprio lei ad accusare suo fratello: un conto era l'antipatia, un conto farlo massacrare di botte.

_-"Io… "-_Tentò di spiegarsi  
_-"Non mi toccare"-_la spinse via, per poi aggiungere_-"andate tutti al diavolo!"-_

* * *

Quella appena trascorsa era stata indubbiamente una delle giornate più dure per il gruppo.  
Divergenze di opinioni, lotte per la leadership e le antipatie personali erano venute a galla tutte insieme, generando una frattura che sembrava davvero insanabile.  
Dale faceva la spola da una parte all'altra della fattoria per tentare di ricucire i rapporti d'amicizia che si erano creati in quei lunghi mesi di convivenza, ma ogni tentativo apparve inutile.  
Tuttavia, quando Maggie arrivò correndo al camper, seguita da un messaggero dei rapitori, tutti si riunirono nuovamente intorno al fuoco.  
Rick interrogò quello che era poco più di un ragazzo: se volevano rivedere sane e salve le due donne, dovevano consegnare le armi e la fattoria per poi andarsene con i propri mezzi, il più lontano possibile.  
Randall, questo era il nome dell'ambasciatore, parlava anche del posto dove effettuare lo scambio. Un piccolo spiazzale ai margini del bosco, dove alle prime luci dell'alba, sarebbe avvenuto l'incontro.

_-"A proposito"-_aggiunse il ragazzo atteggiandosi-"S_e non mi vedono rientrare da solo, sano e salvo, entro un'ora, uccidono le ragazze…"-_

Seppur a malincuore il capo e gli altri dovettero ubbidire, conoscendo quel gruppo, non erano soggetti con cui scherzare.

-"_Ora più che mai dobbiamo mettere fine alle nostre divergenze e restare uniti"- _

Fu Dale ad interrompere quel lungo silenzio, ed una volta tanto persino Shane fu daccordo

_-"Abbiamo bisogno di un piano"-_intervenne Glenn  
_-"Non vorrai rischiare la vita di Beth e Patricia"-  
__-"No Maggie… Ma tesoro, non possiamo nemmeno realmente lasciargli tutto e andare via"-  
__-"Anche perché, chi ci dice che poi rispetteranno i patti?"-_s'intromise Andrea  
_-"Io, Shane e T-dog,consegneremo una parte delle armi ed andremo all'appuntamento con Deacon… Jessie e Daryl si nasconderanno nel bosco pronti ad intervenire… Jessie dov'è Daryl?"-_

La donna scosse il capo e Rick non infierì.

_-"Dicevo… Loro due rimarranno nascosti, noi fingeremo di consegnare le armi che avremo caricato unicamente con due pallottole, giusto per dare l'impressione di aver eseguito gli ordini alla lettera. Cercheremo di convincerli a consegnarci le ragazze, al posto di Deacon, così appureremo anche una volta per tutte, se è loro complice"-  
_-_"E se rifiutano?"-_fu Hershel a fare la domanda  
_-"Jessie e Daryl li seguiranno nel bosco, devono per forza essere accampati nei dintorni, torneremo indietro con le nostre armi e li coglieremo di sorpresa"-  
__-"Ma non sappiamo di preciso quanti sono"-_obiettò T-dog  
_-"Lo so, è pericoloso, ma non abbiamo altra scelta"-  
__-"Vengo con voi"-  
__-"No Hershel, se qualcosa va storto tu Glenn e Dale dovrete difendere la fattoria e le donne. Ad ogni modo lasceremo qui i mezzi. Se la situazione volge al peggio, prendete il resto delle armi e scappate via quanto più velocemente possibile… Ci rivedremo in autostrada, nel punto esatto dove abbiamo perso Sophia"-_

* * *

Daryl era accanto al fuoco, intento a ripulire e riaffilare le sue frecce. La luce allungava ombre sul suo volto cupo, disegnando riflessi ramati fra i suoi capelli.  
Aveva vagato per tutto il pomeriggio con l'anima dilaniata fra l'affetto per suo fratello e l'amore della sua donna ed adesso, metodico e silenzioso, cercava ancora una volta di trovare dentro di sé la forza di andare avanti, sentendosi per la prima volta dopo tanti mesi, di nuovo solo e perso in quel nulla che stava risucchiando la sua esistenza.

_-"Daryl..."-_la voce di Jessie risuonò timorosa nella notte.

Ma lui non si voltò.  
Continuò a fare esattamente ciò che stava facendo

_-"Ti prego ascolta..."-_

Silenzio

_-"Non puoi continuare ad ignorarmi così…"-_

E stavolta con impeto gli si parò davanti

_-"Va bene... non mi vuoi più parlare, allora dovrai stare ad ascoltarmi. Rick ha approntato un piano ed ha chiesto di te"-_

L'arciere proseguì imperterrito nella sua attività, come se lei fosse soltanto un fantasma riemerso dalle tenebre

_-"Non farai nulla… Hai intenzione di rimanere qui e lasciare quelle ragazze al loro destino?"-_

Niente, le sue parole rimbalzarono su di un muro di silenzio.

_-"Maledizione!"-_

Furiosa si scagliò su di lui strappandogli le frecce, a questo punto l' uomo reagì afferrandola violentemente per il collo, pronto a colpirla. Ma il suo pugno si fermò ad un centimetro dal volto della donna

_-"Ti ho detto di non toccarmi e non provocarmi… La prossima volta potrei non rispondere di me!"-_

La gettò all'indietro, allontanandola e sfogò la sua rabbia scalciando tutto quello che aveva intorno

_-"Vuoi proprio sentire la mia voce, vuoi che parli? Tu lo hai fatto con me? Sei forse venuta a raccontarmi i tuoi sospetti, i tuoi timori? Sono dovuto venire a saperli dagli altri, oggi. Intercedi per quelle ragazze? Ma certo, quando c'è da togliere qualcuno dai guai e rischiare il culo si chiama quell'idiota di Daryl! Sofia scompare? Daryl si fa in quattro per cercarla! Rick e Shane litigano per quella troia di Lori? Daryl deve andare a riprenderli in mezzo ad un orda di zombie! Ma quando poi c'è una decisione da prendere, a nessuno importa quello che dico e se c'è da portarmi un minimo di rispetto in questo gruppo, nessuno si ricorda di averlo... Perché dovrei rischiare ancora una volta la vita per la famiglia di qualcun altro, quando la mia viene sempre costantemente calpestata? Merle era uno stronzo? Ma si, ammanettiamolo pure sul tetto di un palazzo con un centinaio di zombie… Si taglia la mano per fuggire? Lasciamolo morire dissanguato in giro per Atlanta… Ed ora ammazziamo di botte Deacon, che importa di sapere come stanno le cose realmente! Tanto per quelli come voi, io e la mia famiglia eravamo rifiuti della società prima e lo siamo tuttora, anche senza una società! Adesso basta, non sono il burattino di nessuno!"-  
__-"Non posso credere che tu stia dicendo queste cose… Non le pensi davvero… Sei arrabbiato ed hai ragione di esserlo... Ma ti prego ora abbiamo bisogno di te… Io ho bisogno di te…"-  
__-"E non avevo bisogno anch'io della tua fiducia… Del tuo appoggio? Hai idea di cosa sia significato per me, sapere che non solo eri d'accordo con il resto del gruppo su Deacon, ma che addirittura hai sospettato, indagato, tramato...tutto alle mie spalle!"-  
__-"Non capisci... ci sono due povere ragazze da salvare e non centrano con i problemi che abbiamo noi due!"-  
__-"No, Jessie, sei tu che non capisci… Non esiste più nessun noi due!"-_

* * *

...Mai più noi due!...  
Questo pensiero fisso la rendeva sorda e cieca ad ogni passo.  
Le parole di Daryl l'avevano travolta con la forza di un uragano ed il suo cuore malato, adesso, grondava dolore ad ogni battito.  
Jessie non riusciva ancora a crederci: era davvero tutto finito?  
Ma più delle parole, erano state la violenza della sua voce e il gelo nei suoi occhi a spazzarla via in un istante.  
Contava tanto poco per lui? Certo meno di un fratello semisconosciuto!  
Era bastata una decisione sbagliata, un passo falso, un silenzio di troppo a seppellire quel sentimento nascente… Dov'era finito il suo corpo caldo e possente, quei baci bollenti, quella passione travolgente con cui lui la prendeva per farla sua, quasi tutte le notti...quella brama di possesso che sembrava avere su di lei e che lo rendeva così speciale, così eccitante e stramaledettamente bello ai suoi occhi, tanto da farle perdere la testa e il cuore nello stesso istante?  
Era stata tutta solo un'illusione?  
Il rumore di un ramoscello spezzato la fece sobbalzare.  
Andrea lo aveva calpestato inavvertitamente e si scusò poco dopo. Adesso doveva smetterla di pensare e concentrarsi sulla missione. L'arciere aveva rifiutato di mettersi a disposizione del gruppo e la sua amica s'era fatta subito avanti.  
Rick non se l'era sentita di separare Gleen da Maggie, poiché in questo momento, la sua presenza era l'unica consolazione per i padroni di casa.  
Ma aveva espressamente ordinato alle due donne di nascondersi e stare allerta, senza prendere nessun'altra iniziativa.  
Daryl era una pedina fondamentale e Jessie, senza di lui a coprirle le spalle, diventava molto più vulnerabile.  
Rumori di passi provenienti da nord attirarono l'attenzione del piccolo gruppo.  
Rick fece un cenno ed ognuno prese posto, pronto a recitare la propria parte.  
Appena messo piede nello spiazzale, Randall con altri due uomini, si fece avanti.  
Patricia era legata, imbavagliata e piagnucolava spaventata

_-"Dov'è Beth?"-  
__-"Al campo...dove sono le armi?"-_

Rick lasciò cadere un borsone, indietreggiando.

_-"Tutto qui?"-  
__-"E' quello che c'è rimasto"-_

Uno degli uomini le controllò, l' altro con uno spintone, lasciò andare la donna verso di loro.

_-"Se siete armati e provate a seguirci, faremo fuori l'altra! Entro due ore dovete aver lasciato la fattoria. Uno di voi tornerà qui da solo. Beth sarà legata a quell'albero."-  
__-"Abbiamo anche noi uno dei vostri, vi proponiamo uno scambio"-_

Shane avanzò tenendo Deacon per i capelli.

_-"No, no, vi prego non consegnatemi a questi qui"-_disse con un filo di voce  
_-"Il cuoco? Potete anche tenervelo, non sappiamo proprio che farcene di questa nullità... Esegui gli ordini e nessuno si farà male..."-_

I due uomini indietreggiarono, armi in pugno, fino a sparire.

_-"Presto slegatela... Patricia stai bene?"-_

La donna fece segno di sì.. e raccontò che Beth era tenuta prigioniera da altri tre uomini

_-"Cosa? Sono solo in sei?"- _aggiunse Shane_-" possiamo farcela!"-  
__-"Atteniamoci al piano e liberate Deacon!"-  
__-"Rick, il fatto che non lo abbiano voluto con loro non significa che sia innocente"-  
__-"Shane, ma non lo hai sentito? Noi abbiamo proposto uno scambio e lui tremava e supplicava per rimanere con noi… Se fosse colpevole di certo avrebbe voluto seguire i suoi a tutti i costi!"-  
__-"Ragazzi dobbiamo sbrigarci"-T_-dog cercò di evitare un ulteriore scontro

Tornarono indietro e con un fischio, che assomigliava al verso di un rapace, il capogruppo segnalò la sua presenza alle due donne nascoste.  
Fu l'avvocato a riemergere da un cespuglio per prima

_-"Jessie?"-  
__-"Ha deciso di intervenire!"-  
__-"Da sola? Maledizione! Andrea riesci a riportare indietro Patricia alla fattoria?"-  
__-"Certo"-  
__-"Bene, presto muoviamoci!"-  
__-"Dov'è? Dove è finito Deacon?"-  
__-" Era qui poco fa"-_

Ad una prima occhiata, l'uomo sembrava sparito

_-"Sarà tornato da Daryl...ora non c'è tempo, Jessie potrebbe essere in pericolo!"-_

* * *

___-"Toni ti muovi?"-  
__-"Un momento devo pisciare"-  
__-"Fa presto, se quegli uomini si accorgono che stiamo bluffando potrebbero tornare indietro! Randall quanto manca?"-  
__-"Dovremmo esserci "-  
__-"Fra poco sarà giorno, ci impadroniremo della fattoria e tu e Tony tornerete indietro al campo base, ad avvisare di quanto siamo stati cazzuti, così Michael dovrà calare le arie una volte per tutte!Quell'ubriacone non è degno di essere il nostro capo!"-  
__-"Vuoi fargli il culo vero?"-  
__-"Dovrei dare io gli ordini… Toni ma quanto dura questa pisciata!"-_

Silenzio

_-"Se non ti sbrighi ti lasciamo qui'"-_

Un fitto rumore di foglie li fece rabbrividire

_-"Randall va a controllare"-  
__-"Perché io... potrebbero essere gli Erranti"-  
__-"E allora? Hai una pistola, su codardo..."-_

Il ragazzo seppur riluttante si mosse e facendo luce davanti a se, si portò verso l'albero dove avrebbe dovuto trovare il suo compare.  
Girò tutt'intorno, ma l'uomo sembrava sparito... sul terreno una scia di sangue, sporcava le foglie

_-"Porca miseria"-_

Corse velocemente per avvisare Marcos, ma trovò solo il borsone con le armi divelto a terra!

_-"Ragazzi niente scherzi..."-_

Altri sinistri rumori provenienti dai cespugli lo spaventarono tremendamente.

_-"Se al mio tre non venite fuori, proseguo da solo ...1...2…"-_

Il rotolare di un sasso attirò la sua attenzione.  
Si voltò, giusto in tempo per accorgersi, che a venire giù dal terreno non era una pietra, bensì la testa mozzata di Tony

_-"Gesù"-_

Cominciò a correre urlando, fino a trovarsi faccia a terra.  
Doveva essere inciampato su di una radice, ma quando capì che a sgambettarlo era stato il corpo di Marcos, l'orrore si impadronì di lui.  
Il suo vecchio compagno giaceva a terra col cranio fracassato e orrendamente smembrato.  
Randall trovò solo la forza di rialzarsi e scappare via, lasciando lì le armi e tutto il resto.

* * *

Jessie aveva seguito le tracce nel bosco ed era riuscita ad arrivare al piccolo accampamento dove veniva tenuta prigioniera Beth.  
C'erano solo tre uomini con la ragazza accanto ad un piccolo fuoco crepitante.  
Lanciò un piccolo mortaio che aveva con sé per distogliere l'attenzione.  
Quando due di loro si mossero verso l'arma, lei sgattaiolò fuori dal bosco e con un movimento felino, colpì alle spalle il terzo rimasto a fare la guardia.  
Slegò la ragazza e le intimò di correre, quando lei spaventata finì per franare addosso a Randall, sbucato da un cespuglio, tutto affannato.  
Il ragazzo prese ad urlare di nuovo e gli altri uomini si precipitarono.  
Il soldato li affrontò coraggiosamente, stendendone uno con un calcio, ma dovette arrendersi quando l'altro puntò la pistola alla testa di Beth.

_-"Ragazzi è successa una cosa orribile"- _

Randall raccontò, ancora sconvolto, gli avvenimenti del bosco

_-"I vostri amici… Hanno appena firmato la vostra condanna a morte!"-_

Le due ragazze furono condotte di nuovo accanto al fuoco, dove il primo uomo ferito, puntò Jessie.

_-"Cominciamo da questa qui"- _E così dicendo le mollò un manorovescio che la fece cadere in ginocchio.

Ma non ebbe il tempo di assestarne altri.  
Dal buio della notte, sibilò una freccia e andò a conficcarsi proprio nel suo cuore.  
A quella ne seguì un'altra ed un'altra ancora, mentre gli uomini iniziarono a sparare fra gli alberi.  
Daryl arrivò di soppiatto, sorprendendoli, e intimò loro di abbassare le armi.  
Il capo tentò una mossa a sorpresa, ma non riuscì a sparare.  
Cadde in terra, stecchito da un coltello lanciato con precisione alle sue spalle.  
Tutti gli occhi furono puntati su Deacon, che riemerse tremante dalla penombra del bosco.

_-"Bel colpo fratello!"-_lo apostrofò Daryl  
_-"Gra...grazie..."-_ balbettò il cuoco _-"è mo...morto?"-  
__-"Credo di sì"- _rispose Jessie risollevandosi

Randall abbassò la pistola, ma il suo compare in un disperato tentativo di salvarsi, minacciò nuovamente Beth.

-_"State indietro o la uccido!"-  
__-"Fermo!"-_

La voce di Rick tuonò improvvisa.  
Con lui arrivarono anche Shane e T-dog

_-"Siamo sei contro due, ti conviene arrenderti"-_

L'uomo si guardò per valutare la situazione, poi indugiò su Deacon

_-"Dovevo capirlo che c'eri tu dietro a tutto questo, quando Randall mi ha raccontato cosa è accaduto. Sei un paz..aahhhhhhh"-_

Non riuscì a terminare la frase.  
Dietro di lui uno zombie, sbucato dal bosco, gli aveva quasi staccato la spalla mentre il sangue colava sul viso di Beth che urlava spaventata.  
Dalle tenebre altri erranti apparvero, attirati da tutto quel rumore e dall'odore della carne viva, fino a circondarli

_-"Walkers"-_ urlò Shane

Iniziarono a sparare all'impazzata.  
Daryl ricaricò la sua balestra.  
Jessie scattò verso il suo avversario ormai spacciato, per mettere in salvo Beth, ma il bastardo prima di morire, le gettò addosso lo zombie che lo aveva morso.  
Il capitano cadde sotto di lui, spingendo via la ragazza.  
Ma vuoi perché in vantaggio, vuoi perché non vedeva cibo da mesi, quell'essere immondo sembrò avere la meglio su di lei.  
L'arciere si avventò sul mostro, lo strappò via, per poi finirlo piantandogli il coltello in mezzo al cranio.  
Lo lasciò ricadere, ma quando vide penzolargli dalla bocca un pezzo della mimetica di Jessie, il terrore si impadronì di lui, scuotendolo con brividi lungo tutto il corpo.  
Si voltò verso la donna, ancora stesa a terra e urlò:

_-"Jessie noooo"-_

Gettò la balestra e s'inginocchiò accanto a lei.  
Aveva una mano sul petto proprio nel punto in cui la giacca era strappata

_-"Mio Dio ti ha morso?"-_

Ansimante, lo fissò.  
Nel suo sguardo lesse la disperazione e una scintilla d'amore le infervorò il cuore.  
Scosse la testa e spostò la mano... da sotto la divisa, sbucava fuori l'imbottitura del giubbotto antiproiettile che Rick aveva insistito nel fare indossare a lei e ad Andrea.  
Daryl quasi glielo strappò, per accertarsi che il morso dello zombie non fosse arrivato in profondità.  
La sua mano le sfiorò la pelle nuda e liscia all'altezza del seno

_-"Niente...stai bene"-_

Gli ultimi colpi di Rick e Shane, intanto, avevano allontanato definitivamente il pericolo.  
L'arciere risollevò Jessie e recuperò la sua balestra

_-"Grazie"-_ le sussurrò la donna  
_-"Siamo di nuovo pari"-_ rispose lui accennando un sorriso  
_-" E di questo che ne facciamo?"-_ disse Shane, riferito a Randall rannicchiato in un angolo, morto di paura.  
_-"Lo portiamo con noi"- _concluse Rick

* * *

L'alba di un caldo mattino di fine agosto accolse il ritorno a casa di Beth e portò la felicità nell'animo di tutti.  
Purtroppo però, ben presto il sorriso si spense dai volti del gruppo. Daryl iniziò a smontare la sua tenda e raccogliere le sue cose.  
Spinto da Deacon e dal suo rancore personale verso Shane e gli altri, l'arciere aveva deciso di abbandonare il gruppo.  
Non erano servite né le scuse di Rick, né la paternale di Dale o le suppliche di Carol: i fratelli Dixon se la sarebbero cavata da soli, perfettamente.  
Jessie non aveva proferito parola.  
In silenzio, aveva sistemato le sue cose nel grosso zaino militare e caricato il tutto sul pick-up.  
Daryl aveva accettato la sua decisione senza fare domande, quasi fosse scontato stavolta per lui, che la donna lo seguisse.

_-"Non sei obbligata ad andartene anche tu"-_la voce del capogruppo interruppe per un attimo i suoi preparativi  
_-"Dove sarebbe la mia lealtà altrimenti...tu lasceresti andare Lori e Carl?" -  
__-"Naturalmente no! Ma sono preoccupato... per la strada è un inferno..."-  
__-"Daryl, quando cercava quella bambina, si è imbattuto in un casolare nei pressi di un laghetto...da quanto ho capito è lì che vuole stabilirsi. Ad ogni modo è a meno di un'ora dalla fattoria"-  
__-"Non c'è proprio nulla che io possa fare per convincerlo a restare? Abbiamo sbagliato sul conto di Deacon e siamo pronti tutti a chiedergli scusa di nuovo"-_

Il motore del pick up attirò l'attenzione.  
Daryl aveva caricato la moto e suo fratello era già seduto all'interno.

_-" Rick, ricordi la prima sera, a cena, quando Deacon ci disse che veniva da Atlantic City dove lavorava come cuoco al Bellagio, il casino di Donald Trump?"-  
__-"Si"-  
__-"Beh il Bellagio si trova a Las Vegas. Il casinò di Trump ad Atlantic City è il Tay-Mahal! E questo lo so per certo, perché sono stata in entrambi. Stanotte ha lanciato un coltello quasi al buio da 20 metri, con una precisione da cecchino...quell'uomo non è chi dice di essere! Io e Daryl ci proteggiamo a vicenda... è sempre stato così, fin dal nostro primo incontro... ed ora più che mai, lui ha bisogno di me!"-_

_..._


	14. Inferno

**ATTENZIONE, VI AVVISO CHE QUESTO CAPITOLO E' PARTICOLARMENTE FORTE ED E' IL MOTIVO DEL RAITING COSI' ALTO DELLA STORIA**

**XIV**

"**INFERNO"**

Il sole picchiava forte quella mattina sulle loro teste.  
Gocce di sudore colavano dagli abiti consunti, mentre con grande sforzo, Jessie e Daryl, sistemavano l'ultima asse di legno inchiodandola alla finestra sul retro.  
Era passata quasi una settimana da quando avevano lasciato il gruppo e si erano stabiliti in quel casolare ai piedi del lago: giorni duri, dove la ricerca del cibo, si alternava a lavori di fortificazione dell'abitazione.  
Era stato necessario sgomberarla da inutili suppellettili, ripulirla da cima a fondo e riutilizzare il legno dei mobili per rinforzare le difese da un'eventuale attacco zombie.  
A tutto questo, si aggiungevano i turni di guardia notturni, che si sarebbero protratti almeno fin quando non fossero stati completamente al sicuro.  
Per tutto il tempo, i due ragazzi avevano lavorato silenziosi, scambiandosi sì e no qualche opinione sul mondo di recintare la proprietà e sulla necessità di creare una via di fuga, se malauguratamente si fossero trovati nei guai.  
Qualche mattina prima, l'uomo l'aveva individuata in una botola di legno che si apriva sul fianco della casa. Uno scivolo al suo interno portava ad un piccolo corridoio che finiva direttamente nello scantinato. Probabilmente veniva utilizzata dal proprietario per ammassare la legna in inverno, senza trasportarla attraverso la casa, o solo Dio sa per cosa, ma comunque agli occhi dell' arciere, sembrò subito la soluzione ottimale.

_-"Più tardi puntellerò il resto dei pali. Poi sposterò il pick-up e la moto alla fine della recinzione ed il gioco è fatto! Se veniamo attaccati basterà uscire dalla botola, correre velocemente per il breve tratto del vialetto che abbiamo creato, infilarsi sui mezzi e fuggire a tutta birra verso la strada!"-_

Jessie volse il suo sguardo a 360°.  
Effettivamente avevano fatto un ottimo lavoro, rendendo quasi sicuro quel pezzo di terra.  
Certo mai abbassare la guardia, però i suoi rudimentali sistemi di allarme, imparati durante il corso di sopravvivenza fatto alla scuola ufficiali, avrebbero permesso loro,almeno di notte, di riposare un po' più tranquilli.  
Fece un cenno di assenso con la testa e poi risistemò i capelli, raccogliendoli in un elastico. Si sentiva inquieta e questo non era sfuggito a Daryl, che le si avvicinò cingendole la vita e avvolgendola in un abbraccio improvviso.

_-"Sono tutta sporca e sudata"_-tentò di protestare  
_-"Sei bellissima"-_obiettò lui

Prese a baciarle piano il collo, risalendo, insieme ad un brivido di piacere, fino al suo orecchio, per poi sussurrare:

_-"Mi dispiace"-  
__-"No, sono io che ti devo delle scuse… Avrei dovuto essere sincera"-_

Ma lui non la stava nemmeno più ascoltando.  
La sua lingua giocherellava con la sua pelle, assaggiandone il sapore agrodolce, mentre il suo abbraccio era divenuto più possessivo.  
Il muro di silenzio eretto fra loro, aveva contribuito a mettere anche una distanza fisica notevole.  
Si erano infatti sistemati in due stanze diverse della casa, ed avevano popolato le loro notti di solitudine ed interrogativi.  
Ma l'orgoglio stavolta non aveva avuto la meglio sul forte sentimento che li legava e sulla passione esplosiva che faceva da battistrada, demolendo di volta in volta, i dubbi e la ragione.  
Sotto la cenere covava sempre ed ancora il fuoco!  
Jessie si aggrappò a quelle braccia forti e lui insinuò le sue mani sotto la canottiera, arrivando a pizzicarle i capezzoli con i polpastrelli, senza mai smettere di baciarla e mordicchiarle il collo.  
I loro corpi bruciavano di ritrovato desiderio e urlavano a viva voce la necessità di un contatto più intimo.

_-"Ragazzi… Guardate cosa vi ho portato?"-_

Deacon interruppe quell'idillio, facendoli sobbalzare e contribuendo a raffreddare gli animi.  
Non era la prima volta, in quei giorni, ad essere stato inopportuno. Jessica se lo ritrovava costantemente fra i piedi, persino mentre si lavava o si cambiava: i suoi occhi invadenti le generavano ancora fastidio ed imbarazzo, ed ora, dopo aver appena interrotto la loro riappacificazione, avrebbe voluto strangolarlo!

_-"Ho trovato del the, l'ho preparato e messo a raffreddare in cantina… Certo non è ghiacciato a dovere, ma comunque vi darà un po' di sollievo"-_

La donna lo ringraziò con un sorriso forzato: aveva appena fatto pace con Daryl e non voleva ritrovarsi di nuovo in contrasto con lui, così, nonostante non ne avesse alcuna voglia, lo bevette mostrandosi assetata.

_-"Vedo che avete quasi finito… Oh che bello, una casa e una famiglia tutta mia! Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che in mezzo ad un tale inferno sarei stato tanto felice!"-_Aggiunse Deacon, trotterellando intorno a suo fratello

-Se avessi mosso un po' il culo anche tu ci saremmo sbrigati prima- penso Jessie, tenendo ovviamente per sé le sue proteste.  
L'azzurro degli occhi di Daryl si era illuminato alla parola 'famiglia'.  
Come sarebbe stata la sua vita se Deacon fosse rimasto con loro?Ricordi sbiaditi gli attraversarono la mente, ma una stretta allo stomaco lo fece impallidire.  
La donna se ne accorse e subito gli chiese cosa avesse.

_-"Deve essere stato questo maledetto the"-_e non appena Deacon si voltò, innaffiò il terreno con il contenuto del bicchiere  
_-"Rientriamo, per il momento può bastare, finirò io più tardi"-_

* * *

Una lieve brezza, proveniente da nord, annunciava l'imminente arrivo dell'autunno.  
Altri giorni erano passati e ormai tutto sembrava a posto.  
Jessie lasciò la finestra aperta, per permettere al vento di carezzarle il corpo accalorato dalla fatica di una giornata passata sotto un sole ancora cocente.  
La sera si faceva strada e l'ombra avanzava, ingoiando centimetri nella stanza.  
Pensava alla fattoria, ad Andrea, a Rick e tutti gli altri.  
Non credeva che gli sarebbero mancati tanto. Che fossero entrati a fondo nel suo cuore in così poco tempo.  
Sarebbe mai riuscita a chiamare casa questo posto?  
Due colpi leggeri e la porta si aprì alle sue spalle.  
Non aveva bisogno di domandare chi fosse, conosceva a memoria il suo passo deciso e lo scricchiolìo delle assi di legno.

_-"Perché resti al buio, ci sono parecchie di queste in cantina"-_

Daryl entrò rischiarando la stanza con la luce di una candela, che posò su di un tavolino ai piedi del letto.  
Lei non rispose, fissandolo con occhi tristi.  
Non sopportava di vederla così.

_-"Ehi… Vieni qua…"-_

Le sfiorò il viso con una carezza e poi l'abbracciò delicatamente

_-"Non devi temere più nulla, siamo al sicuro adesso"-_

Senza darle il tempo di obiettare, zittì ogni sua protesta con un bacio dolce e sensuale che, come soleva fare, divenne via via più vorace ed appassionato.  
Voleva cibarsi di tutto il suo amore, sentirlo su di sè mentre la possedeva.  
Desiderava disperatamente sentirglielo urlare in faccia mentre entrava vigoroso in lei.  
Iniziò a spogliarla, senza darle un attimo di tregua, mentre Jessie, stranamente docile, si offriva a lui annegando in quell'amore tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue paure.  
Daryl riusciva sempre a farle perdere il controllo di se stessa.  
Fu tutto così rapido, così intenso.  
Due parole, uno scambio di pensieri e rimasero travolti da un desiderio provocante e tenace.  
Avrebbero dovuto abbandonarsi a quel legame troppo forte, troppo vero, già da tempo: quelle loro anime, nutrivano lo stesso sogno.  
Era un desiderio infernale, ciò che lei lesse nei suoi occhi, sulla pelle, nel ritmo irregolare del suo respiro.  
Desiderio che gli aveva urlato un attimo prima, esplicito.  
Jessie si abbandonò al suo volere, quella notte, alle sue fantasie, a quel suo corpo di uomo che sentiva già pazzo di lei.  
Daryl la fece distendere e la guardò godere di quelle carezze, di quei baci che penetravano nei punti segreti del suo piacere, fino a farla gemere impazzita e farle implorare di sentirlo dentro.  
L'uomo le sollevò i glutei e con un movimento deciso la portò sopra di lui. Arricciò ciocche di capelli ribelli fra le dita e dolcemente l'attirò a se per baciarla, lasciandole la scelta del momento esatto in cui l'avrebbe fatta sua.  
E lei iniziò quella danza, sentendo il suo odore di uomo inebriarla, muovendosi quasi con sacra adorazione, sul suo sesso rigido e pulsante. Ma fu lui ad aumentare il ritmo di quel dolce balletto d'amore, afferrandole i fianchi con forza e diventando padrone del suo piacere.  
Dopo rimasero in silenzio, abbracciati nella notte, per un tempo indefinito, fin quando, appagati, il sonno s'impadronì di entrambi.

* * *

Le prime luci del mattino filtrarono attraverso la tenda.  
Daryl si rivestì piano, chiudendo la finestra.  
Accarezzò la donna un'ultima volta e poi tiro su la coperta, per evitare che si raffreddasse.  
Non c'era quasi più cibo, a parte qualche scatoletta, ma decise di lasciarla dormire. Ci avrebbe pensato da solo a portare un po' di cacciagione a casa, quel giorno.

Uscì richiudendosi silenzioso la porta alle spalle.  
Incrociò Deacon in corridoio

_-"Già sveglio?"-  
__-"Si, voglio preparare la colazione"-  
__-"Bene io vado a caccia, vuoi farmi un favore?"-  
__-"Tutto ciò che vuoi"-  
__-"Jessie è stremata e finalmente riposa un po', puoi tenere tu gli occhi aperti? Svegliala solo in caso di emergenza!"-  
__-"Certo fratellino"-  
__-"Bene a stasera allora"-_

Il cuoco lo seguì con lo sguardo, allontanarsi, per poi aggiungere piano:

_-"Non preoccuparti, non la perderò di vista un attimo!"-_

* * *

Sentì una mano accarezzarle i capelli per poi proseguire giù lungo la schiena.  
Sorrise nel dormiveglia, lasciandolo fare.  
Lui era insaziabile, ma perché lamentarsi di qualcosa che la faceva a sua volta impazzire di piacere?  
Poi però, avvertì un movimento brusco, sconosciuto, risalirle fra le gambe.  
Si ridestò improvvisa per ritrovarsi nella stanza vuota.  
Doveva essere stato il residuo di uno dei suoi incubi ad averla scossa in quel modo.  
Le coperte ai piedi del letto e la sua assenza, le indicarono che Daryl era uscito presto, probabilmente per la caccia.  
La porta semiaperta non lasciava dubbi a proposito.  
Dopo un po' scorse dalla finestra Deacon in giardino, impegnato a cavar qualcosa, da una specie di orticello sul retro.  
Indossò solo una camicia e si fiondò in cucina per cercare dell'acqua. Ne trovò un po' travasata in una bottiglia, ma un rumore alle sue spalle la fece trasalire.  
Afferrò il coltello dimenticato sul lavandino e si voltò minacciosa

_-Oh ferma!"-  
__-"Deacon perché continui ad arrivarmi così di soppiatto?"-  
__-"Volevo darti il buongiorno con del… Caffè…"-  
__-"Cosa? Hai trovato del caffè?"-  
__-"Fra le provviste nella dispensa, era una sorpresa... ecco"-_e le porse una tazza, squadrandola da capo a piedi.

Jessie si ricordò di essere un po' troppo succinta ed indietreggiò cercando di allungare la camicia.

-_"Oh non sentirti in imbarazzo ti prego, bevi il tuo caffè, rilassati pure, io torno fuori"-_e le sorrise andandosene.

Il capitano lo sorseggiò lentamente.  
Più di tutto, ecco cosa gli mancava al suo risveglio: il suo adorato caffè mattutino!  
Provò a gustarlo ad occhi chiusi… Ma aveva un retrogusto insolito.

_-"bhe Jessie"-_disse a se stessa ad alta voce-_"Meglio di niente..."-_

Scosse la testa e fece una grande fatica nel non rompere la tazza. Non le ci volle molto a capire che qualcosa non andasse.  
La stanza prese a girare tutt'intorno e, con passo incerto, provò a portarsi verso il divano.  
Due braccia la afferrarono, prima che cadesse

_-"Non ti senti bene?"-_ la voce di Deacon rimbombò nelle sue orecchie risultando più estranea del solito  
_-"Io… Io…"-_

Si piegò in due al dolore di una fitta al ventre

_-"Vieni a distenderti"-_

Le mani di quell'uomo si insinuarono su di lei, in posti dove non avrebbero dovuto essere

_-"No, sto bene"-_tentò una tenue difesa

Ma le orecchie presero a fischiare ed il mondo si trasformò in un enorme trottola, pronto a sballottarla ovunque.

_-"Non mi sembra… Ci penso io..."-_si sentì trascinata con forza  
_-"Lasciami!"-_e lo spinse via, ma perse l'equilibrio, ritrovandosi a terra.

Fissò la tazza divelta sul pavimento e capì.  
Deacon aveva drogato il caffè!  
Si ficcò due dita in gola, per vomitare.  
Ne ricacciò un po', prima che l'uomo la trascinasse per i capelli.  
Riuscì ancora una volta a raccogliere le forze, afferrando la tazza e rompendogliela sul naso.  
Lui lasciò la presa e lei si portò barcollante in cucina, verso la porta che dava sul retro.  
Ma ormai quella sostanza, qualunque cosa fosse, stava annullando ogni sua resistenza.

_-"Maledetta puttana!"-_

L'uomo le tirò un calcio alla schiena per poi risollevarla bruscamente. Jessie tentò di divincolarsi, mordendogli ferocemente una mano, fin quasi a staccargli un dito.  
Lui urlò dal dolore e per un attimo un barlume di speranza si accese: la porta era lì a qualche metro, il pick-up fermato fuori, al termine della via di fuga.  
Si risollevò con l'aiuto della volontà, poiché le forze venivano meno ad ogni passo.  
Se fosse stata in un lei, sarebbe bastato assestare i colpi nei punti giusti per avere la meglio.  
Se Daryl non si fosse allontanato, una flebile richiesta d'aiuto sarebbe stata sufficiente a porre fine a quella violenza.  
Ma Deacon aveva progettato tutto nei minimi particolari probabilmente da tempo: allontanarli dal gruppo, aspettare l'assenza di suo fratello, drogarla per annullare le sue difese.  
Un piano messo in pratica minuziosamente e pazientemente giorno dopo giorno.  
Afferrò la maniglia della porta prima di essere stanata da un cappio al collo che le spezzò il respiro.  
L'uomo si era tolto la cintura ed ora la stava usando per soffocarla. Provò disperatamente ad allontanarla per incamerare aria nei polmoni, ma inutilmente.  
Si ritrovò prona sul pavimento, semisvenuta.  
Il cuoco le stava legando le mani dietro la schiena, usando brandelli di camicia e tenendola ferma col peso del suo corpo

_-"Così non potrai più scappare, lurida cagna,"-_le alitò in faccia il suo aguzzino  
_-"Daryl ti ucciderà per questo..."-  
__-"Oh no… Il mio fratellino sarà profondamente addolorato nell'apprendere che il suo bel soldatino è stata sbranata da un azzannatore entrato in casa all'improvviso…e che ho nascosto da qualche giorno personalmente in cantina... Mi toccherà consolarlo… Come facevo da piccolo, sai era un così bel bambino, un bambolotto biondo ed indifeso… Di notte mi infilavano nel suo letto e lo accarezzavo per calmarlo… Sgranava i suoi occhietti azzurri e io gli asciugavo le lacrime di tutte le botte prese da suo padre… Ho dovuto sistemare anche lui, farlo sparire... ricordo la sua pelle morbida al mio tocco… Adoravo strofinare il suo corpicino sul mio… Scommetto che piace anche a te adesso… Poi quel bastardo di Merle, una sera entrò in camera e mi trascinò per le scale, quasi ammazzandomi di botte… e cacciandomi via… Ma adesso noi siamo di nuovo insieme e dopo che avrò finito con te, mi dedicherò finalmente a lui…"-_

Jessie sgranò gli occhi a quella confessione, ed il disgusto per ciò che aveva dovuto subire l'uomo che amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, s'impadronì di lei.  
Ecco spiegati i suoi atteggiamenti riottosi, la sua rabbia, i gelidi silenzi. Veniva da lontano la sua fame d'amore, il desiderio di una famiglia normale di cui fare parte, plagiato come era, da anni di soprusi e violenze domestiche, che la sua mente aveva dimenticato, probabilmente per non impazzire.  
Ma purtroppo non ebbe il tempo di rammaricarsi di più per lui.  
Avvertì la sua carne nuda scorticarsi contro il pavimento, sotto il tocco di mani maldestre che le strapparono la biancheria intima.  
Non riusciva a muoversi, legata e sempre più stordita dalla droga e dalle botte prese.  
Il nauseabondo contatto con la pelle di quell'uomo sopra di lei, le chiarì in un baleno le sue intenzioni.

_-"Non ti muovere… Prima di toglierti di mezzo, voglio godermela anch'io, sgualdrina!… Il segreto rimarrà tutto in famiglia come è sempre stato… Se non ti piace puoi anche gridare… sarà più eccitante...Tanto nessuno ti sentirà… Lui non c'è… Non tornerà a salvarti…"-_

Jessie pensò che era finita: le forze, i sensi, tutto si oscurava, tutto diveniva nero, risucchiandola lentamente in un baratro oscuro.  
Ma forse era meglio così.  
La mente appannata attutiva l'orrore di quell'inferno.  
La sua femminilità oppose l'ultima estrema resistenza, barricandosi contro quel corpo estraneo che tentava di farsi strada dentro di lei. Ma cedette dopo un po', sotto i colpi insistenti di una violenza inaudita, con cui lui la prese, contro ogni sua volontà.  
Chiuse gli occhi e una lacrima le solcò il volto, bruciando insieme al dolore profondo che le lacerò la carne e l'anima, al ritmo dei grugniti di quella bestia, che la violava senza pietà.  
Pregò solo che tutto finisse presto, che l'ombra della morte calasse la sua scure il prima possibile, su quella sofferenza.  
Lei se ne sarebbe andata così, invocando il suo nome...

_-"… Daryl… Daryl…"-_


	15. DISPERAZIONE

**XV**

"**DISPERAZIONE"**

Il sibilo di una freccia, fendette fra gli alberi e un secondo dopo uno scoiattolo venne giù, stecchito.  
Daryl lo raccolse, recuperò la freccia e meticoloso, lo agganciò al lato della borsa che aveva con sé.  
Poi ricaricò la balestra e proseguì la caccia.  
Quella mattina si sentiva inquieto, rise di se, paragonandosi ad uno di quei noiosi mariti che non riescono a stare lontani dalla propria donna, senza entrare in panico.  
Eppure non ne aveva motivo.  
Lei era a casa, con un suo fratello, nessun altro uomo nelle vicinanze: certo, nella vita reale sarebbe sicuramente stato geloso di tutti i soldati che le giravano intorno, degli sguardi che avrebbe attirato su di sé, bella come era, per strada, persino dei suoi amici, ma così non correva alcun rischio.  
In realtà, si disse, senza questa apocalisse, forse non l'avrebbe mai incontrata e sicuramente lei non si sarebbe mai interessata ad uno come lui.  
Il vecchio John aveva proprio ragione: nell'esistenza di ogni essere umano, nulla accade per caso, basta seguire i segni del destino e loro ci condurranno lungo il sentiero della nostra vita.  
Spesso soleva aggiungere, magari dopo averlo visto triste, che a tutti è concesso uno scampolo di felicità.  
La vicenda di Sophia, gli aveva fatto ricordare di avere un cuore in petto capace di provare amore, Jessie aveva fatto il resto.  
Un grosso lupo sbucò fuori all'improvviso e Daryl puntò la balestra verso l'alto cespuglio, sentendosi catapultato nell'incubo fatto molte sere prima, quando dormivano ancora alla fattoria.  
Ma non c'era nulla di diabolico in questo animale.  
Né occhi rossi, né zanne mostruose.  
Anzi, gli sembrò quasi che scodinsolasse, assomigliando ad un qualunque cane a spasso.  
Il lupo avanzò di qualche passo, per poi indietreggiare come se volesse essere seguito.  
Un'idea pazza se fosse stato soltanto Daryl Dixon, ma lui era anche 'lupo solitario', nome Cherokee affibbiatogli da 'volpe che corre'.  
La belva dal folto pelo grigio, insolita presenza per quei luoghi, sparì nella vegetazione, per riemergere ogni tanto da dietro qualche albero, in modo da tracciare la via.  
Andarono avanti così per circa un miglio, l'uomo calcolò che lo stesse riportando indietro, ed infatti dopo un po', scorse la sua moto nascosta ai confini del bosco.  
Il lupo si avvicinò annusando insistentemente un panno posto ai piedi della ruota posteriore: c'erano delle rose Cherokee poggiate, Daryl le aveva colte lungo il cammino, per regalarle a Jessie e per raccontarle, come aveva fatto mesi prima con Carol, la leggenda delle madri indiane, insieme al racconto del suo incontro con il Chupacabra.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, così come era venuto, la strana bestia con un salto sparì, correndo di nuovo in direzione del bosco.  
L'arciere non aveva mai temuto nemmeno per un attimo, che potesse attaccarlo.  
Avanzò verso la sua moto, chiedendosi ancora, il perché di quell'inconsueto incontro col suo animale totem, ma solo quando abbassò gli occhi al terreno trovò una risposta: i fiori erano improvvisamente appassiti, come se fossero stati abbandonati lì da giorni e non appena colti.  
I petali anneriti, emanavano un fetore di morte.  
Un misto di paura e pericolo s'impadronì di lui.  
E nel suo cuore, l'eco di un richiamo lontano, lo scosse.

_-"...Jessica..."-_

* * *

_-"Dobbiamo farlo fuori è l'unica soluzione!"- _Urlava Shane  
_-"Ma è solo un ragazzo!"-_

Dale, provava a farlo ragionare

_-"Beh, non ha esitato a fare del male a Beth e Patricia"-  
__-"Non è stato lui, eseguiva solo ordini di altri"-  
__-"Già gli altri… E chi ci dice che non stiano già venendo qui, con l'intento di farci fuori tutti e prendersi le armi e la fattoria?"-  
__-"Sono passati diversi giorni, li avremmo già affrontati..."-  
__-"Non possiamo fidarci di lui!"-_

Rick seguiva silenzioso, il battibecco fra i due.  
Nonostante tutti i loro contrasti, in questo caso, sentiva di dargli ragione.  
Erano da poco scampati ad un nuovo pericolo ed avevano già avuto dei problemi con quei sopravvissuti.  
Eppure Dale, rappresentava la voce della sua coscienza, quell'intimo sentire che da sempre gli aveva fatto scegliere la via dell'onestà.  
E anche adesso, gli sussurrava di non poter uccidere così a sangue freddo, quel ragazzo.  
Sarebbero diventati bestie come loro.  
Lui sarebbe diventato come Shane.  
Ma tutti fissavano il capo e si aspettavano una sentenza: era troppo dura non poter più contare né sul suo vecchio amico né su sua moglie.  
Rick sapeva.  
Da tempo ormai lo aveva capito.  
Conosceva troppo bene Lori, da leggere fra i suoi silenzi.  
Dal poco amore che dimostrava verso quel figlio, non ancora nato. Dall'indecisione che gli era parsa di scorgere in quegli occhi, durante la sua muta ricerca della verità.  
Sua moglie e il suo miglior amico.  
Se avesse seguito l'istinto, gli avrebbe già piantato una pallottola in testa. Ma grazie a Dio, era dai tempi del liceo che la ragione era la sua unica guida.

_-"Rimarrà dov'è... legato e rinchiuso nel casotto degli attrezzi, voglio riflettere ancora un po' "-_

Tergiversò, ma troppi giorni erano passati dalla cattura di Randall e sapeva di non poter tirare di più la corda.  
Una decisione a proposito, era imminente.  
La risata di scherno del giustiziere e il gesto di stizza di Andrea, lo punsero sul vivo, più del dovuto.  
Si voltò e con passo veloce si portò il più lontano possibile da quello che stava divenendo un peso sempre maggiore: la leadership del gruppo.  
Aveva bisogno di stare da solo. Di ritrovare se stesso.  
Di cancellare cattivi pensieri e reazioni spropositate dalla sua mente e, fin quando si fosse trovato in presenza di Shane, non sarebbe stato possibile

_-"Non farai nulla… Ancora una volta rimarrai a guardare... Ad aspettare gli eventi"-_

Il capo si voltò contrariato, al suono della voce del giustiziere.  
Si chiese, quanto avrebbe resistito ancora alle provocazioni.

_-"In nome di cosa Rick? Di una legge che non esiste più? In questo mondo è il più forte che sopravvive"-  
__-"Credi che io non sia in grado di difendere questo gruppo o la mia famiglia? Parla apertamente"-  
__-"Quegli uomini sono pericolosi, lascia che ti dica una cosa, magari questo Randall continua ancora un po' a fare la vittima… Noi ci commuoviamo, lo lasciamo libero di muoversi, lui ci dà una mano, si finge amico, gioca con tuo figlio. Poi una bella notte, ci ritroviamo tutti con la gola tagliata da qualcuno dei suoi amichetti, che avrà fatto avvicinare alla fattoria! Sveglia! E' già successo con Deacon e succederà ancora. Se diamo la nostra fiducia a qualunque essere umano che piagnucola un po', presto saremo tutti morti!"-  
__-"Cosa centra Deacon, lui è innocente, ci siamo sbagliati e guarda dove hanno portato le nostre conclusioni affrettate. Abbiamo perso Jessie e Daryl, due persone fondamentali per questo gruppo"-  
__-"Mi dispiace per Jessie, lei era a posto, ma mettersi con un Dixon… Quelli sono tutti matti! Non saremo mai stati al sicuro con un pazzo omicida fra noi…"-_

Rick rimase shoccato dall'affermazione di Shane.  
Lo fissò ammutolito cercando di capire dove volesse arrivare.

_-"Ma davvero non ti sei accorto di nulla, eppure ti avevano assegnato lì al tuo primo incarico..."-  
__-"Di cosa avrei dovuto accorgermi, che intendi"-_ e un fremito lo percorse  
_-"Quell'uomo… Sul bicipite aveva il tatuaggio di una croce avvolta dalle fiamme con l'iscrizione di una data. E' tipico dei detenuti del carcere di sicurezza di Angola __(1) __Se lo fanno fra loro, incidendo l'anno in cui vengono rinchiusi. E tu lavoravi da poco in quella contea... È possibile che non te ne ricordi?"-_

Il capo impallidì.  
Come le tessere di un puzzle, centinaia di immagini riemersero dal suo passato, formando la visione di un ragazzotto di provincia, biondino, tarchiato e con gli occhiali, proveniente da una famiglia disastrata, che avevano arrestato per molestie sessuali alla figlia del vicino. All'udienza preliminare pianse come un agnellino sacrificale, commuovendo i giudici che, da incensurato, lo rilasciarono su cauzione. Ritornato a casa, prese un grosso coltello da cucina, sì appostò, attese il ritorno della ragazza, la violentò e poi la uccise recidendole la gola.  
Ecco da dove veniva quella sensazione di familiarità, di già visto, di fastidio.  
Jessie aveva ragione...  
Quell'uomo non era il cuoco di un casinò, era il cuoco della prigione! Mansione alla quale fu assegnato, prima che i giudici emettessero la sua condanna.  
Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena, gelandogli il sangue: i due ragazzi erano in pericolo!  
Senza profferire parola si allontanò correndo, caricò un paio di fucili, si fiondò in macchina e partì velocemente alla volta del casolare. Pigiò forte sull'acceleratore, chiedendosi come potesse essergli sfuggito un particolare tanto grave.  
Ma il suo rancore verso Shane, i problemi con Lori, lo avevano reso cieco ad ogni altra questione. Quelle debolezze, minavano la sua posizione di capo agli occhi degli altri e, le sue distrazioni, rischiavano di ledere alla sicurezza del gruppo.  
Perso in questi pensieri, si accorse tardi di essere quasi arrivato.  
La strada diveniva più stretta e tutt'intorno la vegetazione iniziava ad infittirsi.  
Fra poco, stando alla mappa, una discesa lo avrebbe condotto verso il bassopiano, dove avrebbe avvistato il casolare ai piedi di un laghetto artificiale.  
La presenza inquietante di uno zombie claudicante, lungo la strada, lo ridestò definitivamente.  
Si sfilò la pistola dalla fondina, avrebbe rischiato il rumore del colpo, piuttosto che perdere tempo ad investirlo per poi finirlo col coltello. Puntò l'arma, ma un masso di grosse dimensioni, agganciò la ruota e gli fece perdere il controllo del mezzo.

_-"Dannazione"-_imprecò.

L' errante si avvicinava, farlo fuori divenne una priorità.  
Recuperò la pistola e attese di averlo sotto tiro.  
Mirò

_-"… Ma cosa?…"-_

Scese dall'auto e sgranò gli occhi.  
Davanti a sé non aveva un walker solitario.  
C'era Jessie!  
Il volto tumefatto, le mani ancora legate dietro la schiena, una seria ferita alla gola.  
Lei lo fissò sconvolta e terrorizzata

_-"Mio Dio che ti è successo?"-_

La donna non rispose.  
Se avesse avuto ancora la forza di parlare, forse gli avrebbe raccontato che Deacon, dopo averla violentata, si era divertito a torturarla con i suoi stramaledetti coltelli, fino a quando, afferratone uno più grosso, intendesse ucciderla tagliandole la gola.  
Se ci fosse stato ancora fiato nei suoi polmoni, avrebbe saputo come avesse raccolto gli ultimi scampoli di forza, per assestargli una testata dritta sul naso già ferito, in modo da romperglielo e concedersi minuti preziosi per rimettersi in piedi, fuggire via da quell'incubo, obbligando il suo corpo a camminare in direzione della fattoria, dei suoi amici, della salvezza.  
E solo il caso, aveva voluto che Rick non finisse ciò che Deacon aveva cominciato.  
Ma non uno di questi pensieri, si trasformò in voce.  
Non un sibilo, uscì dalla sua bocca.  
Dai suoi occhi disperati, calò una lacrima come unica invocazione d'aiuto e l'ex poliziotto capì.  
Aveva troppa esperienza per non sapere cosa significassero quei lividi, quelle ferite, quella camicia strappata, quel rivolo di sangue che gli veniva giù per le cosce.  
Scosse la testa e tutto ciò che poté fare fu di stringerla fra le braccia, un attimo prima che lei vi si abbandonasse, priva di sensi.

* * *

Era corso, veloce come il vento.  
Se avesse potuto, sarebbe volato con le ali d'aquila del suo giubbotto, verso casa, da lei.  
Spaventato com'era, saltò giù dalla moto sul retro dell'abitazione, che adesso aveva un'aria troppo sinistra.

_-"Jessie… Deacon"- _urlò

Orme di piedi nudi attraversavano la via di fuga nella sua direzione, eppure il Pick up era fermo al solito posto.  
Imbracciò la balestra e scivolò silenzioso verso la porta.  
Macchie di sangue, sulle assi di legno, lo terrorizzarono.  
Le seguì a ritroso, in casa.  
La cucina sembrava un capo di battaglia: qualcuno aveva lottato ed era fuggito.  
Un rumore proveniente dal salotto, attirò la sua attenzione.  
Vi si diresse ed entrò nella stanza, tenendo l'arma in posizione d'attacco.  
Suo fratello rise.  
Ma non era allegria la sua.  
Quella era una risata di scherno, il ghigno malefico di un essere infernale

_-"Cos'è accaduto qui?"-_

L'uomo non rispose.  
Aveva la camicia strappata in più punti, le braccia piene di graffi, una mano ferita e perdeva copiosamente sangue dal naso, ridotto ad una poltiglia di carne

_-"Quella maledetta puttana... me la pagherà"-  
__-"Jessie?… Dov'è?"-_chiese deglutendo  
_-"All'inferno spero, magari mangiucchiata da uno di quegli esseri lungo la strada"-  
__-"Vuoi dirmi si o no cosa vi è capitato?"-_

L'uomo rise di nuovo

_-"Non ti facevo così stupido...ci siamo divertiti un po'… Beh forse lei non tanto… Devo dartene atto fratellino, un'ottima scelta… Proprio un bel bocconcino… Un po' ostinata forse, ma l'ho sistemata per le feste…"-_

A Daryl mancò il respiro.  
Chi era il mostro che gli stava parlando?  
Si guardò intorno, chiamandola a gran voce.  
Il cuoco ricominciò con la sua lucubre risata

_-"Cosa c'è da ridere?"-  
__-"Urli quasi come lei… Sembri una femminuccia… Sai, invocava proprio il tuo nome mentre me la scopavo a sangue..."-  
__-"Nooooo"-_

Con un balzo gli fu addosso e prese a colpirlo.  
Ma quel diavolo d'uomo, sembrava insensibile al dolore e sferrò una coltellata che ferì l'arciere ad un fianco,cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
Deacon ne approfittò per liberarsi dalla sua morsa e fracassargli una sedia in testa, stordendolo

-_"Mi divertirò anche con te"-_sussurrò infilando il coltello ancora più in profondità, fra le costole_-"come facevo quando eri bambino"-_

Daryl venne sballottato da un tornado di ricordi, le cui immagini adesso non più dolci, gli attorcigliarono lo stomaco.  
No... Non era possibile...Anche questo... Anche lui.  
Non erano sufficienti tutte le botte e le frustate inflittegli da suo padre e di cui portava ancora i segni sul corpo?  
Ora venivano a galla persino tutte le cicatrici della sua anima.  
Provò a muoversi, ma suo fratello, chino su di lui, con entrambe le mani al collo, aveva tutta l'intenzione di chiudere la questione

_-"E va bene, avevo previsto un finale diverso. Ma visto che sei così testardo, come da piccolo, mi costringi a sistemare tutto in un altro modo"-_

Daryl tentò di far prevalere la sua forza fisica, ma Deacon, con un colpo al diaframma, lo indebolì, spezzandogli il fiato

_-"Non ti agitare… Sentirai più dolore… E Merle non entrerà da quella porta per sbattermi fuori…-_

La vittima allungò la mano, cercando alla cieca, la sua balestra sul pavimento.  
L'assassino, continuava a premere sul suo collo per strangolarlo. Finalmente riuscì ad afferrare l'arma e ad assestargli un preciso colpo alla nuca.  
Si divincolò, minacciando di scoccare la freccia mortale

_-"Fermo fratellino, se mi uccidi, non saprai mai dov'è finita la tua sgualdrina"-_ disse bleffando.

Ma sembrava sordo a ogni supplica

_-"Non lo farai… Sei sempre stato il più sentimentale di noi tre, lo diceva anche Merle… Non sparerai al sangue del tuo sangue!"-_

Quel bastardo aveva ragione!  
Nonostante tutto, lui non riusciva ad ucciderlo.  
La balestra tremava fra le sue mani, mentre, come l'orco cattivo dei suoi incubi di bambino, Deacon continuava ad avvicinarsi.  
Chiuse gli occhi, doveva trovare la forza, seppur dopo, il senso di colpa si sarebbe abbattuto su di lui come un macigno.  
Ma adesso era questione di vita o di morte, uno dei due non sarebbe sopravvissuto.  
O Deacon o Daryl: un fottuto Dixon era di troppo in questo schifo di mondo!  
Poi, un urlo agghiacciante lo riportò in sè.  
Riaprì gli occhi giusto in tempo, per vedere suo fratello morso alle braccia da due erranti, entrati, attratti dalle grida e dall'odore del sangue.  
Fine della storia, la vita metteva il punto da sola a quella drammatica vicenda

_-"Aiutami Daryl"-_

Nel frattempo altri zombie, si facevano largo dalla cucina, per banchettare.  
L'arciere rimase immobile a guardarlo, mentre soccombeva alla sua stessa follia.  
Due, tre,quattro… I non-morti gli azzannavano la pelle, frantumando le ossa e spappolandogli le viscere. Poteva distinguerne i muscoli, l'intestino squarciato, lo stomaco masticato.  
Fu una mano a distrarlo.  
Una scheletrica mano che gli aveva afferrato l'orlo del giubbotto, attraverso il vetro della finestra.  
Daryl sobbalzò, scostandosi.  
Altri sinistri rumori, erano l'inequivocabile sintomo di un attacco in massa.  
Si precipitò di sopra per accertarsi che Jessie non fosse prigioniera in una delle stanze.  
Dalla vetrata della finestra della camera da letto, teatro della loro ultima dolcissima notte d'amore, poté vedere la casa ormai circondata.  
Non sarebbe stato in grado di affrontarli tutti e probabilmente lei camminava indifesa, Dio solo sa dove. Doveva trovarla e metterla in salvo.  
Ridiscese le scale, ma il corridoio era già stato invaso.  
Non aveva altra scelta: bisognava fuggire in cantina e attraversare la botola che dava all'esterno, da loro approntata proprio per un'emergenza simile.  
Sparò le sue ultime tre frecce e si fece largo fra i cadaveri.  
Si fiondò giù, nel sottoscala, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Riprese fiato un momento e il lacinante dolore al fianco destro, gli ricordò di avere ancora il coltello di Deacon conficcato.  
Se lo tirò fuori, mordendosi il labbro inferiore dal dolore.  
La ferita era profonda, eppure non sembrava grave.  
La porta della cantina stava cedendo, sotto il peso degli zombie, che premevano per entrare.  
Continuò attraverso lo stretto corridoio che dava alla botola, ma l' azzannatore nascosto da Deacon, lo aggredì e cadde all'indietro. Fortunatamente, quel mostro era legato ad una parete e questo impedì alle sue fauci di arrivare alla gamba dell'arciere, che risollevatosi, iniziò a prenderlo a calci con tutta la rabbia e la disperazione che aveva in corpo, fracassandogli il cranio e schiacciando parte del suo cervello, sotto la gomma degli anfibi.  
Poi risalì lo scivolo e fuggì fuori.  
Corse velocemente lungo il vialetto, delimitato dalla staccionata di protezione, e arrivò alla sua moto.  
Il rumore del motore attirò gli altri walkers sparsi nel giardino, ma lui, esperto driver, li evitò con faciltà.  
Pregò Dio, come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua, che lei fosse ancora viva e si fosse portata verso la strada.  
Vi arrivò poco dopo, poi finalmente scampato il pericolo, poté fermarsi, per ritrovare la lucidità.  
Orme di piedi sul terreno si trascinavano ai bordi del sentiero. Finivano accanto alle tracce di pneumatici.  
Qualcuno era arrivato e l'aveva portata via con sé.  
Una flebile speranza si riaccese nel suo cuore: gli unici a sapere dove si fossero stabiliti, erano i suoi compagni.  
Si rimise in sella e ripartì, avrebbe scoperto la verità, solo tornando alla fattoria.

* * *

Il sole stava già tramontando, quando l'arrivo di Daryl provocò un vero terremoto nel gruppo.  
La prima ad essere travolta dalla sua furia, fu Maggie

_-"Aspetta, non puoi entrare adesso"- _

Ma lui non la sentì nemmeno.  
Poi toccò a Glenn provare a sbarrargli il passo

_-"Hershel la sta curando, fermati!"-_

Ma il coreano si beccò una bella gomitata nel tentativo di placare la sua ira.  
Solo Shane, sulla porta di casa, riuscì a bloccarlo, spingendolo via. L'arciere estrasse il suo grosso coltello da caccia, pronto a farsi strada ad ogni costo pur di vederla, ma dovette gettarlo via, sotto la minaccia di una pistola puntata alla tempia da Andrea

_-"Fermo"-_

L'uomo la fissò e lei iniziò a tremare

_-"Come hai potuto farle questo"-_ e scoppiò in lacrime per la sua amica.

Daryl si guardò intorno, trovando solo occhi sconvolti, che lo fissavano come giudici imperterriti

_-"Credete che sia stato io? Che sarei capace di farle del male?"  
__-"Chi altri avrebbe potuto?"-_ intervenne Lori, attratta dal trambusto.

Allora indietreggiò... avrebbe voluto urlare loro, tutto l'amore che provava per lei, ma come sempre, seppellì dentro il suo cuore ogni umano sentimento

_-"Abbassate le armi"-_

La voce di Rick, risuonò imperiosa alle loro spalle

_-"Andrea, mettila via..."-_il capo si avvicinò prendendole la pistola per far scattare la sicura_-"non è stato Daryl"-  
__-"E chi allora?"-_

Scese il silenzio.  
L' ex-poliziotto e l'arciere si fissarono, occhi negli occhi, ma fu il capo a scoprire le carte in tavola

_-"Deacon"-_

La sorpresa fu generale

_-"Sì, non era l'uomo che voleva farci credere e Jessie lo aveva intuito. Per questo ha deciso di lasciare il gruppo e unirsi a loro..._"-Rick si rivolse direttamente al minore dei Dixon_-"temeva per la tua vita e voleva guardarti le spalle"-_

A quella verità, Daryl non resistette, si voltò per incamminarsi il più lontano possibile.  
Voleva rimanere solo, col suo senso di colpa.

_-"Rientrate tutti, adesso"-_

L'amico lo raggiunse, con passo svelto, consapevole di cosa stesse passando

_-"Ehi, ma tu sei ferito"-_gli disse, notando la mano sanguinante premuta sul fianco_ -"Devi farti medicare"-  
__-"E' solo un graffio- _minimizzò _-" L'hai trovata tu?"-  
__-"Si… Stamattina Shane mi ha fatto notare un particolare che mi ha riportato alla mente un caso che seguii all'inizio della mia carriera da poliziotto: un processo per l'omicidio di una studentessa da parte del suo vicino di casa, accusato di averla violentata e poi uccisa con un coltello da cucina… Beh quell'uomo era tuo fratello! Adesso ricordo tutto chiaramente…"-_

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, fu Daryl a parlare

_-"Deacon se ne andò di casa, quando avevo 7-8 anni. Ho sempre dato la colpa a Merle. Pensavo che fosse lui, il peggiore di noi ed invece, lo aveva fatto solo per difendermi. Mia madre sapeva tutto, ma mi ha nascosto la verità. Gli scriveva, mandandogli persino delle foto, quando non era ubriaca o strafatta. E da quelle che mi ha riconosciuto, quando sono stato fatto prigioniero. Nessuno mi ha mai detto che mio fratello maggiore era in galera per un folle omicidio. D'altronde non credo che siano esattamente le cose da raccontare ad un bambino prima di metterlo a letto... E Merle… Bhe lo hai conosciuto, non devo aggiungere nulla… Bella famiglia del cazzo, la mia!"-  
__-"Dov'è adesso? L'hai ucciso?"-  
__-"Ci hanno pensato gli zombie a quel pezzo di merda… Ha fatto la fine che meritava"- _rispose con voce triste, prima di aggiungere _-"...Jessie come sta?"-  
__-"Hershel le sta medicando le ferite. È una donna forte, si riprenderà"-_

Ci fu un secondo di silenzio, un attimo in cui l'arciere sperò vivamente che Rick non avesse altro da aggiungere.  
Ma il capo prese il coraggio a due mani:

_-"Daryl, tuo fratello l'ha… Lei è stata…"-_

Alzò la mano per fermarlo.  
Prima che completasse la che lui pronunciasse quella parola.  
Sapeva cosa le aveva fatto quel bastardo, in sua assenza, ma in cuor suo, aveva sperato che fosse stata solo una provocazione, che Deacon avesse avuto pietà, non compiendo quell'atto infame che marchiava entrambi con il segno di un altro dolore indelebile.  
Pianse silenzioso, Daryl.  
Col viso fra le mani.  
Disperato.  
Rick gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, conscio che nessuna frase fatta sarebbe servita a farlo sentire meglio.  
Riuscì solo a sussurragli:

_-"Non sei solo…adesso siamo noi la tua famiglia!"-_


	16. DOLORE

**XVI **

"**DOLORE"**

_-"Su, è ora di alzarti da questo letto!"-_

Andrea tirò le tende ed un pallido sole autunnale rischiarò tutta la stanza.  
Jessie sprofondò col capo sotto le coperte, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale, nell'estremo tentativo di innalzare nuovamente una barriera fra lei e il mondo esterno.

_-"Hershel ha detto che sei guarita, quindi nessuna scusa, ti voglio in piedi adesso!"- _ordinò l'amica, mentre imperterrita tirava via il plaid dal letto.

Sospirò.  
Più che il dolore fisico, ormai del tutto rimarginato, quello che le faceva male era il senso di vergogna.  
Si sentiva sporca, indegna, colpevole in qualche modo.  
Quella bestia di Deacon, aveva violato molto di più del suo corpo: era riuscito a devastare la sua femminilità!  
Per la prima volta nella vita, era fragile, impotente, terrorizzata.  
Adesso sapeva cosa si provava a trovarsi in balia di qualcuno, che detiene potere di vita e di morte su di te.  
Ricordava ben poco dei particolari, vista la mente offuscata dalla droga, ma la sensazione di essere stata come marchiata, in modo indelebile, da una sorta di lettera scarlatta, non l'abbandonava un attimo.  
Uscire da quella stanza, significava affrontare altri esseri umani che quel segno lo vedevano e come!  
I loro sguardi pietosi si sarebbero accaniti su di lei, sul suo corpo, e non riusciva a sopportare il biasimo, le frasi fatte, i sorrisi finti che avrebbe dovuto elargire,continuando invece a morire dentro.

_-"Andrea ti prego..."-  
__-"No Jessie, sono dieci giorni che sei murata viva qui, al buio e da sola. Non ti lascerò passare un minuto di più così. Devi reagire. O vuoi che ti compatisca come tutti gli altri?"-_

L'avvocato aveva ragione.  
Se lei per prima si comportava come una vittima sacrificale, non poteva di certo pretendere che il resto del gruppo soprasedesse.  
Doveva farsi forza.  
Adesso c'era da combattere la battaglia più dura.

_-"Brava. Ti ho portato dei vestiti puliti. Quando sei pronta, voglio che tu venga giù a fare colazione"-  
__-"Ok"-_

La bionda l'abbracciò.  
Nella sua carriera le era capitato di seguire diversi casi di stupro ed in minima parte, provava a mettere a frutto la sua esperienza per scuoterla dalla comprensibile depressione in cui era sprofondata

_-"Daryl è di sotto.."-_ azzardò subito dopo  
_-"No"-  
__-"Jessie ascolta"-  
__-"Ho detto no! Non sono pronta… Tutti ma non lui… Non ancora"-  
__-"Capisco che sia difficile. Ma credimi lo conosco da più tempo di te e ti dico che sta soffrendo come un cane. Non ha passato un solo giorno senza chiedere di vederti e la notte sembra un'anima in pena mentre si aggira sotto questa finestra… Prima o poi dovrete parlare"-_

Già, ma meglio poi.  
Ora doveva fare un passo alla volta e si sentiva troppo confusa.

_-"Ti prego non chiedermi questo"-  
__-"Va bene, gli dirò di andarsene"-_sottolineò uscendo  
_-"Grazie"-_

Il capitano fissò i vestiti sul letto ripensando agli ultimi avvenimenti. L'abbraccio liberatorio di Rick.  
Gli occhi paterni di Hershel mentre le prestava soccorso.  
La discrezione di Patricia a cui aveva affidato il delicato compito di metterle dei punti di sutura nelle parti intime, lacerate dalla brutalità di quella bestia.  
La silenziosa risolutezza con cui Maggie, le aveva fatto prendere delle medicine, per scongiurare l'eventualità di una gravidanza.  
Non era stato lasciato nulla al caso dalla famiglia Green ed in un certo senso l'affetto e l'affiatamento con cui si erano prodigati, le avevano ricordato i suoi. Jessie si sorprese a pensare, che in fondo a loro era toccata la sorte migliore. Morire significava smettere di soffrire.  
Non erano stati costretti a vedere in cosa si era trasformato il mondo e da quali esseri, vivi e morti, veniva popolato.  
Sperò che lo scrosciare dell'acqua sulla sua pelle, portasse via quelle tristi visioni dalla sua testa e il marciume dal suo cuore.  
A Fort Benning, le avevano insegnato che per entrare a far parte dei corpi speciali, doveva pensare a se stessa prima come soldato e poi come donna.  
Sarebbe potuto succedere comunque.  
In prima linea, l'eventualità di essere fatta prigioniera e stuprata dal nemico, risultava piuttosto alta.  
Uno speciale team di psicologi, istituito dal Dipartimento della difesa, una volta all'anno, organizzava corsi di supporto, in cui veniva insegnato al personale femminile ad affrontare un'eventualità del genere.  
Purtroppo come sempre accade, una cosa sono le chiacchiere della teoria, un'altra i fatti della pratica.  
Fissò la sua immagine nello specchio, ma non riconobbe il suo riflesso.  
Chi era costei il cui viso veniva solcato da tante lacrime? Che sobbalzava adesso ad ogni minimo rumore nella notte? Che si vergognava ad alzare lo sguardo in presenza di altri esseri umani? Costretta ad essere accudita e curata come la più fragile delle creature viventi...  
Scagliò violento un pugno contro quella sconosciuta.  
Lo specchio andò in frantumi. Come la sua anima.  
Si inginocchiò piangendo ancora calde lacrime di disperazione.  
Afferrò una fra le schegge più affilate e la portò al suo povero collo, già martoriato, all'altezza della giugulare: una minima pressione e tutto sarebbe finito.  
Chiuse gli occhi, ma l'eco di un tempo lontano le risuonò nella mente

_-"Un ufficiale resta sempre un ufficiale, in qualsiasi momento, non si lascia mai trasportare da sentimenti personali"-_

Il ricordo del suo amato generale che le impartiva la lezione fondamentale di un soldato, mentre appuntava le stellette e le affidava il comando della sua prima missione, fermò la sua mano.  
Anche adesso in questo gruppo c'erano persone che contavano su di lei. Sulla sua esperienza. Sulle sue capacità in combattimento.  
Era suo preciso dovere aiutarle e proteggerle, come non era accaduto con i suoi uomini e la sua famiglia.  
Adesso conosceva il nemico e poteva fare la differenza.  
Riaprì gli occhi e corresse la mira usando la scheggia come un grosso rasoio. Intere ciocche di capelli caddero ai suoi piedi e lei tornò ad essere semplicemente quella che era stata prima di questa apocalisse: capitano Jones, ranger dell'esercito americano!

* * *

Daryl passeggiava nervosamente sul patio, quando Andrea lo raggiunse. Scosse la testa rispondendo così alla sua domanda.  
Come suo solito, lui agì d'impulso provando ad entrare in casa, ma l'ex avvocato gli sbarrò il passo

_-"Cosa pensi di fare?"-  
__-"Fatti da parte, ora basta, devo assolutamente vederla"-  
__-"Peggiorerai solo la situazione"-_

Ma lui cocciuto, ancora una volta la spinse via

_-"Non costringermi a chiamare Shane..."-  
__-"ah si... l'angelo della verità… Della salvezza"-  
__-"Non stiamo parlando di questo… Non rendere tutto più difficile… Tu non c'eri, maledizione…"-_

Quest'ultima frase calò come una scure sulla coscienza già dilaniata dell' arciere, acuendo ancora di più, tutti i suoi sensi di colpa.  
Lasciò andare la maniglia, richiudendo la porta

_-"Non hai visto come era ridotta quando Rick l'ha portata qui… Beh io sì invece e posso immaginare solo lontanamente quello che ha passato… Al posto suo probabilmente sarei uscita fuori di senno!"-_

Andrea rigirava il coltello nella ferita, ferocemente.  
Daryl voltò le spalle e fece per andarsene, ma lei prontamente continuò

_-"Quel bastardo di tuo fratello l'ha legata, picchiata, torturata, violentata"-  
__-"Smettila!"-_urlò furioso  
_-"Sì violentata, violentata Cristo, Daryl… In modo talmente brutale che sanguinava ancora quando è arrivata!"-  
__-"Ho detto basta, stupida puttana!"-_

L'arciere si fiondò rabbioso su di lei, afferrandola e spingendola con forza contro le assi di legno.  
Andrea affrontò senza paura il suo sguardo per poi aggiungere:

_-"E' questo che farai, quando la incontrerai?… Quando i suoi occhi ti incolperanno di non esserci stato. Quando ogni sua ferita ti ricorderà di non averla salvata… E questo che le dirai… che è una puttana mentre alzerai anche tu le mani su di lei?"-_

L'uomo lasciò la presa sconvolto e fece un passo indietro sussurrando un 'no' carico di dolore. Non le avrebbe mai fatto del male…

_-"Come pensi di poterla aiutare se tu per primo non riesci ad accettare quello che le è successo?"-_

Un lungo silenzio calmò gli animi di entrambi.

_-Scusa…-_ aggiunse, prima di voltare le spalle e correre via.

Aveva sentito le lacrime agli occhi ancora una volta, ma si sarebbe fatto uccidere piuttosto che lasciarsi vedere così da qualcuno del gruppo.  
Si portò alla sua tenda, mentre sfogava la rabbia prendendo a pugni un albero, tanto violentemente da ferirsi la pelle delle mani.  
Andrea era nel giusto.  
Non riusciva ad accettare che un altro uomo avesse posseduto la sua donna, seppur contro la sua volontà e non si dava pace al pensiero che a farlo fosse stato proprio suo fratello!  
Ma chi ci sarebbe riuscito al posto suo?  
Non si perdonava di averla lasciata sola di fronte ad un pericolo più grande e più forte di lei.  
Non si era fidato del suo istinto, non aveva prestato attenzione ai sui sospetti, accecato com'era dal suo passato.  
L'aveva costretta a lasciare il gruppo facendo leva sul forte sentimento che li univa.  
Lei invocava disperata il suo nome mentre lui coglieva fiori!  
Questi pensieri correvano veloci mentre continuava ad infliggersi dolore, scorticando la carne viva contro la ruvida corteccia.  
Mortificava il suo corpo, proprio come faceva suo padre quando, piccolissimo, gli insegnava l'obbedienza a suon di frustate.  
D'altronde non aveva altro per far cessare l'assordante rumore della sua coscienza, né whisky né droga…  
Se solo non avesse consegnato tutta la personale scorta di barbiturici di Merle nelle mani di Dale quel giorno in autostrada… Forse avrebbe potuto così trovare un po' di pace, sprofondando nell'irrealtà o nel sonno.  
O forse avrebbe trovato il coraggio di gettarsi nudo, oltre i confini della fattoria, fra le fauci di quei mostri che si aggirano indisturbati per la strada. Passare da cacciatore a preda.  
Come sarebbe stato sentire i loro denti affondare nella carne?  
Avrebbe urlato mentre i suoi possenti muscoli venivano strappati via? Sarebbe svenuto alla vista delle sue viscere masticate o del suo stomaco azzannato?  
Gli zombie non pensano, non hanno sentimenti.  
Solo fame. Sempre fame.  
Esseri in un costante stato di incoscienza, che si aggirano solitari nella notte perenne dell'anima.  
Questa poteva essere una soluzione, per sfuggire al dolore del disprezzo della donna che, ora ne era certo, amava più della sua stessa vita!

* * *

Carol aveva preso il coraggio a due mani e si era recata alla tenda di Daryl. Era molto preoccupata per lui.  
Tutti lo trattavano alla stregua di un delinquente, ma lei sapeva quanto sono pericolosi i sensi di colpa.  
Dopo la morte di sua figlia aveva rischiato di rimanerne seppellita ed era stato proprio l'arciere, con la sua presa di posizione, a scuoterla, a darle speranza. In realtà era sempre stata invaghita di lui. Della sua forza, del suo coraggio, della sua bontà nascosta sotto la scorza da duro.  
Il ricordo più bello di questa apocalisse, rimaneva racchiuso fra i petali di una rosa Cherokee, che conservava gelosamente essiccata fra le pagine di una vecchia Bibbia, trovata in una chiesa, proprio mentre cercavano tracce di Sofia.  
Ogni tanto amava riaprire il libro sacro, ma non per pregare, solo per accarezzare quel fiore e ricordare il giorno in cui lui glielo donò.  
Quando le raccontò la leggenda delle lacrime delle madri indiane.  
Anche lei era stata madre. Anche lei aveva pianto.  
Prima per sua figlia, poi il per suo amore.  
Lui l' aveva tenuta fra le braccia una sola volta, per impedirle di riunirsi alla sua bambina e divenire lei stessa una walker.  
Troppe tristi e dolorose vicende, avevano impedito a quel sentimento di sbocciare.  
Poi era arrivata Jessie e tutto era cambiato.  
Lo aveva intuito fin dal loro primo sguardo e si era fatta da parte, tornando ad essere per lui null'altro che un'ombra.  
Ma non ce l'aveva col soldato, non più almeno, dopo averla vista arrivare così debole ed in difesa, vittima di un uomo, proprio come lo era sempre stata lei. Jessie era bella, giovane, in gamba, aveva capito di non avere speranze.  
Gli ultimi accadimenti però, dimostravano che tutto sommato era null'altro che una donna.  
Doveva uscire allo scoperto adesso, Daryl aveva bisogno di lei.  
Perché lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro e lo capiva come l'altra non avrebbe saputo fare mai.  
Era pronta a tutto: insulti, voce grossa o silenzi forzati.  
Stavolta però, quando arrivò alla sua tenda e lo trovò disteso in terra delirante, non riuscì a trattenersi dal cacciare un urlo di spavento.

_-" Mio Dio che succede..."-_

L'uomo vaneggiava di lupi, di Merle, di zombie e volpi che corrono.  
Gli toccò la fronte, scottava tremendamente.  
L'arciere sudava freddo, scosso da brividi.  
Corse in casa a chiedere aiuto ed Hershel arrivò poco dopo, accompagnato da Rick

_-"Presto ha le convulsioni"-_

Il padrone di casa coadiuvato dal capo, provava a tenere fermo il ribelle del gruppo

_-"Ma che diavolo è..."-_e così dicendo gli strappò la camicia macchiata da dello strano liquido giallastro  
_-"Se le è procurata nello scontro con Deacon, mi aveva detto che era solo un graffio"-  
__-"Questo stupido idiota si è ricucito la ferita da solo tanto maldestramente da farla infettare, ecco perché ha la febbre così alta e sta male...presto Rick dammi il coltello..."-  
__-"Che vuoi fare?"-  
__-"Tienilo fermo"-  
__-"Carol aiutami"-_

La donna assisteva sconvolta.  
Il fattore usò la lama per tagliare quei punti di sutura, poi infilò le dita nella ferita, che emanava un odore poco piacevole.

_-"Devo far uscire tutto il pus. Se l'infezione si propaga al rene o al fegato, non basteranno tutti gli antibiotici che abbiamo per salvarlo"-_

Il terrore si dipinse sul volto della casalinga.  
Sapeva che lui si sarebbe chiuso in se stesso, ma addirittura evitare di farsi medicare una ferita, risultava da pazzi.

_-"Presto giralo sul lato ed ora state pronti a bloccarlo"-_

Hershel premette forte sul taglio.  
Un indicibile dolore scosse il corpo dell'uomo che reagì provando a divincolarsi.  
Una parte del liquido infetto venne fuori, ma il veterinario dovette reincidere la ferita per liberarla del tutto.  
Daryl urlò, svenendo definitivamente.

_-"Meglio così… Ora dobbiamo portarlo in casa. Devo disinfettare e ricucire. Ed ha bisogno delle medicine o la febbre non scenderà"-_

* * *

Un paio di giorni a riposo assoluto, gli antibiotici e le attente cure di Carol, sommate alla forte fibra dell' arciere, l'avevano ricondotto sulla via della guarigione.  
Daryl fissava il soffitto della stanza, sentendosi ancora un po' debole, ma tutto sommato il pericolo era passato.  
Durante quel tempo, alterato da uno stato di dormiveglia, non aveva fatto altro che invocare il nome di Jessie e quando stamattina si era svegliato mano nella mano di una donna, la speranza che il suo desiderio fosse stato esaudito, aveva rischiarato i suoi sensi.  
Ma la lucidità mentale aveva rivelato la dura realtà: c'era un altra al suo capezzale.  
Carol lo aveva vegliato per tutto il tempo, mentre il soldato non si era nemmeno avvicinata alla stanza, chiaro segno di quanto lo detestasse adesso.  
La porta si aprì e richiuse gli occhi.  
Chiunque fosse stava disturbando.  
Non vedeva l'ora di tornare alla sua tenda per starsene da solo.  
Sia chiaro, era grato a tutti per avergli salvato la vita, ma ora più che mai sentiva di non far più parte di quella famiglia.  
Udì dei passi lievi e il letto si piegò sotto il peso di un corpo.  
Poi accade qualcosa di inaspettato.  
Due labbra si avvicinarono timide e per un attimo credette che la sua donna fosse tornata.  
Appassionatamente dischiuse le sue per poi accorgersi subito dopo che quella bocca aveva un sapore nuovo e sconosciuto.  
Stava assaggiando la timidezza, la dolcezza, la confusione di un'altra.  
Daryl aprì gli occhi e si scostò bruscamente.  
C'era Carol sopra di lui e ora lo guardava imbarazzata.

_-"Che cazzo stai facendo?"-_ma si morse la lingua per non ferirla

Doveva a lei se respirava ancora.  
Al suo affetto, alla dedizione dimostrata non lasciandolo solo nemmeno per un attimo

_-"Io… Io… Credevo dormissi"-_rispose arrossendo  
_-"Non più"_-le disse, dandogli le spalle  
_-"E' questo che farai? Ti volterai ancora una volta dall'altro lato per non vedere? Per far finta di non capire?"-_

La voce della donna fu rotta dall'emozione.  
L'arciere si risollevò, vincendo la sua solita riservatezza

_-"Ti sono grato per esserti sempre presa cura di me e per il tuo affetto. Sei importante ma non posso darti quello che cerchi."-_

Lei tentò di nascondere le lacrime sentendosi una ragazzina sciocca

_-"Meriti un uomo migliore"-  
__-"Non voglio nessun uomo migliore…"- _Gli urlò senza sapere nemmeno da dove gli fossero uscite quelle parole  
_-"E' la mia dannazione. Far soffrire sempre chi mi ama"-  
__-"Non dire così"-  
__-"Carol io ti voglio bene sul serio, ma quello che sento per Jessie va al di là di ogni mia stessa comprensione. Mi è entrata dentro con una forza tale che sento di non riuscire più nemmeno a respirare senza di lei. Se la perdo, diventerò nulla di più di uno di quegli esseri la fuori"-_

Solo a lei avrebbe potuto fare quella confessione.  
L'aveva sempre sentita vicina, unita a lui da un intimo dolore, un passato comune.  
Carol sospirò, sentendosi però in un certo senso, sollevata.  
Ora sapeva la verità e poteva mettersi finalmente l'animo di pace.

_-"E non permettere che accada. Va da lei e diglielo!"-  
__-"Se solo potessi..."-  
__-"E' nelle scuderie adesso"-  
__-"Cosa?"-  
__-"Si, l'ho vista io stessa"-_

L'uomo scivolò dal letto seminudo, vestendosi in fretta sotto gli occhi ancora carichi di desiderio della donna.  
Un ritrovato vigore lo spinse a correre fuori, sebbene ancora claudicante.  
Ma prima di uscire da quella stanza abbracciò la sua amica e fu lui stavolta a posare un ultimo lieve bacio sulle sue labbra.

_-"Sei meravigliosa. Non permettere mai più a nessuno di dire il contrario"-_

* * *

E lì la trovò, nelle scuderie.  
In piedi accanto ad un cavallo bianco cui carezzava la criniera.  
Stentò a riconoscerla: i capelli corti poco sotto l'orecchio, un viso pallido ed emaciato, la facevano apparire tanto fragile

_-"Jessie"-_

Quel richiamo le arrivò dritto al cuore.  
Ma lei non si voltò.  
Fu solo quando lo sentì avvicinarsi che alzò lo sguardo.  
Istintivamente si portò la mano collo, per coprire la vasta cicatrice tenuta scoperta dalla canottiera che indossava.  
Hershel le aveva detto che gli altri segni sarebbero spariti col tempo, tranne quella. Doveva imparare a conviverci.  
Quel gesto dettato dal residuo di una vanità puramente femminile, intenerì l'arciere.  
Avrebbe voluto stringerla fra le braccia e si mosse verso di lei, che invece indietreggiò impaurita.  
Fissò la sua mano, istintivamente portata a stringere il manico del coltello al suo fianco.  
Questo è quello che aveva fatto Deacon: li aveva annientati!  
Abbassò lo sguardo senza più trovare la forza di dire nulla, c'era una distanza incolmabile a dividerli ormai.  
Stettero così in silenzio per un tempo indefinito, finché fu lei a parlare

_-"Daryl..."-_ e lui puntò il blu dei suoi occhi_-"...non è stata colpa tua!"-  
__-"Cosa posso fare…"-_Le sussurrò _- "ti prego dimmi solo cosa..."-  
__-"Nulla. Nessuno può fare niente… Voglio solo che tu sappia che non ce l'ho con te. Ma ora… Non lo so…non so più niente, non so nemmeno più chi sono e ho bisogno di stare da sola…"- _mentì

Jessica non avrebbe voluto piangere.  
Ma ormai le lacrime venivano giù da sole, nei momenti più disparati delle sue giornate.  
Forse volevano vendicarsi di tutte le volte che in passato le aveva ricacciate indietro, per non sembrare debole agli occhi dei suoi uomini o di questo gruppo.  
L'arciere sentiva su di sé il dolore della sua donna e si sarebbe gettato nel fuoco se fosse servito a non vederla soffrire così.  
Acconsentì con un lieve gesto della testa

_-"Come vuoi tu"-_

Lei si voltò guadagnando l'uscita, ma ancora una volta la voce dell'uomo la bloccò

_-" Io ti aspetterò… Si aspetterò tutto il tempo che ci vorrà, anche il resto della vita se necessario..."-_

Poi inspirò profondamente.

Aveva affrontato ogni sorta di pericolo, sfuggendo mille e più volte alla morte, ma gli sembrò nulla di fronte al coraggio che ci volle per far ciò che stava per fare.  
O meglio, per dirle ciò che stava per dire.  
Quelle parole che mai aveva pronunciato in vita sua.

_-"Jessie...IO TI AMO!"-_


End file.
